Jonas Will
by ALIMOO1971
Summary: After returning from PYX364 Major Samantha Carter receives some shocking news concerning Jack and Jonas.
1. Chapter 1

**TITLE: Jonas Will**

**AUTHOR: Alimoo**

**E-MAIL: .nz**

**RATING:**

**SPOILERS: Broca Divide, Ten Commandments**

**CATEGORY:**

**PAIRINGS: Jack & Sam**

**SUMMARY: After returning from PYX364 Major Samantha Carter receives some shocking news concerning Jack and Jonas.**

**ARCHIVE: SJD, Yes. S/J NC17 Fanfic Archive, Fan fiction **

**DISCLAIMER: Ok, don't own characters. Made this story up, didn't make any money out of it, yada, yada, you know the rest. **

**FEED BACK: Yes Please **

**NOTES: I was thinking about this story during milking, so I decided to write it. **

**SONGS:**

***************************************** **

Sam and Jonas were married for three months when she left him after the way he was acting. Luckily she was transferred to the SGC. Three months later, Sam found out that Jonas was transferred to the SGC when he found out where Sam went. He was also the leader of SG9. Their first mission was to PYX364 for a three-month reconnaissance.

Months after SG9 left to check out the planet, the SGC was on lock down after the Broca virus. When Sam went to seduce Jack in the locker room, he felt the same way, so they went into one of the VIP rooms and hid in there while they were making out.

Three days later they found them and Janet was able to give them both their shots and left them alone. When they returned back to normal and they were all clear, they returned back to the planet and cured the UN touch. Two months later SG1 was sent to PYX364 when someone from SG9 dialled earth and sent code through and didn't send anything through, so Hammond sent SG1 to find out what was going on.

Five hours later Jonas was thrown through the wormhole back to earth. Luckily Daniel sent the code through when Sam said that Jonas was dialling earth. When they threw Jonas into the wormhole, everyone thought he died as he hit the iris. Two hours later they returned back to Earth after speaking to the people there.

When SG1 and two remaining SG9 members returned back to earth, they all had there post ops and one of SG9 was sent to a cell after he was arrested for what he did with Jonas Hanson.

When SG1 and the lieutenant from SG9 were sitting at around the briefing room tables an hour later, Hammond and Janet walked in and sat down. They all told Hammond what had happened on the planet. When they finished an hour later, he got the picture of what had happened.

"Thank you for telling me what happened. Who sent the SG1 code through two hours before you all returned back here?"

"I did sir." Daniel said.

"Sir did you open the iris?" Jack asked.

"Yes I did, Captain Hanson came through the gate."

"Is he alive?" Sam asked.

"No, when he hit the ramp, his neck snapped, he was killed, Doctor" He looked at Janet.

"Captain Hanson's neck was broken in two places as well as a broken leg, hip, arm, three ribs and skull fracture when he came through the gate and hit the ramp." They all sat there in shock

"But how?" Sam said.

"When the captain came through, he exited at the top of the gate, I was in the control room when it happened." Hammond said.

"Thank you for telling us sir." Sam said.

"I'm putting SG1 on down time so Major Carter can contact family members about his death."

"Sir, what story should Carter say?"

"I haven't had a chance to come up with some thing yet"

"Sir, I could say it was a training accident but don't know the details since it is classified."

"Good idea. Major, is there any thing else?"

"Sir, with your permission I would like to go to Richmond with Major Carter and Captain Hanson's body for the funeral." Jack asked

"Granted. Major Carter, let me know if there is any thing you need."

"Yes sir."

"If there is nothing else you're all dismissed." They all stood up and started to leave.

"Major, a word in my office please."

"Yes sir." Sam followed Hammond into his office while the others left the briefing room.

"Sit down Major." Sam sat down just as Hammond sat down and looked at her.

"Sam, how are you really coping?"

"Ok I guess."

"Have you kept in contact with your father since you were transferred here?"

"No, I haven't heard from him since I told him about the engagement to Jonas, even his family want nothing to do with me since I told them that I love my job and that I have worked hard to get to where I am today."

"What were their feelings about that?"

"Their opinion is all women should be home bare foot and pregnant."

"I understand, I won't hold you up any longer, if you need to talk about anything, my door is always open."

"I know, thanks sir."

"Ok, you're dismissed."

Sam stood up and walked out the door and walked to her lab. Hammond picked up the phone and called a friend of his. When Sam walked into her lab she saw Jack sitting at her desk typing up his report, he stopped and looked up.

"Hey, are you ok?"

"Yeah, I just came to get couple of things and then go and get changed before going home."

"Would you like for me to drive you home?"

"I'll be fine."

"Well if you need me, you know where I'll be."

"Thanks sir."

Sam picked up a few things then walked out of her lab and went to the locker room and got changed and then she went to Jonas' house. She called his family from there and told them that Jonas died in a training accident and told them where he was being buried and would contact them with details in the next couple of days.

Then she contacted his lawyers as well as made other calls. She was at his home for four hours before she left and went home herself. Over the next three days Sam started getting every thing sorted out for the funeral and transport arrangements.

Four days after Jonas' death, Jack and Sam flew to Richmond with Jonas' body. When they landed, Jonas' body went to a funeral home over night while Jack and Sam went to the 'Marriott Richmond' hotel where they would be staying for the next four days. The next morning Jack knocked on Sam's door and waited for her to answer it. When she did she looked terrible.

"Sam, are you ok?"

"You better come in sir." He walked into her room and closed the door, and then he noticed that Sam was still in her pyjamas.

"Sam, are you worried about Hanson's family?"

"Yes, no. It just that I haven't been feeling well in the past couple of weeks and now I know what's wrong with me."

"Sam, what is it, tell me, please." He sat on the bed next to her; she turned and looked at him with tears falling down her cheeks.

"Sir… Jack, I'm pregnant."

"The virus?"

"Yes, I just took the pregnancy test this morning, I'm pregnant." he wrapped his arm around her as she leaned against him.

"Sam, no matter what happens, I'll be there for you and our child, is it mine?"

"Yes, it's yours." Jack closed his eyes thinking about what happened and that he been given a second chance of having a child. He opened his eyes and looked down at her.

"Sam, I would like for you to move in with me so I can help look after you and our child."

"What?" She got up from the bed and looked at him.

"All you have to do is say no or I'll think about it."

"No, I'm sorry, I won't move in with you."

Then she turned and walked over to the window and looked outside. Jack got up and walked behind her.

"Sam, please, you have given me a second chance and I want to do all the right things." Sam thought about what he said.

"What do you mean second chance?"

"I wasn't around much when Sara was carrying Charlie and I wasn't there when she first felt him kick. I missed him being born, his first step, and his first word. I've missed out on so much"

Sam turned around and looked into Jack's eyes, she could see love and hurt in them.

"Is your son with his mother?"

"No, a month before the first Abydos mission, Charlie accidentally shot himself with my gun."

"Oh god, I'm sorry for your loss. What about your wife?" She held on to his hands.

"We divorced when I returned back from the mission, we haven't seen one another since."

"I'm sorry sir."

"Jack, call me Jack when we are alone, have you had breakfast?"

"No, with morning sickness, I can't keep any thing down."

"Ok, why don't you go and have a shower, the limo will be here within the hour, I'll call room service for some breakfast, and please trust me."

"I do Jack, as for the offer of me moving in with you, can I think about it?"

"Yes you can," He said smiling.

"Thanks." She walked into the bathroom and closed the door.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two

Jack went and called room service and ordered some breakfast. When he hung up, he got his cell phone out and called Hammond.

"Hammond."

"Sir, it's Colonel O'Neill."

"Is everything alright, Colonel?"

"Well yes and no sir."

"Colonel?"

"Sir I request for Major Carter to be transferred off my team to the labs sir."

"Request denied."

"But sir-"

"Colonel, request denied."

"Sir, Carter is pregnant and the baby is mine." There was silence on the phone

"Are you sure Colonel? You know the rules."

"Yes sir, it was the virus from two months ago."

"When did you find out?"

"Just few minutes ago."

"Ok we will talk about it when you two return back next week."

"Yes sir."

"Is there any thing else I should know about?"

"I asked her to move in with me, she said she's going to think about it."

"Alright, then see you next week then."

"Yes sir." They both hung up.

Jack sat on the bed thinking about what had happened in the past few months and what's going to happen in the future with Sam and the baby. He was lost in thought till he felt the bed dip next to him, he turn to see Sam looking at him, so he held on to her hand and gave it a squeeze which she did in return.

"How are you feeling now?"

"Bit better thanks."

"That's good, I was thinking, after the funeral how about we go swimming, cause I know that you love to swim and you find it relaxing."

"Sounds good but I haven't got a swim suit."

"Well then we will have to buy you one." Sam smiled

"Sounds good to me but we will have to wait and see how I'm feeling afterwards."

"Sure." He put his arm around her shoulder as she leaned against him.

"You know Sam, I was thinking about what our baby will look like."

"Yeah, and?"

"I hope that this baby will take after you." She moved back so she could look at him.

"Or he or she might take after you."

"Or both of us."

"True, we just will have to wait and see."

She smiled at him then he leaned over and gave her a soft kiss, when he pulled back he put his hand up and cupped her face with it, stroking her cheek with his thumb while looking into her eyes. She put her hand up and put it over his, then they leaned forward together and both kissed and then it became passionate till they broke for air leaning their foreheads together.

"Wow." Sam said.

"Yeah, wow." he said smiling. Then there was a knock on the door.

"Breakfast is here."

"Can you get it for us please."

"Sure."

He gave her a quick kiss before he got up and answered the door. Then the trolley was wheeled in and the guy was gone. Jack lifted one of the lids and picked up the plate and passed it to Sam.

"Here eat this, it's dry toast. It will help settle your stomach."

"Thanks."

She took the plate from his hand and picked up a slice of toast and started taking small bites of it, then she stood up and walked over to the table and sat down. While Jack poured them both orange juice and took them to the table and put them down, then he went back for his breakfast of pancakes, bacon and maple syrup. He picked up his plate, knife and fork, then he went and joined her at the table. They both talked while having their breakfast.

"Sam, I would like to help support our baby."

"What did you have in mind?"

"Shopping for baby things, be there every time you have ultra sound, hearing the heart beat, breathing classes, cravings, massage, things like that. I would love to be there for all of it, if you will let me."

"Sounds like a good idea Jack, I would love for you to be there also." Jack smiled and leaned over and held on to her hand.

Half an hour later they both left Sam's room after she gotten dressed in her dress blues. They both walked together side by side as they left the hotel to the waiting limo. Both staff and guests were shocked when they saw the two air force officers walking out together. Once in the limo, they were heading to the cemetery where the funeral was being held. They were quiet on the way there.

Half an hour later, they arrived and gotten out and looked around to see a lot of people there for Jonas' funeral. Family, friends, past work colleagues from both air force and black ops. Sam took a deep breath and started to walk forward with Jack just behind her.

When they walked over to where the chairs were for family members, some of the black ops guys and their wives Sam remembered from when she was in Washington walked over to her and gave her their condolences. Sam thanked them and introduced Jack to them. They talked for a minute before they moved away so others could talk to Sam. Five minutes later everyone gathered around for the funeral.

Jack noticed that there wasn't a seat for Sam. That shocked a lot of people there that knew that she was Jonas' wife. Sam stood next to Jack with tears falling down her cheeks as the service went on. At the end, when the flag was folded up, it was given to Jonas' parents. The ones who knew Sam should have gotten the flag. She was his wife. After the service, Jack went to speak to the CO who gave the Flag to Jonas' parents.

"Excuse me Colonel." He stopped and turned around to see Jack there.

"Colonel O'Neill." when he saw Jack's name tag.

"What can I do for you?"

"Can you answer me one question? Why did you give the flag to Captain Hanson's parents and not to his grieving widow?"

The colonel was shocked.

"Widow? Sorry sir, I was told he was single and his next of kin was his parents."

"Who told you this?"

"Captain Hanson's father"

"I see. Well, he is lying. You see that Major over there, the one who was standing next to me during the funeral?" He looked over to where Sam is talking to couple of officers.

"Yes."

"That is Major Carter, Captain Hanson's wife. They were married for just over nine months. It is on their records. Perhaps next time you should check it for yourself before doing some thing like this again."

"I will do that. This is the first time any thing like this has happened, but why would he lie when I spoke to him?"

"The family doesn't like Major Carter. Have they signed any papers?"

"Yes, for his pension."

"Hold off till you do your research."

"Thanks, I'll do that. Where can I contact Major Carter?"

"Cheyenne Mountain, Colorado Springs. Our CO is General George Hammond. If you have problems reaching him or the Major, contact Major Paul Davis at the Pentagon."

"Ok, thanks for telling me this."

"You're you will excuse me, I'm going to rescue the Major from her in laws." Then he turned and walked over to where Sam was. The colonel watched what was going on when the men walked over to him.

"Who was the colonel, sir?"

"O'Neill."

"You're joking. That Colonel O'Neill?" One of them said

"Yes. Do you know him?"

"He's a legend in the black ops, that is one man you don't want to mess with, my brother served under him. Why is he here? Did he know the captain?"

"I'll say he did. The women he is with is Captain Hanson's widow, Major Carter."

"What? You told us he was single?"

"Yeah, that is what I was told. I'm going back to the office and do some checking out to see who is telling the truth, Mr. Hanson or Colonel O'Neill."

"My money is on O'Neill. There was one thing he didn't like when he was commanding officers and that is liars. I'll say Mr. Hanson is lying so he could get hold of his dead son's money."

"Yeah but why?"

"He's in debt and his son's money will bail him and the family out."

"Is that right? Interesting. Let's go." They left, heading back to base.

When Jack walked over to where Sam was, Hanson's parents walked over to her.

"What are you doing here?" Mrs. Hanson said with a cold hard face.

"I'm here for my husband's funeral. What's your problem?" Sam said. Some of the people close by were shocked when they heard what Sam said.

"Well, you can go back to Colorado Springs and do what ever you do."

"I will when I'm ready since there is a few loose ends to tie up here."

"Like what?"

"That is none of your concern."

"Like hell it isn't." Both women were looking at each other with cold stares.

"Major, is every thing alright here?"

"Yes sir, if you will excuse me there is some one who I need to talk to."Sam turned and walked away.

"Who does she think she is?"

"Major of the United States Air Force and also a grieving widow. You had no right to talk to her like that today. You just buried your son, her husband. You both need time to grieve."

She looked at Jack and knows he knows where Jonas got his temper.

"Who the hell are you?"

"Colonel Jack O'Neill, second in command of Cheyenne Mountain and ex-black ops, now if you will excuse me, I'm going to go and find the Major." Then Jack walked away. When he found her, she was talking to the priest.

"Hello, I'm Father Peter Andrews"

"Colonel Jack O'Neill." They both shook hands.

"Sam, are you ok?" When he noticed how pale she looked.

"Yes sir, just a bit tired still."

"Ok, when you are ready, we can leave."

"Yes sir, excuse me there is one thing I need to do."

She walked over to where grounds keepers were starting to lower the casket again when she stopped them and took her rings off and opened the coffin. Picked up Jonas' cold hand and sliped the rings onto his finger and put it back, then closed the coffin lid again.

Then she gave them the nod and she watched them lower the casket into the ground and then they removed the straps and started shovelling dirt over the coffin. Jack and the priest were watching Sam and so were some of the others who were still there.

"Was the Major close to Jonas Hanson?"

"Yes, Captain Hanson was her husband."

The priest was shocked.

"Husband? I didn't know, the family didn't tell me he was married."

"You're not the only one. It seems that a lot of people here today don't even know he was married. The family won't accept Sam into their family cause of what she is and what she loves."

"Her job."

"Yes, Sam told me that they flew to Las Vegas to get married one weekend. When the family found out, they disowned them both till after three months into their marriage, they showed up one day all smiles and hugs. Sam doesn't know why but all she knew is that a week later he had a falling out with his parents and they told him things about Sam that weren't true. It almost ruined their marriage"

"Poor woman. At least she's got friends like you here for support."

"Yeah, I know, it was a shame that some of her other friends couldn't make it here today to show their support, but she did talk to them before flying here."

"That is good of them."

"Yes it is."

They watched Sam for few minutes before the priest had to leave for another funeral. Jack watched Sam and gave her some space till she was ready to leave. After Jonas was buried and the two guys walked away, Sam was still standing there. Every one else was gone fifteen minutes before hand. He watched her turn and look at Jack then walk over to him.

"Let go home."

"Ok."

They walk back to the limo and got in and drove back to the hotel, not knowing that they were being watched the whole time that they were at the cemetery.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three

When they returned back to the hotel, they went in to their rooms and got changed. Sam was looking out the window of her hotel room when there was a knock on the door, so she went and answered it.

"Hey, feel like some lunch? My treat."

"I'm not hungry."

"Sam please, even if it just a sandwich." He gave her a puppy look which made her smile.

"Ok."

"Come on let's go."

Sam went and put her jacket on, then grabbed her cell phone, wallet and key card and followed Jack outside. She closed the door before they both left together. They both walked into town and found a café so they stopped for lunch.

Sam didn't realize how hungry she was since all she had was a glass of orange juice and one piece of dry toast for breakfast. Since both her and Jack were walking into town for an hour, she worked up an appetite. She ate a chicken salad sandwich, carton of hot chips, sliced chocolate cake and chocolate milk shake. When she finished, she sat back and look at the empty plates and container.

"I can't believe I ate that much."

"Well we did work up an appetite and the little one must have been hungry." He said smiling at her.

"I guess you're right."

"So feel like shopping?"

"Sure why not."

They spent the next four hours shopping around, having fun. Jack was able to cheer Sam up which made him happy. He brought her three one-piece swimsuits, himself four swim trunks, some maternity clothes and some baby clothes.

When they returned from their shopping, Jack took her down to the restaurant downstairs for their dinner. They both talked about their families, about the death of Sam's mother and Jack's son, about why they joined the Air Force, things like that to help pass the time. After dinner they sat back and talked some more. Sam noticed Jack was looking at his watch.

"Jack is every thing ok?"

"Yeah why?"

"You been looking at the time for the past fifteen minutes, what is it?"

"Well I got a surprise for you."

"What is it?" Jack smiled at Sam.

"I made a booking for us at one of the hotel whirl pools for an hour, I though it might help you relax." Sam smiled at him

"That sounds wonderful Jack, thank you, what time have you got us booked in for?"

"Twenty minutes."

"Well why don't we head up to our rooms and get change"

"Sounds good to me" They both got up and left for their hotel room to get change and left to head to where the private pool is. When they got there, they both got in and sat back and relaxed.

"This feels good." Sam said.

"I'm pleased it does Sam."

He watch her lay back, close her eyes and relax, he watched her for half an hour before he walked over to her and kissed her lips. She opened them and smiled when she looked into chocolate loving eyes.

"Are you ok?"

"Yes, just relaxing."

"Come here."

He held on to her hand and pulled her towards him as he sat down onto the bench. He turned Sam around and pulled her down between his legs and against his chest while she was like that he started massaging her shoulders. He could hear her moan that made him smile and also made his dick slowly spring into life.

She could feel it pressing against her back side knowing what she was doing to him, so she wiggled her back side which made him groan and she could feel it hard against her.

Then he stopped massaging her and she turned around and looked at him, then leaned foward and gave him a kiss, and at the same time she sat on his lap with each leg on the outside of his and arms wrapped around each other.

"Sam."

"Jack."

"Do you realize what you are doing to me?"

"Yes, I could feel it pressing against my back side."

"Sam, I don't want to rush you or anything."

"I know, but can you stay with me tonight, just hold me."

"Sure."

They kissed and talked for the next twenty minutes before their time was almost up. So they both went out and dried off before leaving with their robes on and heading back to their room. They both showered in their own rooms before Jack walked out of his and went into Sam's room after knocking on the door.

When they were in bed, Sam snuggled up to his side with her head on his shoulder and arm across his chest when they both fell asleep like that in one another arms.

The next morning when they both woke up, Jack was spooning Sam with his hand over her lower stomach where their baby is growing. When Sam rolled onto her back Jack leaned forward and gave her a morning kiss.

"Morning." He said.

"Morning, oh God."

She quickly got up and ran into the bathroom. Jack heard her so he got up and went to the mini bar and got bottle of water out for her and walked into the bathroom and sat on the floor next to her rubbing her back. When she moved, she leaned against Jack, he passed her the open water bottle.

"Thanks."

She took a mouthful and spit it into the toilet twice before she took couple of mouthfuls; he was still rubbing her back.

"Feeling better?"

"A little, thanks."

"For what?"

"Every thing, being here." She turned to look at him.

"Always." Then she put her head on his chest for a couple of minutes. Then she started to move and stood up, he did the same and they went back to the bedroom.

"Here, while don't you go back to bed for a bit and get some more rest, I'll be down at the gym for an hour, then when I return, I'll order us some breakfast, ok?"

"Ok, thanks."

He helped her back into bed and he gave her a kiss before he watched her close her eyes and fall asleep, then he left a few minutes later for his own room taking Sam's key card with him. He went and got changed before going down to the gym and working out for the next two hours before returning back to his room.

He had a hot shower and shave before he got dressed and walked out of his room and walked next door to Sam's room. He used the card to let himself in and closed the door behind him. He walked over to the bed and sat down watching her sleep for couple of minutes before he pick up the phone and called room service for their breakfast.

When he hung up, he was still looking at her before bending over and giving her a kiss. When she opened her eyes and blinked few times, she smiled.

"Hey." she said.

"Hey. Sorry I was away longer than I had planned. Anyway, breakfast will be here in twenty minutes."

"Ok, thanks."

"How are you feeling?"

"Better."

"That's good, so what do you want to do now?"

"Well I'm going to have a shower before breakfast arrives."

"Ok."

Jack got up from the bed and he helped Sam up and watched her walk into the bathroom. He sat down back on to the bed and waited. Few minutes later Sam walked out wearing a bathrobe.

"Feeling better now?"

"Yes thanks." She went and got her clothes and walked back into the bathroom to get dressed. Few minutes later she walked out wearing a green skirt that went above her knees and white blouse, she was also bare foot.

"Wow, you look sexy." Sam blushed.

"Thanks, but in couple of months I won't be about to get in to this skirt." Jack stood up and walked over to her and put his hands on her shoulders while looking at her.

"Sam, you will always look beautiful, hot and sexy to me."

"Even in six months time?"

"Yes." She looked into his eyes and she could tell he was telling the truth and smiled.

"I'll hold you to that."

He smiled and gave her a kiss and then they both hugged. Minutes later there was a knock on the door, so he went and answered it, it was their morning breakfast. Sam had dry toast and orange juice while Jack had pancakes and coffee.

After breakfast they both left Sam's room and headed outside and got into a taxi and headed to the lawyers' office. When they arrived, Jack paid for the fare before they both got out and walked into the building.

They went into the elevators to the tenth floor where Jonas' lawyer was. When the doors opened they walked out together and down the hallway and pushed the door open and walked up to the desk.

"Hello can I help you?"

"Yes. I'm Samantha Carter, I'm here for the reading of my husband Jonas Hanson's will"

"Yes, come with me." She stood up and turned to walk towards the lawyer's door.

"Sam, would you like for me to stay out here?"

"Yes thanks."

"Ok."

Sam followed the woman as she knocked on the door and opened it and walked in with Sam behind her. Then few seconds later the woman walked out, closing the door. When Sam walked into the room, she stopped when she saw Jonas' parents, brothers and sisters there.

"Mrs Hanson please come in," the lawyer said. Sam walked in.

"Here take a seat and we shall begin."

Sam sat down, she noticed the angry look on the family's face, she seen it on Jonas' face when he wanted her to fix the device. Soon as she was seated, the lawyer open up Jonas' will and started to read it.

"I, Jonas Robert Hanson hereby give the following upon my death. To my wife, Samantha Elizabeth Carter, I give you everything, my house and everything that is in it. My car, pension, bonds, money in our joint account and insurance money." Sam nodded.

" I give Samantha everything cause she loved me for me. To my family, the day you disowned us cause we were married, was the day I wiped my hands of you. I know why you tried to come back in our lives and destroy our marriage, your plans didn't work and if you want to know why we separated, it was because the air force transferred Samantha to another part of the country. Which I'll be joining her in few days since I've requested my orders to be transferred to Colorado Springs. At least I'll be with my wife again. As for the will, you are not to contest it since you told us that you wanted nothing to do with us and if you take Sam to court over the will. Mr Jones and other people have copies of the tapes from your last visit. So if you try to contest this will they know to show the tape as evidence."

He looked up and saw the family shocked with what he has read, then he carried on reading.

"Samantha, I know our marriage has been rough, whatever happens from now on, I hope you will be happy and don't let the family interfere with your happiness and good luck with your career and I am proud of what you have done for yourself."

Then he put the file down and looked up at the family before him. He could see they were shocked and angry, he then turned and looked at Sam's face, he could see sad pale look like he has seen on a lot of young widows over the years.

"Mrs Hanson?" Sam looked at him.

"I've already got everything sorted out, would you like to know how much your husband left you?" Sam didn't say a thing, just blinked.

"Did he give me a choice?"

"Yes." Sam nodded and waited. The lawyer then opened up the file and pulled out a second sheet.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter four

"Mrs Hanson, You will be receiving ten thousand dollars a month for the next forty years from his pension. His life insurance is six hundred thousand dollars."

Sam was shocked when she heard how much she was getting from his insurance, then she heard some more shocking news.

"With all the money that was in his five savings accounts plus your joint account came to total of forty five million nine hundred and thirty three thousand, two hundred and sixty eight dollars and fifty cents. The bonds and shares value to twenty five million dollars with monthly payment of three hundred thousand dollars tax-free. The house is worth six hundred thousand dollars and house contents worth one hundred thousand dollars and the car eighty five thousand dollars."

Then he put the sheet of paper down in front of him and turned to look at Sam. She was shocked with what she heard, she thought about what been going on over the last few months, then she turned to look at Jonas' family who were looking at her.

"That's why you showed up at our house a few months ago, that is why you wanted things back to normal the way it was before we were married, you were after the money. Jonas knew you were up to something, but he sure found out the real reason you went all lovely dovey like loving parents. It was the money, wasn't it?"

"You just want it all for yourself, you bitch." Jonas' mother yelled out angrily.

"Ladies, please. Jonas told me when he had this will drawn up, that his wife knew nothing about the money, shares, bonds and his life insurance."

"You're just covering for her. Come on lets get out of here." she said. They all stood up and walked out of the room.

"Are you ok, Mrs Hanson?"

"I will be, they always hated me cause of what I believe in."

"Jonas told me about your dream and what his family believes in."

"Yeah, one day it will happen."

"Just keep dreaming. Anyway I'm due in court in twenty minutes. Everything has already been taken care of, all you need to do is fill out some forms for the money and that's it. It will take couple of days for the paper work to go through, then you can decide on what to do with Jonas' things."

"Thanks."

He got up and walked around side of the desk and passed the file and pen to Sam. She opened it up and read it and filled out all the forms. When she finished filling them out and going over them again to make sure she didn't miss anything, she closed the file and passed it back and the pen to the lawyer.

"Thank you, if there is anything else, don't hesitate to call."

"Thank you."

Sam stood up and shook the guy's hand, then she walked out the door. When the door closed, she looked around and saw Jack standing up from where he was waiting for her. She walked over to him.

"Sam, are you ok?"

"Can we go for a walk."

"Sure."

They walked out to the hallway and down to the elevator. They were quiet the whole time till they walked outside and down the street till they came to a café.

"Sam would you like some thing to drink?"

"Sure." They walked in and Jack grabbed a tray.

"Sam want some thing to eat?"

"Sure, but I'm paying."

"Sam."

"Jack please."

"Ok, so long as I'm buying lunch." Sam smile.

"Ok." They both got slices of cake and a milkshake each, then they walked over to one of the tables and sat down so they could eat and drink..

"How did it go?"

"Ok I guess, Jonas' family was not happy."

"I could tell when they walked out, I didn't even know that they were in there."

"You and me both, but after the reading of the will, it answered some questions."

"Oh." He took a bite of his chocolate cake.

"I know why they suddenly trying to act like a family again, pretending that we had not married, they were after the money."

"Money?"

"Yeah, I just realized I'm a rich widow."

Jack looked at her.

"Rich widow?"

"Yeah, Jonas left in his will over forty six million dollars in cash and twenty five million dollars in bonds and shares."

"Woo, so what are you going to do?"

"When we return back home, I'm going to sell everything of Jonas' and buy some land that is between Cheyenne Mountain and Colorado Springs and build a big family home."

"Not alone I hope." He held on to her hand and looked into her eyes, he knew what she was thinking.

"Sam, if you think I'm going to marry you cause of the money forget it, I will sign a prenup before we get married. If one day that will happen." She smiled at him knowing that he would marry her for her and all she could see was love in his eyes.

"Sam, can I ask you some thing?"

"Sure?"

"Your engagement ring, did Jonas choose it or did you?"

"He did, I didn't like it."

"What sort or ring would you have liked?"

"Blue topaz and diamond."

"Blue Topaz is your birth stone?"

"Yes it is."

"Ok, so what would you like to do after we finish this?"

"We can go for a walk."

"Ok, walk it is." he said smiling.

They talked for half an hour before leaving the café and went for a walk uptown. Just before lunchtime, they found some public toilets. Then they carried on walking and did some shopping before lunchtime. They stopped off at a café and had some lunch and talked some more.

After lunch they headed back to the hotel with their shopping and then they went swimming for couple of hours and then went to the sauna for half an hour before they left and headed to their rooms to shower and got changed. Jack knocked on Sam's door and she let him in

"So what would you like to do now?"

"Some more shopping since we don't get much chance while we are off world."

"Sure."

They left and went and did some more shopping for the next three hours before returning for the night. They went down to the restaurant for their evening meal and talked some more. Later that evening they went out and saw a movie together since it was their last night there before returning back to Colorado Springs. When they return back to the hotel Jack gave Sam a kiss good night before he went to his own room.

When Jack woke up early he got up and showered, then he packed his bags and left his room and went into Sam's room using her key card. He sat on the bed watching her sleep for few minutes before he got up and left her room and went downstairs to use their computers to check out different blue topaz and diamond engagement rings.

When he found the one he knew Sam would like he bought it online. Once he finished filling out the details, his time was almost up since he only asked for half an hour. When he finished, he headed back to Sam's room. When he walked into the room and closed the door, he walked over to the bed and sat down and watched her sleep.

He couldn't believe what had happened in the past few months with him. Being called back to active duty, meeting Sam, finding out she was married, meeting her husband even though they are separated and the virus that made them both hot and horny for each other.

Hiding out for three days in one of the VIP rooms while they were having hot wide passionate sex, screaming out each others names each time, the different angles they tried in that time.

He couldn't believe that both he and Sam had more sex together in the three days than he had with Sara the whole time they were married. Then not even two months later they go and find SG9 only in the end Jonas was thrown into the wormhole and come out the other side, landing on the ramp at a odd angle and killed from the fall.

Coming to Richmond with Sam and the body for burial. Finding out Sam is pregnant and she is a millionaire thanks to Jonas leaving everything to Sam and now Jack thinking of doing the right thing in marrying her but did he love her that was the question.

He came out of his thoughts when Sam got out of bed and ran into the bathroom. So he got up and went and got a bottle of water then walk into the bathroom and crouched down next to Sam and rub her back for her. When she finished throwing up, he passed a bottle of water for her so she could rinse her mouth out before taking couple of mouthfuls and then leaning back against Jack with her eyes closed.

He held her in his arms till she is ready to move or talk. He watched her like he did when they were on missions and she knew he was watching her so she opened her eyes and looked into his chocolate brown eyes.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome, how are you feeling?"

"Little better, still feeling tired."

"Want to go back to bed for a bit while I'll order us some breakfast?"

"Jack, nothing for me."

"Sam, it is the same as yesterday and the day before."

"Ok, thanks."

"Come on then back to bed, then I'll make the call."

They got up and walked back to the bedroom. Once Sam was back in bed, he called and ordered their breakfast. When he finished on the phone, he moved to the other side of the bed and took his shoes off before he sat up on top of the bed.

Sam snuggled up to his side while Jack turned TV on to see what was on. After flicking through the channels, he turned it off and threw the remote down on the end of the bed and he looked at Sam to see her eyes were closed. So he got comfortable and held Sam close to him and he closed his eyes and relaxed thinking about what their child would look like and ended up falling asleep.

Twenty minutes later they woke up when there was a knock on the door, so Jack got up and answered it. It was their breakfast. After the guy brought it into their room, Jack signing the papers, and then the guy left.

Jack pour Sam and him glass of orange juice and gave a glass to Sam then he got her plate of toast . While she was munching on that, Jack pick up his plate of pancakes and his orange juice, then walk over to his side of the bed and got on it and he put his glass of orange juice up before starting on his pancakes.

"How are you feeling?"

"Better and hungry, thanks for the juice and toast."

"No problem." He noticed she was watching him eat.

"Want some?"

"It looks and smells good but-"

"Here just a small piece." Jack cut up a small piece with maple syrup on it then he picked it up with a fork and moved it to her mouth, she opened it and he put his fork in and she closed it. Then he pulled the fork out of her mouth and she started chewing it and swallowed it.

"That is good pancake."

"Want another piece?"

"Thanks" so he did it again and she enjoyed it. Sam had quarter of the pancake that made Jack happy. After breakfast, Sam went and had a shower while Jack sorted out the dishes then he sat down and waited when his cell phone rings.

"O'Neill"

"Colonel, it General Hammond, how is Major Carter?"

"Besides morning sickness, she doing ok, why?"

"I call to warn you Sam father is on his way to the hotel"

"Her father, why?"

"Colonel, Sam father is Major General Jacob Carter"

"Shit, do you know what he wants?"

"To talk to her, he knows about Jonas death and the funeral, he was there, he saw you two together"

"Craps" Jack close his eyes, then open them

"Alright thanks for the heads up, do he know about the baby?"

"No, but be warn he has got a temper"

"Thanks, I better make sure he doesn't upset Sam, she already been through enough lately with out adding her father to the list"

"I know, another thing is both you and Major are on down time till Monday, Dr Jackson and Teal'c are with SG2 till Saturday"

"Ok, thanks sir, it will give Sam time to get Hanson things sorted out"

"Ok, if she needs any more time let me know"

"I will sir, one question, how do you know Sam dad?"

"We go way back, we both meet in training when were both join the airforce"

"Ah so you know Sam all her life then?"

"Yes and her brother Mark"

"Ok, I better go Sam just got out of the shower, when we return I'll bring Sam to the base for pregnancy test and when it comfurme, she want to be transferred to the labs since she doesn't know what affect gate travel will have on the baby"

"I under stand till then you two are on stand down"

"Ok, thanks sir"

"Let me know soon as you two arrive"

"Yes sir"

"Ok good luck"

"Thanks" then they both hung up.

Sam walk out of the bathroom with just a towel wrap round her, Jack gave her a wolf whistle.

"Dam, Sam you look hot in that towel"

Sam smiles and look down at his crouch and raised an eyebrow

"I see what it dose to you Jack"

"Yeah it reminds me of that sweet little tank top number you had" he flick his eye brows at her

"I know and I still got it"

"Sweet"

Jack watcher her as she went to her bag and got some clothes out, when he saw what bra and panties she got

"Sam is that type bra and panties all you got?" when he saw the cotton bra and panties

"Yes this is they type I wear, why?"

"Don't you wear any of the lace or any thing sexy?" sam look at him

"No, Jonas said that I would look like a hooker wearing them" she sat down next to him on the bed.

"Sam you won't look like a hooker wearing any thing sexy. When we return back to the spring I'm going to take you out and by you some sexy lingerie" He put his hand on top of hers while looking at her

"I don't know, can I think about it?"

"Yes and you better go and get dress before I ripe that towel off you and make wild passionate sex to you and we will miss our plane" Sam smile and stood up

"Well then I should get dress" then She walk toward the bathroom and Jack watch her walk and saw the towel slip from her and he could see her naked back side for few seconds till she close the door.

"Dam you Sam" He muttered to him self


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter five

Then stood up and walk over and pick up the towel and held it to his noise. He could her body lotion over the towel that made him smile. Minute later she walked out and saw him smelling the towel

"You're a tease you know that"

"Yes" she said smiling, then walk over to her bags and finish packing.

When done they pick them up and walk out of the room and walked to the elevators then down to the first floor. They both walk up to the desk and Sam paid for their rooms since she told Jack that she was going to while there.

Once every thing was paid for, they walk out side to their waiting limo. Once their bags were put away and they were in, they were on their way to the airport.

"Hey are you ok?"

"Yeah, I will be"

"Just remember I'm here for you"

"I know" He held onto her hand and they were lost in their own thoughts til they reach the airport.

When Jacob arrived at the hotel he went up to the front desk

"Hello can I help you sir?"

"Yes Samantha Carter room, I'm her father" He show the women his air force ID

"Sorry General Carter, but you Miss Ms Carter and Mr O'Neill, they sign out five minutes ago"

"Do you know where they went?"

"Air port"

"Thank you"

Then he turned and walk out of the hotel, he couldn't believe his miss her by five minutes. He knew he had to wait for couple of weeks before he could get time off to go to Colorado Springs.

When the limo arrived at the airport they got out and thank the driver after he passed them their bags before going into the turbinal. Once their bags were sorted out and tag they walk over to where their plane would be with tickets in hand and waited

"Sam I got a call this morning from General Hammond"

"Is every thing ok"

"Yes every thing is fine on base, he call to warn me, your dad was on his way to the hotel to see you"

"Jack why didn't you tell me earlier?"

"Sam" he put his hands on her arms and look in to her eyes

"Sam, George call to warn me, it seams your father isn't a happy camper this morning and I don't want him us setting you if we bump into him at the hotel. George knows that and I told him that you already been through a lot this past week and having your ill temper father is the last thing for you to worry about right now. I know you can take care of your self, but you have been through a lot with Jonas death, funeral and now a baby, I think dealing with your father is the last thing on your mind at the moment, don't you agree"

"Yeah, I guest your right"

"Sam what are you thinking and I hope it nothing to do with work" Sam smile

"No, I just want to get Jonas things sorted out first and then decided on what to do next"

"Sam how about the pregnancy test first, Hammond want it done soon as we return back to the springs, then when done and it comes back positive. Then he can sign you to the labs just like what you said you want to do, then you can deal with Jonas things, ok"

"Ok, but Jonas things will have to wait till I can get time off"

"Sam we don't got back to work till Monday, Daniel and Teal'c are with SG2 till Saturday any way, you got three days to get things started"

"Ok, thanks for telling me" he pulled her into a hug, then they heard that their plane is ready for boarding.

"Shell we" they walk together to the double doors they lead to the plane out side. Once on the plane, they were airs born ten minutes later. Few hours later they landed at the Colorado Springs airport. When they got their bags, they walk out side when SGC SUV pulled up

"Colonel, O'Neill, Major Carter, I'm here to take you to see General Hammond"

"Ok, thanks"

They put their bag in and got in the SUV then they headed to Cheyanne Mountain. They were quiet all the way till they reach the base. When they got out

"Sir, leave your bags here, I'll be taking you both home once you seen General Hammond"

"Ok, thanks, shell we Carter"

They walk to the first check point then to the elevators. They stop off at the infirmary first and saw that Janet was on, so they spoke to her in private.

"Colonel, Major what can I do for you both"

"I'm pregnant, I've taken one of those home pregnancy test and it positive"

"Ok how far long do you think you are?"

"About two months and Colonel O'Neill is the father" Janet look at Sam and then to Jack, then back to Sam

"The broca divide virus"

"Yes" Sam, said

"Ok so what do you want to do?"

"General Hammond want it confirm from here for the records, and when confirm he will be able to take the next step," Jack said

"Ok come with me major, colonel you stay here, till we return"

Janet got up, the Sam did. They walk out of the office and into the infirmary. Janet got a jar for Sam and passes it to her

"I'll wait here," Janet said

"Thanks"

Then Sam went to the women toilets and got a urine sample for Janet, then return after washing her hands and the out side of the jar. When she return she pass it to Janet

" Thanks, I'll go and do the test now"

"Can I come"

"Sure"

They walk out together and headed to the labs one floor up. When they walk in there, Janet got on to it strait away. Sam watch her do the test, when the sample turn blue, Janet turn to Sam

"Your pregnant"

"Thanks for telling me"

"Would you like to see your baby?" sam smile

"Yes, I would like that"

"Ok let go back and we better let the colonel know"

"Ok"

The left the lab once Janet got every thing sorted out. Then went to get Jack. Sam pock her head into the room

"Jack" he got up and walked over to her

"Sam" he stood in front of her

"Want to come and see the little one" she said smiling, he smile

"Yes, that means"

"Yes, I'm pregnant"

"Sweet, shell we" they both walk out of the office and into the infirmary

"Ok Sam lye down and lift your top and lower your pants" Sam did that while the curtain was being pulled across

"Ok this is going to be cold" Janet put some gel on to sam stomach

"Wow, that is cold, thanks for the warning" then she pick up the rod and place it over Sam lower stomach, jack was holding on to Sam hand at the time.

"Well every thing look good here but there is a problem"

"Doc" she turn the screen around so they could see

"Congratulation major, you carrying quintuplets"

"Four" Sam said

"Yes, here, here, here and here" she point to the screen. Jack quickly sat down in the chair in shock

"Doc, four, but I thought all women were having monthly jabs to stop this from happening"

"Yes, but if you remember colonel, three week before you and major did the deed, Sam was shot by staff blast and I couldn't give her, her month jab at the time cause on the antibiotics she was taking at the time"

"Oh" he remember what happen to Sam when they reach the gate after being chase by group of jaffa when one hit Sam on the right side of her back as they were running up the steps to the open worm hole when she was shot.

"Ok but still this should of happen I remember when Sara and I went to the doctors, they said it will take two months before she start oberlating again, not three weeks"

"I'm aware of that colonel, but some how we received a batch of wrong drugs and major Carter was the only one who received them remember me telling about it" she look at Sam

"Yes, that the machines got the labels mix up and by the time the workers found out most of the bottle were already pack and gone. Luckily I was the only one who had the hormonal drug"

"What was it if it wasn't the antibiotic?"

"Hormone treatment, If Sam had any more, there would have been more that four little ones. She only had three jabs when I got the call about the bottles, so I had to change to some thing else and I already inform General Hammond and major here about what happen and now this"

"Ok, well thanks for telling me"

"Now to change the subject want to hear there hear beats" Jack and Sam look at each other and smile, then nodded

"Ok" Janet turn the sound on and they all listen to there hear beats

"Every thing sounds good, and form what I would out Major you almost nine weeks and now your are pregnant, I want you to cut back your hours and eat three meals a day and no gate travel"

"Any thing else?"

"Yes I'm going to get you some iron tablet, will you be home tonight?"

"Yes"

"Ok, good, I'll pop around after work and drop a bottle off, so is they're any thing else?"

"No, that all"

"Ok I'll find out who the air force gynaecologist is here in Colorado Springs and get appointment sorted out for you for the next few days"

Janet pass a tissue to Sam so she could clean off the gel and then tired up her clothes

"Thanks Dr Fraser" then sam sat up and swang her legs over the edge of the bed and Jack got up and walk around the bed and stood next to Sam.

"Now colonel, I want you to look after the major here and make sure she dose get stress out, I know it has been ruff on her this past week, so make sure she takes things easy"

"Don't worry doc, I will"

"Good, you both can go now and see you tonight major"

"Ok" then Janet pulled back the curtain and they walk out of the infirmary

"We better go and let Hammond know"

"Yeah"

They walk to the elevators then down three floors to level twenty-seven then they walk to Hammond office. He door was open, when jack knock. Hammond wave them in

"Sit down, I been wait for you for over twenty minutes, where were you?"

"We went to see Dr Fraser sir" Jack said

Hammond got up and walked over and closed the door before walking back to his desk and sat down and looked at them both

"And"

"I'm almost nine week long with quintuplets sir" Sam said

"Quintuplets, are you sure major?" Hammond raised both eyebrows in shock

"I had ultra sound done, there no question about it sir, four babies, four heart beats"

"So you still want to transferred to the labs?"

"Yes sir"

"Ok from today till after the birth you will be ban from gate travel and colonel you will have to find a replacement on your team"

"Yes sir"

"If there is any thing else?"

"Sir I would like an extra week of so I can get Jonas things sorted out, since he left every thing to me in his will"

"Granted, I'll have it put down as grievance time since he was your husband"

"Thank you sir"

"If there is nothing else your both dismiss and colonel see you on Monday morning"

"Thank you sir"

"Your welcome, now has your father manage to catch up with you in Richmond?"

"No, we didn't see him there"

"Ok, well if that is all your dismiss"

They both stood up and Jack open the door and they walk out and headed to the elevators not saying a thing.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter six

As they walked up to their SUV, the driver opened their doors for them before getting into the drivers side.

"Where to, sir?"

"Major Carter's house."

"Yes, sir."

They ride rode in silence until they reached Sam's home. Jack got out with her and carried her bags inside.

"Sam, I'll come back in an hour. We can go out for lunch talk then, ok?"

"I'm not hungry, Jack"

"Everything is going to be ok, Sam. I am going to be there for you and our children."

"I know. Thank you."

"Good," he pulled her into a hug and kissed her,

"see you in an hour"

"Ok."

He kissed her one more time before walking out the door to the waiting SUV. Sam watched as he hopped in and was driven down the street. She closed the door and began to sort out her luggage and laundry before checking her answer phone for messages.

When she had finished, she moved to the bedroom, making the bed that she had stripped down before leaving for Richmond with Jack. After Sam had finished in the bedroom, she checked her mail, and then her watch. She still had fifteen minutes before Jack arrived, so she started a load of laundry.

With that done, she booted up her computer to check her e-mail and surf the Internet until she heard Jack's truck pull up. She shut down her computer as soon as she heard him knock on the door.

"Come in, Jack." Sam called.

When the airmen dropped Jack off at home, he checked his mail, did some laundry, changed the sheets on the bed and sorted out his bags.

Once he had finished around the house, he drove into town and bought Sam some crackers and orange juice for after the morning sickness. He picked up some roses on his way back to her house.

He grabbed the bag and the roses and knocked on the door. After only a few seconds, he heard Sam calling for him to enter, so he opened the door and went into the living room.

"Hey, are you ready?" He asked. When Sam saw the roses, she smiled.

"Yes. Wow, are those for me?"

"Yes, they are." He handed her the one dozen long stemmed red roses.

"Thank you, Jack! They're beautiful!"

"Just like you." they looked at each other for a moment

"I better put these in water."

Sam took the roses into the kitchen where she kept her vases. After putting them into one, she put the roses onto her dinning room table. She returned to the kitchen when she heard a plastic bag rustling and her refrigerator door open. She saw Jack in her fridge.

"Jack, what are you up to?"

"I bought you orange juice, crackers, bread, milk, sugar and tea for the morning."

"Thank you, but I could have gotten that later."

"Well, it's done now. So, are you ready?" he closed the fridge door and put the plastic bag under the sink with the others.

"Yes."

"Let's go."

Sam grabbed her purse, dropping her cell phone and keys into it, and her jacket as she walked out with Jack behind her. He closed and locked the door as he followed Sam to his truck. Jack opened the door for Sam, closing it behind her with a smile. He got in, and they started off into town.

"Sam, where would you like to go for lunch?"

"I don't know. I haven't gotten out much since I've been assigned to the base. Do you know a good place?"

"Yes. Just sit back and relax"

He took her hand and squeezed before letting go to stabilise the steering wheel. Just a few minutes later Jack parked his truck outside a restaurant called 'Ritz Grill'

"This is it. You can eat whatever you want. It's on me."

"Jack, I can pay for myself."

"Sam, I'll give you a choice." Her face turned white

"Sam! what wrong?"

"Jonas used to say that to me"

"Sorry. Want to talk about it?"

"He would give me a choice, and it didn't matter what I chose! It was always wrong." Tears started to roll down her cheeks.

"Hey, it's ok! Forget what I said." He pulled her to him and wrapped his arms around her. When she had stopped crying, she pulled back and he wiped her tears away.

"Jack, what were you going to say?"

"I was going to say, either I buy you lunch or buy baby things or both."

She smiled, "I'll buy my own lunch and we can talk about baby things, how does that sound?"

"That sounds good. Shall we? You have got to remember that you are eating for five now!"

"I know."

He leaned over and gave Sam a kiss and a smile,

"Come on, before the kids start wondering where their lunch is!" Sam giggled and smiled at him.

"That's what I like to see, but not hear!"

Jack locked the doors and they went into the restaurant, holding hands.

"MMM! It smells good in here."

"Wait until you taste the food! It's even better."

They were seated and their order was taken quickly. As they talked and laughed their way through lunch, Jack let Sam try some of his and she did the same back. They each paid for their own lunch, then used the restrooms before leaving the restaurant

"That was good, thanks for bring me here." Sam said as they walked out the doors.

"I knew you would love it. So want to go for a walk and walk it off?"

"Sounds good to me."

They walked up the street, holding each others hands and talking. they passed by a maternity shop and stopped.

"Want to go and see what they have?"

"Sure, Jack." They looked around the store for half an hour. As they walked out with bags in hand, and they decided to continue shopping for another hour before returning to the truck. Then they drove over to Babies R Us to look at the latest baby fashions. They were looking around for two hours before leaving with six bags of stuff.

Once in the truck, Jack could see that Sam was getting tired so they headed back to her place. When they arrived, Sam moved to grab a couple of bags, but Jack stopped her.

"Sam, you look tired. go in side and take a nap. I'll take care of this for you"

"Jack, I'm fine." Sam yawned.

"Sam, you're yawning and fighting to stay awake. you remember what doc said, so lie down, please."

"Ok, you win" he kissed her, and smiled as she went inside.

He picked up some of the bags and followed her into the house. After he had put them down in the living room, he made sure Sam was lying down. He walked into her room and saw her sound a sleep, so he took her shoes off, pulled the quilt over her and gave her a kiss, leaving her to sleep.

He went back out to the truck to bring everything else inside for her. When that was done, he checked her cupboards. There was nothing, so he wrote a note for her and went to the closest grocery store to stock them.

After he had returned and put the food away, he made himself a cup of coffee and sat down to watch TV. An hour later there was a knock on her door so Jack answered it.

"Hi doc, come on in. Sam is sleeping"

"Ok, thanks"

She walked in and he closed the door, following her into the living room

"Want some coffee or juice or something?"

"Coffee, thanks"

they went to the kitchen, where Jack turned on the coffee maker while Janet sat down at the breakfast bar.

"How is she?"

"Good, we had lunch in town this afternoon and then went shopping for few hours before I brought her back here, she looked tired."

"Ok, how did she eat?"

"She managed to eat dry toast and Orange juice this morning. By lunch time, she hungry. So I made sure she ate whatever she wanted. And usually about this time, she will be awake and want something sweet to eat, so I bought her some cookies, ice cream, fruit, suckers, gummy bears, chocolates and things like that"

"Some women do have different cravings"

"True when Sara was carrying Charlie, it was pickles, chicken chips and avocado dip sandwiches for lunch" Janet screwed her face up

"Yuck, how did you manage to see her eat a thing like that?"

"I would go into the other room"

"Ah" they heard footsteps and looked to see Sam walking into the living room with her hair all over the place.

"Hey, enjoy your nap?"

"Yes, thanks. Hi, doc"

"Major, how are you feeling?"

Jack gave Sam a glass of apple juice and made Janet her coffee.

"Sam, feel like eating anything?" Jack asked

"Yeah, some cookies and cream ice cream."

Jack smiled, opened her freezer, pulled out a container, got a spoon out of a drawer, and handed her the ice cream.

Janet watched Sam's reaction to the ice cream. Her eyes lit up like a little child and she licked her lips. When Jack handed it to her she took the lid off, scooped some up with the spoon, put it in her mouth, and moaned as she close her eyes.

"She's happy" Jack said.

"I can see that"

Sam opened her eyes, and looking at Jack, pulled the spoon from her mouth.

"How did you know? when did you get this?"

"over the past few days, when you wake up from your nap, you would call room service. If it wasn't ice cream, it was fruit or you would munch on gummy bears or suckers so I went into town while you were sleeping and bought some groceries for you, including the ice cream"

"Jack, thank you. how much?"

"AH," he put up his hand,

"Don't ask, ok, as I told you I'm going to be here for you and help you and the kids out"

She smiled, "how can I thank you?"

"Just carry on doing what you are doing, be happy like you are now, and let me spoil you once in a while"

"Ok." She put another spoon full of ice cream in her mouth.

"I see you have everything covered, Colonel." Janet said.

"Yes, doc, everything is covered." Jack replied, smiling.

"That's good to know. Anyway, Major, here is bottle of prenatal vitamins. Take one every morning, there are enough for two months. When you start running low on them, let me know." Janet pulled out the bottle and put it on the counter.

"Thanks, doc. I'll make sure she takes them everyday while I'm on earth."

"Ok. I better get going. you look after yourself"

"I will"

"Good, oh you have an appointment next Thursday to see Dr Terri Adam's, you gynecologist" Janet handed Sam piece of paper.

"That is her address"

"Thanks"

"Your welcome" Janet stood to leave.

"Good luck, and I will see you when you return to work."

"Ok, thanks for this." Sam got up and followed Janet to the door.

"I've been given another week off so I could sort out Jonas' house."

"Ok, as long as you take things easy."

"I will, thanks"

"If you need to talk sometime, you know where I am"

"I know, thanks"

After Janet walked out the door, Sam closed it and returned to her ice cream.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter seven

"What would you like for dinner?" Jack asked

"Some sandwiches would be fine for tonight, after all I did have a big lunch"

"True, Ill make some sandwiches later. What would you like to do now?"

"Sort out the bags and do some laundry."

"Ok. Anything else?"

"Check on the net for a big house with plenty of rooms"

"Ok, need any help?"

"Well you can check the net for me"

"Ok, how are you feeling?"

"Good, thanks for this"

"Your welcome"

Jack finished his coffee while Sam finished her ice cream and juice. Then Sam turned on her computer and logged into the internet. Jack took her seat as she moved to sort out the shopping bags.

"Sam, how big of a backyard do you want?" Jack asked.

"I was thinking about two acres, so there will be plenty of room for the kids to run around in."

"Ok."

Sam started another load of laundry, then she went into her spare bedroom to put away the baby clothes and diapers. Jack called her back into the study when he found a five bedroom, five bathroom house. She looked at it and shook her head for no, so he carried on looking as she finished sorting out the clothes.

She sat down at the computer to have a look at the different photos when Jack got up to make ham, and cheese sandwiches with lettuce, egg, and tomato for their dinner. He poured Sam a glass of chocolate milk and got himself a beer. He put their dinner on the coffee table in the living room, then went to get Sam.

"Hey, found anything interesting?" He asked, coming up behind her and placing his hands on her shoulders.

"No, she replied, there is nothing here that I like!"

"What about building a home? I noticed that there is plenty of land up for sale."

"Yeah. That sounds like a good idea, Jack. Ill start thinking of what type of house I want."

"Dinner is ready."

"Ok." She shut her computer down, stood and turned to look at Jack.

"What did you make?"

"Youll see. Come on, its in the living room"

"Ok, I will be right there."

"Ok"

He kissed her and watch her go into the bathroom as he went to the living room. He started flipping through the channels on her TV until he got to the Simpsons. He looked up and smiled as he heard Sam come into the room

"Feeling better?"

"Yes, thank you."

She sat on the couch, picking up her chocolate milk and drinking some of it before picking up her plate. She sat back and moved closer to Jack, picking up half of her sandwich to see what was in it, then taking a bite. Jack picked up his and started eating. They talked about Sams plans for the next morning.

"What do you want to do in the morning, Sam?"

"Go over to Jonas house and start sorting things out."

"Would you like some help?"

"Yes, I would. Thanks"

"What time do you want me?"

"Eight is ok with me"

"Eight it is. Ill go and take care of these dishes then head off since it is getting late and you need your beauty sleep"

"Thanks Jack"

Jack got up carried the dishes into the kitchen. He washed and dried them, then went back into the living room.

"Im off now, Ill see you in the morning"

"Ok, thanks for everything"

"no problem." she stood and followed him to the door.

"Sweet dreams" he said, kissing her.

"Thanks, drive carefully"

"I will"

He kissed her again before he walked down the path to his truck. Sam watched him drive away then locked the door and turned the outside light off. She returned to her computer

Once she was signed in, she went to Google and type in maternity clothes. With in the hour, she had bought five overalls, two shortall overalls since it was almost summer, nursing bras, shirts, skirts, pants, dresses, swim suits and sortie PJ sets.

When she fill out the detail the next thing was to find a quad stroller, so she went through Google again to see what she could find. Since there were many types of strollers, she checked them out, one by one, until she found the one she wanted. She decided to buy it there and then. Once she had filled out the details and printed a copy for herself, she shut down her computer and went to bed.

The next morning she ran into the bathroom and threw up. While she was throwing up, she heard some one walk into her bathroom. She turned to see Jack walking towards her with glass of water, then resumed throwing up.

She heard him sit down next to her, and felt him begin to rub her back until she was finished. He gave her the water and she rinsed her mouth out twice before taking a couple of drinks. She sat back against him.

"How long have you been here?"

"Five minutes" she nodded

"What a way to start the morning!"

"It will last for about another month or so"

"Another month?!"

"Yeah. Better?"

"Little"

"Come on, lets get you back into bed for a bit."

"Ok, I need to" she looked at him

"Ok"

He got up and flushed the toilet for Sam, then helped her up as she took another drink of water and passed the glass to him.

"Thanks for being here"

"Anytime"

He walked out of the bathroom, closing the door behind him. Jack went into the kitchen and made some dry toast for her and poured her a glass of orange juice. He put it on a tray with a pink rose that he had bought on his way that morning in a small vase that can hold up to four flowers. Once everything was on the tray he walked into her bedroom with a smile on his face.

After Sam relieved herself, she brushed her teeth and washed her face before going into her bedroom and crawling back into bed. She ha just sorted out her pillows when Jack walked in with the tray in his hands. He went over to the bed and put the tray down on her lap.

"Wow. Thank you, Jack" he sat down facing her

"Anytime" she picked up the vase and smelt the rose, then put it down. She drank some of the juice, then started eating her dry toast.

"Wheres yours?"

"Well, later, Im taking you out to omelette parlor for breakfast, how does that sound?"

"Sounds good to me"

"Good. Now enjoy"

"Thanks, Jack. Do you know where I can get some boxes from?"

"Why?"

"I want to send some stuff to Jonas family, like photos, family heirlooms"

"Sure I know where we can get some." he took out his cell phone and made a call.

"Hi Joan, Its Jack, how are ya?thats good. Hey, listen, do you guys have any boxes you dont want lying aroundSam needs some so she can send stuff to her crabby in-laws" Sam giggled, which made Jack smile.

"Hey, thats great! we will be there to pick them up. Thanksyes you will get a chance to meet hersee you then." He hung up.

"Crabby in-laws?"

"Well, thats how I see them after the way they treated you"

"Thanks."

"What do you want to this afternoon?"

I only want to spend few hours in the house this morning, then mail the boxes to his family, turn off his phone, and put his house up for sale. Then I want to look for a house, do you know a good real state agent?"

"Yes I do. After that, we can get some lunch and decided what to do this afternoon."

"Sounds good to me"

"Now that you are finished, why dont you take a shower while Ill take care of the dishes."

"Thanks."

Jack stood and carried the tray out of the room. Sam lie backs and put her hand over her stomach, where their children were.

"At least you have a good dad." Then she went to take her shower.

After Jack finished washing the dishes, he went back into Sams room, he could hear the shower, so he made her bed for her. He had just finished when her phone rang. He walked out of the room and quickly turned the answer phone on. He heard the person leave their message, and recognized her as Sams mother-in-law.

"Are you there? of coarse you are there. I want you to know that we are coming to take Jonas furniture this afternoon and you are not going to stop us. If you try, I will have you arrested and dont forget there is only one of you and twenty of us." She hung up.

Jack turned to see Sam standing behind him in a towel. He knew she had heard the message and went to her.

"What am I going to do?"

"Sam, what were you planning on doing with Hansons future?"

"Give it to charity"

"Ok, who were you going to give it to?"

"The Salvation Army"

"Ok. we will do that. Why dont you go get dressed, and Ill give them a call"

"Ok, thanks" he pulled her into a hug

"Everything is going to be ok Sam"

"I know"

As they pulled apart, the knot on the towel loosened and it dropped to the floor. Sam picked it up to rewrap it around herself.

"Dont, please." He was looking her up and down .

"Beautiful and sexy, just the way I remember!"

"Jack."

He looked into her eyes, stepped forward and cupped her face as he kissed her.

"Sam, you will always look beautiful to me." He told her.

"Even in six months time?"

"Yes" Sam smiled as he kissed her again.

"Now how about getting that sexy, naked body of yours dressed before I throw you onto the bed and fuck you so hard. Like what we did couple of months ago."

Sams eyes went wide as she remembered what had happened then, and what he did to her. Just remembering what they did was making her wet as she looked up at him.

"You wouldnt dare." Jack smiled at her, "You would."

she stepped back, turned, and walk quickly into her bedroom.

"OhSam? I can smell you, I know that I just turned you on." he said, smiling again.

He grabbed the phone book, looked up the Salvation Armys number and made the call for Sam. Sam had sat on her bed when she heard what Jack said.

"I just cant believe what he does to me! Damn him! Revenge can be sweet, though." she smiled to herself.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter eight

Sam stood up and went to the bathroom to get cleaned up. She dressed in a pair of maternity overalls and top since her other clothes were getting tight. Once dressed, she walked out of her bedroom to see Jack waiting for her.

"Ready?"

"Yep"

"Let's go." they drove Jacks truck to the 'Omelette Parlor'. Once there, they talked and laughed their way through breakfast. An hour later, they left the restaurant and went to a grocery store.

"Jack, what's going on?" Sam asked when they got there.

"Boxes, Sam."

"Oh, ok"

He parked and they went to the back door, which was propped open since the staff were going in and out.

"Excuse me, you are not allowed back here." A young man said, stepping in front of them.

"Hi. Can you get Joan, please? She is expecting us, I'm Jack O'Neill."

"Sorry sir, she told me that you were coming for some empty boxes."

"Yes that right"

"This was sir, what size boxes were you after" they follow the guy to where there boxes were

"Sam, what size?"

"Those big ones and these medium ones here will do, thanks" she replied, pointing to the ones she wanted .

"Sure, thing ma'am"

As he got the ones she wanted, Jack went to help with the folded boxes.

"Still sexy as ever, O'Neill?" they turned around to see a women, late forties with brown hair that was going grey, smiling at them.

"Joan, long time no hear. How are ya?"

"Good thanks, Jack. You must be Sam." she shook Sam's hand.

"Yes, I am."

"So you're the one that Jack been talking about for the past few months. I can see why. So, Jack, what's with the boxes?"

"They are for Sam"

"Ah yes the phone call, so you're in laws are real bitches?"

"Yes"

"Hell, their more than that! At the funeral, they had the flag given to them right in front of, what?, over three hundred people. I straitened some of them out and said it loud enough for other to hear so they knew who we were and why we were there."

"Gee, I'm sorry to hear that. Well, at least they all knew who you were."

"Yeah, Jonas' parents tried to con the government out of his air force pension, but it backfired with the will."

"He left every thing to you?"

"Yes"

"Well, at least he did the right thing there"

"Yes, he did"

"The boxes are to pack things up?"

"Yes, I'm sending some of Jonas' stuff to them, and the furniture is going to the Salvation Army"

"Good for you. Would you like some old newspaper as well? We've got tons"

"Thank you"

"I'll get one of the boys bring it to you. where's your truck, Jack?"

"Out back"

"Ok, I'll go and take care of that now"

"Thanks Joan"

"Anytime Jack, nice to meet you Sam"

"You too Joan"

Jack and the same young man carried the boxes out to Jack's truck with Sam following them. Once in the boxes were in the back, another man brought out the newspaper. Sam thanked them while Jack tied everything down.

When they arrived at Jonas' house, the two SG teams that were waiting for them greeted them. Sam looked at Jack,

"Who did you call?"

"Hammond. I told him about the phone call, so they are here to help out and if the in laws show up at least we have back up."

"Thanks Jack"

"I am just thinking of you and our kids. Come on let's get started, the truck will be here in half an hour and we've got heaps to do"

"Ok," they got out of Jack truck and the two teams walked over to them

"Colonel, General Hammond asked us to come here and said that you would explain what is going on."

"Hanson's family is arriving this afternoon to take every thing from this house, Sam wants to send some of Hanson's personal things to them and everything else to the salvation army"

"They've got the right, don't they sir?"

"No." Sam said, "Jonas left everything to me in his will, including his house and everything in it"

Sam showed the colonel from SG4 part of the will where it said that Sam was to get the house and the part where he put down the warning to his family about trying to take anything. He nodded and gave it back to Sam.

"Well, in that case, lets go"

Sam walked into the house and opened the windows to let some fresh air while one team went inside and the other helped Jack with the boxes.

"Major, where should we start?"

"take the table, chairs, and lounge suit outside so that it will be easier to get when the truck gets here." SG4 began to move things outside, "in the kitchen, everything can be gets packed into boxes, and marked. They are going to his parents." The other team started on the kitchen.

Sam went into Jonas' room and started packing his cloths into three large suitcases she found in his closet.

"Sam, what can I do?" Jack asked from the doorway.

"Find out if there is any thing in the hamper. If so, put it all into one of the big boxes with the sheets. Mark dirty laundry"

"Ok. will you be ok"

"I will be once this is over." She carried on packing and directing the guys. Half an hour later, when the truck from the Salvation Army arrived, everything that was going to them was outside. The teams helped load the truck while Jack and Sam vacuumed, swept and mopped the house.

Once everything was done, they thanked the teams for their help as they left. Sam called to have the phone disconnected and the power turned off after the guys left.

"Sam, how are you feeling?"

"Ok, I'll be glad once this day is over"

"Ok, shall we go to the real estate agency so you can take care of the paperwork on this place and check other houses out?"

"Sure, why not"

"Ok, let's go when you're ready"

"I'm ready"

The only things left behind were the boxes that Sam was giving to Jonas' parents. Ten minutes later they arrived at the agency. Since the staff were all busy, Jack and Sam looked at the different houses that were for sale.

There was a house she did like, she walked around the model, looking at it and reading the details.

"Found something?"

"Yes, this house, five bedrooms, six bathrooms with a four garage, but I'd like it to be bigger, with more rooms and a different kitchen."

"Jack! How are you? I haven't see you around in months." a man said, as he walked up to them and shook Jacks hand.

"Hi, Don. I've been busy, the Air Force called me back."

"Ah, black ops?"

"Yeah. Major Don McDonald, retired, this is Major Samantha Carter, USAF."

"Hi."

"Hi, what should I call you?"

"Sam"

"Call me don." they shook hands.

"Ok."

"So, what can I do for you, Jack?"

"Sam inherited a house from her late husband, and she wants to sell it"

"Oh, I'm sorry for your loss Sam. What was his name?"

"Captain Jonas Hanson"

"Never heard of him, sorry"

"It's ok. he wasn't here very long before the accident."

"Ok, I just need some details, come this way and we can get started."

"Thanks"

they sat down in Dons office. It took more than an hour to finish sorting out the paperwork. They shook hands again.

"Thanks for your help"

"Your welcome, see you at one o'clock then?"

"Ok, see you then Don"

"Hungry?" Jack asked once they were outside

"Yes, I am"

"there's a café not far from here, we can walk if you like?"

"Sounds good to me"

They ordered lunch and sat down at a table to eat while talking about what they would like to do that afternoon.

"I was thinking about what you said about building my own house."

"And what have you decided?"

"After seeing some of the photos of the homes, I'm going to do it."

"Good for you. Have you decided how many bedrooms and bathrooms?"

"More than five bedrooms to start."

"OK, well, how about looking at some land and then deciding from there"

"Sounds like a good idea, Jack"

They talked until it was time to leave. On their way back to Jacks truck, they stopped at a public restroom and met on the other side when they had finished.

Ten minutes later, when they arrived outside the house, Don was already taking photos of the outside. Sam opened the door to the house and showed him inside. He took more photos, then began filming 'video tour' shots of some of the rooms.

They talked while he was there. Half an hour later, Don finished by putting a "For Sale" sign in the ground next to the fence and Sam gave him the key.

"What about the boxes?" Then cars showed up and people got out of them.

"They are here to collect the boxes"

"What are you doing here?" Mrs. Hanson asked

"I was just about to ask you the same question"

"We are here to take our son belongings home with us"

"Go ahead, the house is open and Jonas' things are all packed up, go in, get them and leave"

"Boys, go and get them"

Five boys walked into the house, came out carrying boxes and put them in the car

"Mum" one of them, said

"Just, go and get them. then we can leave this place" They made two more trips.

"Jack, can you?" Sam looked at him and he nodded and walked into the house. A few seconds later, he closed and locked the door. Then he went back to Sam.

"Goodbye," Sam said, getting into Jack's truck.

"Hey! what about the rest of Jonas' stuff?" Sam looked at her mother-in-law.

"You got it." She closed the door and waited for Jack

"Don, we will meet you back at the agency."

"Ok, Jack, but what about them?"

"Don't worry, they came and got what Sam wanted them to have"

"Ok" they both went to their trucks and got in.

"Hey! Where is the rest of Jonas' furniture?"

"Just drive, she's giving me a head ache"

"Ok"

Jack followed Don back to the agency, leaving the Hanson's standing there. On the way, Jack held her, hand rubbing his thumb on the back of it.

"You did good today, Sam"

"Thanks"


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter nine

A few minutes later, they parked outside the agency and got out. They walked inside and looked around, checking out the land until Sam found one that she liked, it was five acres with flat to easy roll.

"I wonder where this one is" Sam said

"Let go ask Don"

"Ok" they walked over to Don.

"Don, where is this block of land? Number BC37459?"

"I'll show you"

He led them to a computer and called up the code.

"Is this it?"

"Yes" He clicked on the map, it was in the 'black forest'

"May I?" Sam asked

"Sure"

He stepped aside and Sam used the mouse to work out that the land was north of Colorado springs. She stood up and turned to Jack and Don.

"I'll buy it"

"Are you sure?"

"Why? Is there some thing wrong with it?"

"No. Are you going to build a house on it?"

"Yes"

"Ok, shall we get the paperwork done?"

"Yes" she said, smiling as they walked back into his office. When they were finished, Sam and Jack shook hands with Don and left.

"We had better go to my lawyer and get everything sorted out"

"Ok. Is your lawyer with the air force?"

"Yes"

"Then I know where the building is"

They got into Jack's truck and headed to the Air Force Academy. They parked in front of the building where the lawyers office was, and Sam saw her walk out of her office when they got out.

"Sam," she said, smiling.

"Julie, how are you?"

"I'm fine, what are you doing here?"

"Have you got time to talk to us?"

"Sure, I have ten minutes, come on in"

"Thanks" they sat down in her office.

"Major Julie Thomas, this is Colonel Jack O'Neill. We work together at NORAD."

"Hi, it's nice to meet you, Colonel"

"You too, Major"

Sam leaned forward and passed Julie the papers

"Is this the sale of the house?"

"Yes, and land I just brought"

"Ok, let's check things out." Julie looked through the paperwork,

"Everything is in order, so how are you going to pay for it?"

Sam handed her a check.

"Is this from Captain Hanson's insurance?"

"Yes, it was in my bank account yesterday"

"Ok. I'll take care of things from here."

"Thanks, hey is Dean still an Architect?"

"Yes he is, are you planning on building a house?"

"Yes"

"Ok, I'll see if he is busy"

"Thanks"

She picked up the phone and called someone as Jack leaned over to Sam.

"Who is Dean?"

"Her husband"

"Ah"

He straitened up and they waited while she finished her phone call.

"Dean is free to see you at three Sam," Julie said as she wrote down her husbands work address for Sam

"Thanks."

"No problem, if there is anything else just ask"

"I will, thanks for your help"

"Ok, good luck"

"Thanks" they stood up and shook hands as Jack and Sam left her office.

"What do you want to do now Sam?"

"I feel like something cold and sweet"

"Ice cream?"

"Sounds good to me"

They drove back to downtown Colorado Springs, where Jack knew of an ice cream shop. After they ordered, Jack a waffle cone and Sam a banana split, they sat at a table to eat.

"Have you decided on what sort of house you would like?"

"Yes"

"do I get any clues?"

"It will show two stories on one side and three stories on the other"

"Ah, different"

"Yes it will be alright"

After they finished their ice cream, they walked around the downtown area and shopped before returning to Jacks truck.

"Sam, shall we head to my place since we still have some time?"

"Why? Are you expecting some thing?"

"Yes"

"Ok"

When they arrived at Jacks house, he checked his mail and smiled when he saw the package.

"Is that what you have been waiting for?"

"Yes"

"Ok" Jack unlocked his door and let her into the house.

"Would you like a drink or something, Sam?"

"No thanks. But I do need to go some where"

While she used hiss bathroom, Jack got himself a drink and put his mail on the table. He opened the package, pulled out a ring box and smiled when he saw the ring inside. He was lost in thought when Sam walked back into the dining room.

"Hey, are you ok?"

Jack turned around and Sam saw the box.

"yeah, sorry, I was a million miles away"

"Is that what you have been waiting for?" she looked at the box again.

"Yeah"

"May I?" he handed her the box.

"Wow, it's beautiful? Is this what I think it is?"

"Yes. After you told me what sort of gemstone ring you would like to have, I checked the Internet for different rings. I saw this and I knew you would like it"

"Jack, I love it!" he smiled

"I was going to wait until the time was right, and for us to get to know one another"

"I understand" she closed the box and passed it back to him

"Come on lets go outside and sit in the sun for a bit."

"Ok"

Jack put the box down, picked up his drink, and followed Sam into the backyard. They sat and talked until it was time leave for Dean's office. They went straight to Deans office when they arrived.

"Dean, this is Colonel Jack O'Neill"

"Hi. It's nice to meet you, please sit down. Julie said you want to build a house?"

"Yes"

"Ok, tell me your ideas, and I'll type in the design and go from there."

"Ok"

"How many stories?"

"Two story on one side, and three on the other."

"Is the land slop hill?"

"Yes"

"Ok" he typed the information into his computer.

"How many bedrooms up stairs?"

"Nine bedrooms and five bathrooms"

"Ok. here are some designs of different bathrooms, so you can get an idea of what you want."

Sam looked through them and chose the ones she wanted. The master bathroom had a walk in double shower with frosted glass, a triple size Jacuzzi, the latest toilet and his and her hand basins. The other bathrooms had single walk in showers, baths and hand basins.

After Sam showed Dean which ones she would like, he put the number codes. Then they repeated the process with the bedrooms, stairs, closets and hallways as Jack watched.

"You sure know what you want, Sam" Dean commented.

"Thanks"

"Next is the kitchen. What sort would you like to have"

He showed her different photos and designs until she found the one she liked and told Dean what she would like to have added to it. So he put it all on the computer, then the dining room, the living and family room. They were there for two hours.

"We are getting there, Sam. How about we finish this off on Monday afternoon at one"

"Sure, I can't believe how long we've been here for"

"That's ok, I'm used to it"

"What do you think so far about the house?" Jack asked

"Good, Sam knows what she wants"

"Yeah, she sure does." they stood up

"See you on Monday afternoon, then, Sam"

"Yes, I'll be here"

"Ok" they shook hands and said their goodbyes.

"How are you feeling Sam?" Jack asked as soon as they got into his truck

"Tired and hungry"

"Ok. Let's go get some groceries and head back to your place. I'll cook dinner while you relax and put your feet up"

"Thanks Jack"

They went to the store and brought a few things before heading to Sam house. When they arrived, they noticed a moving truck in front.

"What the hell?!"

Sam ran to the back of the truck to see all of her things in there. Jack called the police as he was getting out of the his truck. As he walked over to Sam, he could hear her yelling at her mother-in-law.

"What the hell are you doing?"

"Taking my sons things."

"You're sons furniture is with the Salvation Army! They have all of his stuff, this is all mine." the family stopped.

"No. you're lying"

"Do you think Jonas would buy these types of things? Read these books and magazines? No, he wouldn't because I do. I gave Jonas furniture away because I have no use for them."

By now they could hear the sirens getting closer.

"We are taking what belongs to us!"

"Well, you and you're family are now in a lot of trouble!" Sam finished as the officers arrived.

"Officer, I want these people arrested and charged with breaking and entering, and robbery"

"You are, miss?"

"Major Samantha Carter, United States Air Force. This is my home and that is my furniture that they are putting in the back of this truck"

Sam showed the officer her military ID and her drivers license which showed her current address.

"Ok. Who are you?"

"Mrs. Hanson. We are here to take what is rightfully ours!"

"Major Carter, do you know these people?"

"Yes, my in-laws. My late husband was killed over a week ago. he left everything to me, I have copy of the will to prove it."

"Show me."

"I'll be right back"

Sam quickly retrieved the will from her office and handed it to the officer.


	10. Chapter 10

**AN: sorry for taking so long in up dating this story, By beta reader was moving house and has been ill. so with out futher a do, enjoy reading this chapter and feed back, please, please, please. It would make my day :-)**

Chapter ten

"And you, sir?"

"Colonel Jack O'Neill, Air Force, I am the one who called it in."

"Are you a friend of Miss Carter's?"

"Work colleague, and a close friend."

It was then that Sam returned and handed the officer the will. He showed his partner.

"Well, it states that Miss Carter is the rightful owner of all of Captain Hanson's possession. And according to her drivers license, this is her house." he handed the documents back to Sam as more cop cars arrived.

"Mrs. Hanson, you and your family are all being arrested for breaking and entering."

After the officers had read the Hanson's their rights, the lead turned to Sam.

"Miss Carter, we need you to come down to the station."

"What about my things?"

"Officer, can she go with you, and I'll look after her furniture?"

"Sure."

"But, Jack." He looked at her.

"I'll be down there soon as I call in some help with this stuff, ok?"

"Ok, thanks"

He held onto her hand and squeezed before letting go, then nodded at her. Jack watched as the family were put into police cars and Sam got in to one. After they had driven away, he got his cell phone out and called the base.

"Hammond"

"Sir, it's O'Neill, I need some help with Sam's furniture."

"Colonel, what's going on?"

"Hanson's family loaded some of Sam furniture into the back of a truck, thinking it belonged to Captain Hanson. They were arrested and are down at the police department."

"Where is Major Carter?"

"With them so she can give her statement."

"Ok, I'll send some help"

"Thank you, Sir. I'll tell you about it on Monday"

"Ok, I'll be looking forward to it"

"Yes, sir" They hung up.

When Sam and the Hanson family arrived at the police station, the family was booked and Sam was told to wait in an office. She sat down and waited for few minutes when two officers walk in and sat down.

She gave them her statement about what happened at her house, the threats on her answering machine, and everything else. When she finished, they asked her some questions.

Fifteen minutes after Jack spoke to Hammond, ten men showed up from the SGC

"Sir, General Hammond sent us to help out"

"Thanks guys, shall we?"

"Where is Major Carter?"

"Down at the police department, giving them her statement"

"Ok, let's get this done before it rains"

They spent the next twenty minutes putting everything back into Sam's house.

Once they were done, Jack thanked them and called a locksmith for the door.

"Sir how is Major Carter?"

"Tired, she was planning on having an early night. She hasn't been feeling well"

"I hope she feels better soon"

"She will be. Thanks again, guys, see you all on Monday"

"You to, sir, have a great weekend"

Then they all left just as the tow trucks showed up to tow the rented cars and truck to the Police impound. Jack left not long after wards after turning everything off the stove and locking up her house after the locksmith to change the damaged lock on Sam's door.

When he arrived at the station he asked to see Sam, so an officer showed Jack to the room she was in. When he walked in, she got up from her chair and hugged him.

"Hey, are you ok?" he asked, looking at her

"Yeah, just tired"

"I bet you are, when we return to your place, I'll reheat dinner for us, then after diner, you can relax in a hot bath before going to bed and having an early night, how's that sound?"

"Sounds good. Did you manage to get everything back into my house?" they sat down

"Yes. I called Hammond and he sent some guys over to help."

"I should thank them"

"I did for you. They were asking how you were so I told them that you were tired and haven't been feeling well, they understood"

"Thanks for being there for me"

"You know I will be there for you and our kids"

"I know" then the door opened and two officers walked in.

"Colonel O'Neill"

"Yes"

"We would like your statement about what happen at Miss Carter house"

"Sure, ask away"

They ask Jack what happen, so he told them what happen till the cops showed up and they asked him some other questions that he answered. They were finished ten minutes later.

"Miss Carter, do you still want to charge the Hanson family?"

"Yes, I've already been through enough hell these past two weeks as it is without having to deal with them"

"Ok we will be charging them. Is there anything else?"

"Sam, what about a restraining order on them until the trial? At least they can't bug you then"

"Good idea, can you do that for me please"

"Contact your lawyer about it"

"I better call Julie then" she looked at Jack

"Is there a phone she can use?"

"Sure this way"

One of the officers got up and so did Sam. She followed him out of the room to make the phone call.

"When do you think the trial will be?" Jack asked

"Why?"

"So I can let my commanding officer know so we can get time off."

"Oh, I don't know, sometime in the next two weeks."

"Ok"

"How long have you known Miss Carter for?"

"Just over six months"

"Ok" he was writing things down. A few minutes later, Sam and the other officer returned

"How did it go?"

"Julie is taking care of it now"

"Ok" then he turned to the two officers

"Is there anything else you need us for? Because I want to get Sam home, since she is not feeling well"

"No. If there is anything else, we've got your contact details. Your lawyer will contact you with the court date"

"Thank you"

The officers walked them to the front desk, where Jack and Sam said their goodbyes. They got into Jacks truck and drove to Sam's house. When they got there, Sam was asleep.

"Sam" Jack tried to wake her up gently

"Mmm, what?"

"We are here." she opened her eyes and look around

"Oh, I must have fallen asleep"

"Yeah. Come on, let's go inside."

"Ok"

Jack unlocked her door using the new keys. Everything had been put back the way it had been before, and Jack made Sam sit on the couch while he cooked dinner for her. After a while, she wandered into the kitchen to watch.

"Smells good"

"Thanks"

"Macaroni and cheese?"

"Yep, with green and red peppers and chopped ham." they sat down and Sam started eating hers

"Mmm, this is good. At least, it doesn't taste like chicken!" she said, smiling

"True" they talked while eating their dinners, then Jack got up and pick up the plates

"Jack, I can do that"

"It's ok. Why don't you get into your pyjamas and get in to bed, you still look tired."

"What about the dishes"

"I'll take care of it, you need your rest"

"Ok" she got up and walked to her bedroom.

Jack washed and dried the dishes, turned off the lights and went to check on Sam. When he walked into her bedroom, she was in bed sleeping. Or so he had thought until she opened her eyes.

"Hey, I'm off home now. See you tomorrow"

"Stay"

"Sam?"

"Please, stay with me tonight"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes"

"Ok, I'll be right back"

Jack walked out of the room to lock the doors and turn off the lights. Then he went in to her bathroom and relieved himself and wash his hands before stripping down to his boxers and tee shirt and crawling into her bed. Sam turned off the bedside light and snuggled down for the night. Jack rolled on to his side, snuggling up to her back and spooning her.

"Night Sam" he whispered into her ear

"Night Jack" they were both asleep within minutes.

Jack spent the whole weekend with Sam. They went shopping, walking, swimming, and generally had a good weekend. On Saturday morning, Julie called Sam while she was still in bed to let her know that the Hanson family had been released on bail, and that a restraining order had been issued.

On Monday morning, Jack went to SGC while Sam stayed at home in to check her mail, e-mail and check out different baby things on the net. Just before lunch, the stroller arrived, which made her happy. She decided to go into town for lunch and then go see Dean about her new house.

When Jack arrived at SGC, he changed and reported in to Hammond, left out how much Jonas had left Sam. Hammond told him to find a replacement for Sam, so he went to see Daniel and Teal'c, who were back from being off-world.

"Hi guys, what's up?"

"Hi Jack. Where's Sam?"

"She is still on leave until next week."

"Ok, how is she?"

"She is going to be ok"

"Ok"

"Anyway, since you two are here, there is something you should know."

"Jack?"

"Sam has been transferred to the labs"

"Why?"

"It is better if you ask her"

"Sure. So you are going to find Sam's replacement?"

"Yeah"

"How did the funeral go?"

"Ok, but I'm not happy with the way Hanson's family treated Sam"

"Why? What happened?" Jack sat down on a stool

"They received his flag for one. Second, there wasn't a chair for her to sit down on, the whole family claimed them."

"Gee, that's low"

"I know and to top it off, just about every one there thought that Hanson was single until the captain's mother had a go at Sam about being there. Sam told her that she was there for her husband funeral. Apparently that shocked everyone."

"I'll bet. Anyway, I have some good news that should make your day."

"What?"

"Hammond gave us the ok to take Teal'c shopping tomorrow"

"Hey! That's great, how about we make a day of it and see if Sam wants to join us"

"Sounds good. Should I give her a call?"

"Call her tonight. She will be in town sorting out Captain Hanson's affairs still"

"Ok"

They talked for a while before Jack left to go find Sam's replacement.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter eleven

After work, Jack went to see if Sam was at home. He knocked on the door, and used his spare key when she didn't answer.

"Sam! I'm home!"

There was no reply, so he closed and locked the door before walking through the house, looking for her. When he checked her bedroom, he noticed that the bathroom door was partially open, so he went to see if she was in there. He could hear bath water, so he pushed it open and smiled when he saw Sam in a bubble bath, smiling at him.

"Hey. I knocked but no one answered. I called out and you didn't reply, so I was worried."

"I heard you call out and knew you would be looking for me"

"Ah, enjoying your bath?"

"Yes" he walked in and pulled the toilet seat lid down before sitting on it.

"How was your day?" Sam asked

"Good, I told Hammond about what's been going on with the Hanson's."

"Ok. Anything else?"

"Yeah. We have a new team member. Lieutenant Gary Harris, he's on trail, so we can see how things go with him"

"That's good, how did Daniel and Teal'c take the news?"

"They were shocked. They wanted to know why but I didn't tell them about the kids, I thought I would talk to you about it first"

"Well, we better tell them since I am starting to show"

"Yeah…Daniel's going to give you a call tonight about shopping tomorrow"

"Shopping?"

"Yeah, Hammond gave us the green light to take Teal'c shopping; you know first time out of the mountain. Anyway, Daniel is going to call you tonight to see if you want to join us tomorrow"

"Sure. Sound like fun," she said, smiling

"Good, so, how was your day?"

"Good. I spent all afternoon with Dean, and the house is complete. He showed me a 3-D image of the house so that I could make changes while I was there if I wanted."

"That's great. And is it what you wanted?"

"Yes. I've already got the permits and everything is paid for"

"That's great" he said, smiling

"I know. They are starting next week, it will take four months to build"

"Four months! Wow, by the time you move in, you would be over six months pregnant."

"I know. And I've also been doing some thinking about what you asked me in Richmond"

"Thinking about what?"

"Moving in with you"

"Oh. Are you still thinking about it?"

"I've decided"

"And"

"I've decided to move in with you Jack. It will save you from coming here in the morning on the way to work"

"Are you sure?"

"Only if you'll have me?"

Jack smiled, moved to the edge of the tub and kissed her.

"Only on one condition"

"What's that?"

"That you sleep with me in my bed. Because I love waking up in the mornings with you in my arms, it feels so good, so right. And when you do get bigger, I'll be able to stroke your stomach in the night and mornings like I did last night and this morning." Sam smiled at him.

"Including breakfast in bed?"

"Any thing you and our kids' hearts desire"

"Even if it's sardines and pickles on toast" Jack screwed his face up.

"Yes. Even that"

"What if I want salted potato chips and corn radish at three in morning?"

"I'll make sure it's in the pantry and chocolate milk's in the fridge"

"Ok, I'll move in with you"

"Sweet! What about all your furniture?"

"Storage, until the house is finished"

"Ok. Will you need anything from here, besides your computer?"

"My clothes," she said, giggling

"Of course"

"I better get out. The water is getting cold."

"Ok, while you get dressed, I'll go and dish up dinner. Then we can talk and start making plans."

"Ok" Jack stood up and handed Sam a towel as she pulled the plug and stood

"Thanks"

"No problem"

He walked out of the bathroom as she got out of the tub. She dried off and got dressed in her chemise pyjamas. She then cleaned up her bathroom before going to see what Jack brought for dinner.

The next day, while Jack was at work, Sam moved most of her stuff into Jacks house and made some calls about putting the rest into storage.

Sam spent the afternoon at sorting her belongings and stocking Jacks cupboards. She started dinner, and checked her e-mail while it was cooking. Once it was in the oven, she played some computer games until her cell phone rang.

"Carter"

"Sam, its Daniel. You had better come to the base, its Jack" Sam went pale

"I'm on my way"

As she hung up, she turned off the computer and oven, grabbed her keys and jacket, locked the door and drove to the SGC.

She quickly walked to the infirmary and immediately looked for Jack. She was about to ask where he was when she didn't see him, just as she was paged.

"Major Carter to the briefing room"

She turned around and walked to the briefing room. Everyone but Jack was there.

"Sir, where is Colonel O'Neill?"

"Major, you'd better sit down." Sam sat in Jack's usual seat

"Dr Jackson asked if you could be here for this"

"Ok"

"Sam, how well do you think you know Jack?"

"Why? What's going on?"

"Well...there appears to be two Jacks"

"Two Colonel O'Neill's?"

"Yes"

Daniel briefed Sam on the planet they visited and what happened when they returned.

"So, how do you know that there are two colonels?" Sam asked

"Five minutes after we returned, another Jack O'Neill came through the gate from the same planet"

"That is strange, well I could talk to them both and find out which one is our Colonel O'Neill"

"Ok. Take Teal'c with you, just in case" Hammond said

"Yes, sir"

"Good luck, Major" he left the room

"Sam, are you ok?"

"Yeah I will be"

"Have you put on weight?" Sam looked around the room

"No, I'm pregnant"

"What? Is it Captain Hanson's?"

"No. Colonel O'Neill is the father"

"Oh. How far long are you?"

"Nine weeks, with quads" Daniel looked shocked and Teal'c raised an eyebrow.

"Nine weeks, then...it was the virus, wasn't it?"

"Yes, come on we've got work to do."

Sam stood up and walked out of the room. Teal'c followed not far behind with the others. A few minutes later, Teal'c and Sam walked into one room. Sam spoke to the first Jack, and then went to the next room.

"Sam! What are you doing here? What's going on?" Jack looked from Sam to Teal'c, then back again. Sam stepped up to Jack like she did with the first one and looked into his eyes. Then she hugged him.

"Ah, Sam, are you ok?" he asked when she pulled back

"Yes, Jack. Everything is going to be ok"

She gave Teal'c a small nod and he left the room to inform Hammond. Sam then told Jack about the other one and everything that had happened. By the time she finished, Hammond and the others had walked into the room. Jack told them about touching the crystal, waking up alone, and going back to the 'gate.

"Sir, I would like to talk to…me."

"Sir, the other colonel is not a threat."

"Very well"

"Thank you, sir"

Jack walked out of the room; Sam followed him and showed him which room his copy was in. When Jack opened the door and went in, Sam was just behind him at a safe distance. She listened as they talked, and then was shocked when the first Jack put his hand on her Jack and turned into a boy she recognised from photos at his house"

'Charlie' she thought to herself.

She could see the pain and sadness in Jack eyes when he looked at his son. They had talked for a couple of minutes more when she heard Charlie say that he needed to return to his planet, or he would die. Sam went to where Hammond and the others were waiting.

"Sam?"

"Sir, can you get a GDO for Colonel O'Neill? He will need it"

"Major?"

"The alien needs to return to his world before he dies. It's not Colonel O'Neill, it's his son, sir."

"Oh God!" Daniel said

"Very well, when they are ready, we will be waiting in the gate room"

"Thank you, sir" She went back into the room.

Jack and Charlie turned to look at Sam.

"Jack's heart will heal in time. You have given him a second chance to be a father, you will look after him?" Sam crouched next to Jack, looking at Charlie.

"I promise I will make him happy, just as he has made me happy."

"You two are meant to be together. Be happy"

"We will." Sam said

"We should go, before it is too late." he looked at Jack

"Sure."

They stood and walked out the door together. Charlie held on to both of their hands as they walked to the gate room.

"General Hammond is waiting for you, Jack, he understands"

"Thanks, Sam"

"When you return, we can go home. I have dinner in the oven"

"Oh? What's for dinner?"

"Shepherd's pie"

"Sounds good"

"Wait until you try it"

"I can't wait"

"I bet you can't"

They both smiled. When they reached the gate room, the gate had already started dialling. Hammond gave Jack a GDO, Looked from Charlie to Jack and noted the resemblance.

"We will be waiting for your return."

"Thank you, Sir" When the wormhole formed, Jack looked at Sam

"We will keep the light on for you," she said, smiling.

"Thanks. See you when I return?" she nodded.

They watched Jack and Charlie walk through the gate and it shut down. They went their separate ways for the rest of the evening. Sam stayed in the control room the whole time.

Hours later, the gate activated. When the wormhole was formed, an IDC was received. When the iris was opened, Jack came through. Sam went down to see him. When she walked into the gate room, she could see he'd been crying.

"Come here" she said as she hugged him.

"It's ok, Jack, I'm here for you"

"I know" They stayed like that for a few minutes before pulling apart so she could look at him.

"Thanks, Sam"

"Your welcome. Come on, Dr Fraser is waiting for you." he groaned as they walked out of the gate room, which made her smile

"Remember, once you've had your post op and shower, you can come home to a hot meal"

"Sounds good to me" When they reached the infirmary, Sam gave him a quick kiss.

"See you at home"

"Ok see you soon" then he walked in to the infirmary while Sam went home.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter twelve

Half an hour later, Jack turned into his driveway. He saw one of the garage doors up so he drove in and saw Sam's new blue SUV on the other side. When he went into the house, something smelled good and he smiled.

"Honey, I'm home!" He closed the door as Sam walked into the living room, beer in hand.

"You know, beer isn't good for our babies."

"I know that, it's for you" He kissed her as she handed him the beer.

"How did it go with Dr Frasier?"

"Well, I'm still alive, but I've got a sore ass after she jabbed those dam big needles into it!" Sam giggled

"Dinner is ready"

"Good, cause I'm hungry"

"You're not the only one"

She kissed him again before they walked into the kitchen. Jack watched Sam dish up dinner and bring it to the dining room. They talked while eating their dinner.

"The others know about the babies," Sam said

"Oh? Ok, what was their reaction?"

"Teal'c just raised an eyebrow, but I think he was surprised. Daniel was shocked, and asked a lot of questions."

"That's normal for him"

"True. And the captain...well, I only just met him"

"Ok. This is good."

"That's good"

They talked about other things and Sam told him that she had moved some of her things into the house, and that everything else could go to storage.

"You bought food?"

"Yes, you can check it out later, if you want"

"Ok"

They did the dishes together, and then watched TV until they were ready to go to bed. Jack looked at the bed as he got in.

"Sam, did you change the sheets?"

She walked out of the bathroom as she answered, "Yes, why?"

"Well, I changed them when we returned from Richmond."

"Oh, sorry"

"Don't be, come here"

He flipped back the covers and patted her side. She got in and he pulled the blankets over her as she snuggled up to his side while he turned the light off.

"You know, it's going to be interesting on Saturday"

"Oh? Why do you say that?"

"Showing Teal'c around"

"Ah, yes. It is going to be fun."

"Let's get some sleep; I have to be on base at seven"

"Ok, night Jack"

"Night, Sam" he kissed her forehead before closing his eyes. They were both asleep within seconds.

The next morning, when Jack's alarm went off, he rolled over and turned it off just as Sam got up and ran to the bathroom. Jack filled a glass of water, crouched down next to her and rubbed her back until she finished. Then she leaned back against him and he handed her the water. She rinsed her mouth out three times before taking couple of drinks.

"Feeling better?"

"Yes, thanks"

"Ok. Come on; let's get you and the kids back to bed"

"Ok" Jack flushed the toilet and helped Sam back to bed.

"I'll go and get some juice for you"

"Thanks"

Jack went into the kitchen and got Sam glass of orange juice. He sat on the bed and handed it to her.

"Thanks" she said as she took some small sips

"Better?"

"Yes"

"Good, since it still early, why don't you get some more sleep?"

"Ok" Sam put the glass down on the nightstand and snuggled down.

Jack gave her a kiss before going into the bathroom. He checked on her while he was dressing, and she was already asleep. He kissed her one more time and turned out the lights, leaving their room. Twenty minutes later, he left for work.

Sam woke up just after 0900, went to the bathroom and took a shower. After getting dressed, Sam was hungry. So she made peanut butter toast with fried eggs and left over mash potato.

Sam spread the potato onto the toast then added the eggs, sat down at the breakfast bar with a class of chocolate milk and ate her breakfast, happily.

After breakfast, Sam cleaned the kitchen and made the bed. Then she went to her house to pack, and wait for the moving company to come put the rest in storage.

She had just finished loading her last box into her car when the truck arrived. The company packed the rest of the house for Sam, loaded the truck and left. Not long after they left, the carpet cleaners showed up to clean the carpets and the linoleum floors.

When they finished, Sam signed the receipt and they left. She looked around her house of seven months before she closed and locked the door for the last time.

Then she went into town and dropped the keys off at the realtor before doing some shopping. Then she ate lunch before heading back to Jack's house. Over the next few days, Sam was busily getting everything sorted out in Jack's home.

On Friday night, the guys showed up for pizza and movie night. They were all enjoying themselves; laughing, having lots of fun, and telling Sam about what happened to SG3's new team members.

After the movie, Sam said good night to the guys and went to bed. The guys decided to teach Teal'c how to play poker for the next two hours before they all decided to call it a night.

The next morning, during breakfast, they watched Sam eat ketchup, peanut butter, fried mashed potatoes and mustard on toast with glass of chocolate milk. When she finished, she looked at them

"What?"

"How are you feeling, Sam?" Daniel asked

"Good"

"Ok"

"Sam, did you have any midnight snacks during the night?"

"Yes"

"Jack?" Daniel looked at him

"I noticed this morning that a bag of potato chips and a jar of corn radish were missing"

"Guilty" Sam said

"Well, we will have to get some more then" he said smiling

"Yep, so, when you guys have finished breakfast, we can go into town"

"Sounds good to me" Jack said.

They had finished breakfast, cleaned up, and were out the door half an hour later. They decided to take Teal'c to the mall and show him around for the day while shopping.

When Jacob arrived in the springs, he rented a car and drove to Sam's house. When he got there, he noticed a 'for sale' sign in the yard. He got out of the car and looked inside; the place was empty, so he drove to Hammond's house.

When he got there, Carol Hammond was working in the front garden. She looked up, shocked to see who it was.

"Jacob! This is a surprise. If you are looking for George, he's at work."

"Hi, Carol. It's good to see you too" he replied, as they hugged.

"So, what brings you here?"

"I came to visit Sam, but the house was empty and a 'for sale' sign was out front"

"Oh, so you don't know?"

"Don't know what? Carol, what is it?"

"I had better call George, to see if Sam working today. Come inside"

"Thanks"

Carol had seen Sam a couple of days ago in the mall. They had found a place to sit and have lunch together, while they talked. Sam had told carol about the babies and who the father was, but, she didn't say how it had happened because it was classified; which Carol had understood having being married to George for over thirty years. Most of his work was classified.

"Want a drink?"

"Yes, thanks" She put the coffee on as she called the SGC from her cordless phone.

"Hello. Can you patch me through to General Hammond please? It's Carol Hammond, his wife…thank you"

"Hammond"

"You will never change," she said smiling

"Carol, is everything ok?"

"Jacob is here, looking for Sam"

"Oh. What have you told him?"

"Nothing, is Sam there?"

"No, she is on downtime until Monday"

"Ok. Do you know where she is?"

"No, but I'll call and tell her to call you, how does that sound?"

"Good idea"

"Ok, what mood is he in?"

"Puzzled, slightly angry"

"Ok, I'll give Sam a call"

"Thanks. See you tonight"

"Ok then, bye"

"Bye, dear" she hung up, poured the coffee, and sat next to Jacob

"He's going to track her down now"

"Ok, thanks. So, how are you these days" they talked while waiting for the call.

Jack and others were showing Teal'c around, and letting him buy clothes and other things since he had been given a credit card. He bought a TV, a DVD player and the Star Wars trilogy on DVD, and some candles as well. They were just sitting down with lunch when Sam phone rang. She looked at the caller display,

"It's the SGC," she said, as she answered

"Carter"

"Major, it's General Hammond"

"Yes sir, is everything alright?"

"Yes. Can you give Carol a call?"

"Why, sir?"

"Jacob is there. He's been looking for you" Sam closed her eyes, then opened them and looked at Jack

"Ok, I'll give her a call. Thank you, sir"

"Any problems, you know where I am"

"Thanks, sir"

"Sam, are you going to tell him about the babies?"

"Depends on what mood he is in, sir"

"Ok, fair enough, good luck"

"Thank you, sir" they hung up and Sam called Carol.

"Hello?"

"Hi, it's Sam"

"Sam. Did George call you?"

"Yes, he did. Is Dad still there?"

"Sure. Hang on, dear"

"Sam?" Jack asked

"Dad went looking for me at General Hammond's house"

"Hello, Sam"

"Hello, Dad, General Hammond said you were looking for me"

"Yes, I went to your house but it was empty"

"I know"

"Sam, where are you? I want to talk to you?"

"I'm in the mall. You can meet me outside the health store in an hour."

"Ok, I'll see you then"

"Ok, bye" she ended the call.

"Sam, are you really going to meet him?"

"Yes, Jack, I am"

"Would you like for me to be there with you?"

"No, but you can watch my six" she said, smiling and holding his hand

"That I can do"

"Sam, who is your father?" Daniel asked

"Major General Jacob Carter."

"Air Force?"

"Yes, he and General Hammond have been friends since they were in basic training, over thirty years ago."

"Wow! That is a long time"

"It is."

they talked for another twenty minutes before Sam needed to use the bathroom, then, they continued shopping until it was almost time for Sam to meet Jacob at the health store. Gary and Daniel took Teal'c to more stores while Sam waited at the entrance, with Jack not far away.


	13. Chapter 13

**AN: Sorry for taking so long in updating this story, blame my beta reader for it.... and happy new year every one.**

Chapter thirteen

Sam was there for five minutes before Jacob saw her. When he got closer, he was shocked to see her slightly expanded stomach. Then he noticed something else; she was glowing, just like her mother had when she was pregnant.

"Hello, Sam" He greeted her from behind. she turned around,

"hi, Dad"

"How are you?"

"I'm fine, you?"

"I'm good. When are you due?"

"Six and half months"

"But you're showing…"

"Let's go sit down."

"Ok" They sat on a nearby bench, Sam facing Jacob.

"Dad, I'm ten weeks pregnant with quadruplets."

"Quad…Holy Hannah! Is Jonas the father?"

"No. It's someone else but I can't tell you how it happened."

"Classified?"

"Yes"

"Ok. So, where are you living now?"

"With the father"

"Is he in the Air Force?"

"Yes, and before you get all judgmental, he'd been through a rough time before I came along. The kids and I have given him a second chance. He would do anything for me and has shown how much he cares about us."

"I would like to meet him"

"I knew you would say that. Just like I know that you would threaten him, like you did with Jonas."

"Sam, all I want to do is meet him. I promise I won't threaten him."

"Well, we are in a pubic place so ok. But be warned, you don't want to mess with him, he is former black ops"

"Ok."

Sam beckoned Jack over and Jacob looked over as he was walking towards them. Jacob recognized him from the funeral,

"He's the father?"

"Yes," Sam replied before beginning the introductions, "Colonel Jack O'Neill, my father: General Jacob Carter"

"General."

"Colonel, so you're the one who got my daughter pregnant."

"Dad! That's enough."

"Sam, he's what? Ten, twelve years older than you" he looked at her

"Dad, I don't care! If you're going to be like this, then I'm going to walk away and you will never see any of these kids." she gave him a hard look as Jack put his hand on her shoulder.

"Sam, take it easy. You heard what Doc said"

"I know" she put her hand over his.

"General, I don't give a rats ass what you think about me, but I will tell you this: I love your daughter. I will protect her, and our kids to the best of my ability. If that isn't good enough for you, too bad"

"Are you going to marry her?"

"When the time is right. At the moment, she's going through a lot. What she needs right now is love and support, and that is what I'm giving her."

Jacob looked Jack in the eye and saw that he was telling the truth. He nodded, then looked at Sam. She had visibly relaxed.

"I'm just an old over protective father. I'm sorry, Sam"

"It's ok, Dad, but there is one thing you can do to make up for the way you just treated us."

"What's that, Sam?"

"You can by me ice cream," she said, smiling

"ice cream?" he laughed, "Sure"

They started towards the Dairy Queen in the food court.

"Jack, I saw something in the heath shop that might help with my morning sickness…I'll be right back."

"Ok. If you're not back in five minutes, I'll call a search party."

"Funny," she kissed him and turned back to the store. Jack looked at Jacob, who was staring at him.

"What?"

"You have a weird sense of humor"

"I know, but it makes Sam smile and laugh"

"True. Damn, I forgot to ask her what she wants."

"Don't worry, I know"

"That's good." Jacob had just gotten Sam's ice cream and they headed out into the hall when they saw her walking towards them.

"Hey! Found what you were looking for?"

"Yep. Thanks, Dad"

The two men smiled when she bit into her waffle cone.

"What?" Jack used his thumb to wipe the ice cream from the end of her nose.

"Oh" she grabbed his hand and it off his thumb, then bit in to her cone again.

"So, Dad, how are things in DC?"

"Good. I was planning on putting you name on top of the list for NASA, but now that will have to wait."

"Oh." they walked while Sam ate her ice cream.

"Where are you staying?"

"Carol said that I could stay with her and George."

"Oh. I'm sure you would like to spend some time with them. After all, it's been about three years since you last saw them."

"I know, but, I do want to spent time with you. Sam, I want to try to mend some fences"

"I would like that too"

When Sam finished her cone, she was smiling which made Jack happy. By that time the rest of SG1 was heading towards them with their arms full of bags.

"Gee guys, you've been spending big" Jack said, grinning.

"Thanks a lot, Jack"

"Dr. Daniel Jackson, Captain Gary Harris, Teal'c; this is my father, General Jacob Carter."

"Hello" Daniel said

"Hi"

"Sorry I can't salute you, as you can see, sir" Gary said

"That's unnecessary, Captain." then Sam's phone rang

"It the SGC"

"Properly Hammond call to see if we still alive"

"Funny" then she press a button

"Carter"

"Major Carter, it's Sergeant Davis. We have a problem, the computers crashed"

"Have you tried rebooting?"

"Ma'am, all of the computers on the base crashed. The iris is open and we can't close it."

"I'm on my way"

"Yes, ma'am. General Hammond wants SG1 here, just in case of a foothold situation, also."

"We are on our way," she hung up he phone, "Sorry, Dad, we've been called back to the base. All of us."

"Sam?" Jack looked at her

"I'll tell you on the way"

"Ok. Well, then we better go. Sorry, sir"

"That's ok. Can I come?"

"Sorry, Dad, but I'll talk to General Hammond"

"Ok, Sam" they hugged

"Sorry"

"Just go"

They were walking away when he heard Sam saying, "The computer crash and the Iris is open"

"Shit! That's not good"

"I know"

Twenty minutes later, Sam was in her lab checking her computer, which was on a different system than the rest of the base. She was then able to use her laptop, which was connected to the base mainframe, and find out what the problem was.

She discovered a virus in the system and uploaded antiviral software to the laptop. When it was done, she spread it throughout all of the base computers and was able to shut the iris and control the control room computers from her lab until the virus was gone.

She was there for over three hours. When it was finally done, she rebooted all the computers at once and her laptop. She smiled when everything came back online, then checked to find out where the virus came from. As soon as she found out which computer it came from, she went to find out what was on it. She was almost to one of the recreation rooms when Jack met up with her.

"Hey! Great job, Sam, Davis told me that everything is back online."

"I know. There is just one more thing to do"

"Oh"

When they reach the rec. room, Sam checked each computer until she found the

one with the virus on it. She disconnected it from all the other computers before checking it out. When she logged onto it, a web site came up so she checked it out. Both officers were shocked to see that it was a porn site.

"Turn it off, Sam, I'd rather see one naked women than all of that."

"Don't worry, I'm getting rid of it after I do something. Trust me"

"Ok, I'll be in the mess hall"

"Ok"

He left her to it.

Sam hacked the site and posted a virus warning, then she got out before the owner tried to trace the hack. When she was finished, she deleted the site from the computer and uploaded the antivirus to the computer again. Then she put everything back the way it was.

She got up and started to leave when a group of airmen walked in, saluting Sam as they passed her. When she was at the door, she heard them talking about a website that one of them had found and what was on it. Sam walked back in and watched to see what would happen. They went to the website that Sam had just deleted, saw the virus warning and were about to ignore it when Sam pulled the plug from the wall.

"What the…?"

"So, you were the one who screwed up the computers." they turned and stood at attention.

"Major, what do you mean?"

"When you clicked on that porn site, it had access to all the computers on the base and downloaded a virus that I just spent the last three hours getting rid of. Now, I want all of you to follow me right now"

Sam turned and walked out the door, they quickly followed her to the briefing room.

"Stay here." she ordered, then walked in to Hammond's office.

"Major, good work. Why are those airmen in the briefing room?"

"They are the cause sir, I already had a go at them."

"Major?"

"They clicked on a site that has a virus on it. As soon as you click on to the site, it uploads the virus. From my calculations, it only needed a minute to download and wipe everything and that's what they did."

"Ok. good work"

"Thank you, sir"

"Did you meet up with Jacob?"

"Yes. He is staying with you and Auntie Carol, so you two can talk"

"What about you? He did come to see you."

"I know, sir, we go tomorrow. You can give him Jack address"

"Ok. If there is nothing else, you can go home"

"Thank you, sir. I'm going to the mess hall, where Jack is eating all the pie, I hope he left me some." she said, smiling

"Well, you'd better go, then"

"Yes, sir. You should leave those guys to sweat a bit before going to talk to them, sir."

"I might just do that," he said, smiling.

Sam walked out the door leaving the three airmen to Hammond. He gave them a 'pissed off' look, which had them all worried, and made a couple of calls before dealing with them.

Sam joined SG1 in the mess,

"Hey, I hope there is some pie left," she said,

"Here I saved these two for you. They were the last two slices."

"Thanks, Jack"

She sat down next to him and he passed the two plates over with a fork. She rewarded him with a smile, then started eating the first one while telling the others what had happened.

Just as she was finishing her second pie, the alarms went off. Sam stood up and Jack grabbed her hand, looking at her.

"Sorry," she sat down again

"Medical team to the gate room! SG1 to the gate room! Major Carter to the control room!"

they got up and ran to the gate room. When they got there, there were people running through the gate.

"Sir, what's going on?"

"Abydos was attacked."

"What? Any idea who?"

"No, but one of them said that two death gliders crashed outside the pyramid."

"Jaffa, sir?"

"They went to see who they were, colonel. They said one is Dr Jackson's wife. She is injured."

"What?"

"There was another women with her. They brought them here, as for the other glider the goa'uld in it was dead."

"Ok, so why are we here?"

"They know you and Dr Jackson"

"Ah, ok. We might as well get these people settled. How did you know it was them, sir?"

"They dialed here. When it shut down, and we found out that it was Abydos, I sent SG2 through, they told me what was happening."

"Ok, Daniel's going to be shocked when he sees his wife."

"I know. We've got work to do."

"Yes, sir"

Over the next hour, they got everyone settled in and were pleased that Daniel was there. When Daniel found out about Sha're, he was shocked. He went to see her, only to find her in restraints because of the goa'uld.


	14. Chapter 14

**AN: Sorry for taking so long in up dating this story, blame Amanda (ProudMarineWife), my beta reader**

Chapter fourteen

Sam went to see Janet but she was in theatre. The nurses were busy with the wounded. Sam noticed that one of the heart monitors had flat lined so she rushed over to the women and began CPR.

She was breathing into the woman's mouth, when her arm came up and held Sam's head in place. One of the nurses ran over to them, and stopped suddenly when Sam's eyes began to glow. She ran to the emergency button, hit it, and SF's ran into the room with their guns drawn.

"She...she's a goa'uld! I saw her eyes glow!" the nurse said, in shock, as she pointed to Sam, who had collapsed on the floor. Hammond ran into the room, saw Sam on the floor and started to walk over to her, but the nurse stopped him.

"She a goa'uld, Sir. it went into her mouth when she tried to revive the women.0 I'm sorry." She explained, shocking Hammond.

"Get SG1 here now," he ordered.

"Yes, sir," she paged SG1 to the infirmary. Suddenly, Sam stood up, put her hand over where her children rested, then looked at Hammond and walked over to the body.

"Hold it right there"

Sam looked back at him, "I'm just putting the sheet over my previous host," the goa'uld said, as she did so, then stood back from the body. SG1 entered the infirmary, and stopped next to Hammond.

"Sir, what's going on?" Jack asked his general.

"Major Carter has been taken over by a goa'uld."

"I am not a goa'uld!" she responded, flashing her eyes at them. She turned her attention to Teal'c, moved forward three steps, and stopped.

"Teal'c of Chulak, I heard what you did. You are very brave and I am pleased that you are here, because you know who I am."

"Who are you?"

"I am Tok'Ra. I am Jolinar of Malk'Sur." Teal'c raised an eyebrow in shock.

"Teal'c?" Jack asked, looking at him.

"How do I know you speak the truth?" The Jaffa questioned.

"I was the one who delivered your son. You were away and you wife hoped you would be back for the birth. When we met, I was just a servant who brought your son to you. you were so happy that day, when you first held him. I was the one who suggested the name Ry'ac."

"Teal'c, why didn't you tell us that you have a family?" Jack asked

"I am sorry, O'Neill."

"Teal'c, you will recognise my host." Jolinar interrupted.

She looked at the body on the bed, then stepped away so that he could look for himself. He pulled back the sheets, looked at the woman's face, replaced the sheet and nodded at Sam.

"Why did you go to Abydos?" Daniel asked

"That is where Ammonet's host is from. I was hoping to use the gate there to take her to the Tok'Ra so that they could removed the symbiote from her"

"The Tok'Ra can do that?" Jack asked

"Yes. I would have made it, but there was an Ashrak after me"

"A what?"

"Bounty hunter," Teal'c said

"The System Lord, Cronus, has wanted me dead since he found out who I am and what I did to him."

"What did you do?" Hammond asked

"I blew up his ship when I found out that he was going to destroy a planet with intelligent people on it because they wouldn't worship him. I made sure that there were no Tok'Ra on the ships when they blew up. And I got word to the Tok'Ra about what he was planing on doing. They were able to evacuate the planet, just in case. I killed over ten thousand Jaffa and saved over one hundred thousand human lives"

"Woo"

"I heard what happened from Apophis. He had four of his ships with Cronus' fleet and was so angry with Cronus that he broke their alliance."

"Yes. I didn't know that four of the ships were Apophis, and there were no Tok'Ra on them" she look down on the floor and back up again

"There are not many Tok'Ra left"

"What about your queen?" Daniel asked

"Ra killed her after he found out what she was doing to her young"

"What was your queen's name?"

"Egeria" Daniel eyes widened

"Oh my God, did you say he killed her?"

"Yes. That is what we've been told."

"I'll be right back," he said as he ran out of the room.

"Colonel O'Neill, your mate wants to talk to you"

"How do I know it's not a trick?"

"It's not" Jolinar bowed her head, and Sam looked up at Jack.

"Jack it is me, Jolinar's previous host's name is Rosha. She won't hurt me, or the babies, and is willing to leave me as soon as another host is found."

"She can leave you?"

"Yes. She took Sha're because Apophis wants a child from her. Jolinar calls it a Harsiciss. If the child was male, he would be Apophis' new host."

"Teal'c, what could happen? if this did happen?"

"The child would have all memories from both parents, Jolinar did the wisest thing"

"Sir, I need to use the bathroom," Sam addressed General Hammond.

"Use the one in the infirmary"

"Yes, Sir"

They moved so that Sam could walk to the women's restroom with SF's waiting outside the door.

"Teal'c, what can you tell us about the Tok'Ra?" Hammond asked.

Teal'c told them everything he could remember about who the Tok'Ra were.

"Do you think we could make an alliance with them?"

"Yes." Sam answered from the doorway as she walked back in.

"Sir, can we talk in the briefing room?"

"Ok."

When they sat down in the briefing room, Teal'c still had his zat with him just in case and Daniel ran into the room

"Sam! Can I talk to Jolinar?"

"Sure," she bowed her head, and her eyes glowed

"I am here, Dr. Jackson."

"When did the Tok'Ra last see their queen?"

"Just over a thousand years ago, when she spawned the last of her children. Why?"

"From what I translated while I was on Abydos, I think Egeria is alive but in a stasis jar, from what I could work out from these photos I took on Abydos." He handed Sam the photos, Jolinar looked at them, then at Daniel.

"If she is alive, then where is she?"

"We don't know." Jolinar picked up one photo and looked at it closely,

"I need to use a computer"

"Why?" Jack asked.

"Samantha says you found a map on Abydos containing hundreds of 'gate addresses that Ra had been to."

"Yes. We have that on our computers. Why?"

"To see if there are any that matches these three symbols" she pointed at the photo and Daniel looked at it again.

"Sir?" Hammond nodded and Daniel ran down the stairs to the control room.

"Teal'c, your family is in danger. you need to go get them before Apophis returns to Chulak."

"What sort of danger?" Jack asked,

"He plans to kill Drey'ac and brainwash Ry'ac"

"Sir, we have to get his family out!"

"How much time before Apophis returns?"

"Six of your hours"

"Sir?" Jack looked the general as Daniel ran back up the stairs.

"Here are eight addresses that matched on the computer"

"Thank you, Dr Jackson. SG1 you have a go to get Teal'c's family. Teal'c, is there any one on Chulak that you can trust?"

"Indeed"

"Ok, Colonel, take SG3 with you and good luck"

"Thank you, sir" he looked at Sam.

"It's ok, Jack, I'll still be here when you return."

"Ok. let's go guys." they left the room

"Major, I'm sorry, but I have to put you in a holding cell"

"I understand, Sir, but Jolinar needs to contact the Tok'Ra. it's important that they get a message."

"I don't want to send any teams through to be killed."

"Sir, they won't be if they take Rosha's body with them, and a note. Jolinar says that if you send a team through with the body, what they will do is send two members back with Tok'Ra who can remove the symbiote from Sha're and they will have a tank for Jolinar until they can find her another host."

"Ok, I'll get SG5 to go"

"Thank you, sir, and the note" Sam wrote the note in English with the gate address and handed it to General Hammond. He read it, and nodded.

"I'll pass it on to Colonel Dixon."

"Thank You, Sir" Sam and the SF's left the room and walked down to the holding cells.

"Walter!" Hammond called

"Yes, sir? "

"Tell SG5 to gear up and get down to the gate room in ten minutes. Contact the infirmary and have the Tok'Ra's body readied for transport through the gate"

"Yes, Sir."

Sam walked in to the cell on her own, and closed the door.

"Is there anything we can get you, major?" her guard asked.

"Yes, blue jello, cake, and bottle of water. Thank you."

"Yes, ma'am"

Sam lounged on the bunk and had a conversation with Jolinar.

SG teams one and three were in the gate room, ready and waiting. When the wormhole formed, they sent the MALP through to establish that it was clear, and were given the order to go.

Jack ordered SG3 to watch the gate while SG1 went to get Teal'c's family.

Just after the first two teams left, SG5 walked into the gate room, followed by two medics carrying the body of Rosha into the gate room. The medics passed the stretcher to two of the team as the gate began to dial.

"Colonel" General Hammond addressed SG5's leader.

"Yes, sir?"

"Give this note to a Tok'Ra named Martouf, and no one else"

"Yes, sir" he put the note in his vest pocket.

"Good luck, and God speed"

"Thank you, sir"

After they went through the wormhole, and had walked just twenty meters when the Tok'Ra popped up with staff weapons.

"Who are you?"

"I'm Colonel Dixon, SG5. We are looking for the Tok'Ra."

"And if we are the Tok'Ra?" Dixon pulled the note out of his vest.

"Which one of you is Martouf?"

"Why do you want to know?"

"I have a message for him." Martouf stepped forward

"I'm Martouf"

Dixon handed him the note. He opened it, read it, looked at the body, then turned to Cor'desh

"Your zat'nik'a'tel," Cor'desh handed it to him. Martouf returned to the body, armed the zat, turned around and shot Cor'desh. His fellow Tok'Ra and SG5 were shocked.

"Take him below and remove the goa'uld symbiote from him" Lantash said.

"Why did you do that?" Dixon asked.

"He a goa'uld. He told Apophis and Cronus about Jolinar." He turned back to the body

"Rosha?" one of the other Tok'Ra asked

"Yes. Jolinar is alive and these people are the Tau'ri" Martouf replied.

"Jolinar is alive but the host can't come through the Stargate. She is with child. They have Ammonet and are asking us to remove the symbiote for them. Her host's name is Sha're, wife of Daniel Jackson of SG1."

The Tok'Ra knew of SG1 because of the notoriety their previous actions had gained them with the goa'uld.

"We will inform the council," he said, turning back to SG5, "thank you for bring back Rosha. Please, this way," the team followed the Tok'Ra for another ten meters.

"Step closer"

They did so as a set of rings transported them to the under ground chambers. they were shown where to place the body, led to the council chambers. Martouf and Colonel Dixon spoke to the council and they were willing for Martouf and two other Tok'Ra to return to Earth with just Colonel Dixon, while the rest of SG5 remained there. Once the three Tok'Ra had what they needed and tank for Jolinar, they left the tunnels.


	15. Chapter 15

**AN: Sorry for taking so long in up dating this story, blame Amanda my beta reader, lol. Please leave feed back and enjoy this chapter. I'll up date soon as i recived the next chapter. When that will be i don't know.... enjoy.**

Chapter fifteen

When the food arrived, Sam ate the Jell-o. It was the first time Jolinar had ever had anything like it and her reaction made Sam smile. Two hours later, the holding room door opened to allow a man dressed in abydonain clothing to enter. He addressed Jolinar in Goa'uld, making them aware that he was the Ashrak. They knew what was going to happen, but, Sam hoped that someone from the security room would notice.

The Ashrak and Jolinar talked, then he opened the cell door and entered with his weapon. Sam tried to fight him, but he knocked her out. He used the device to on Jolinar, and left the room. Jolinar managed to get up from the floor and stager over to hit the alarm button before collapsing onto the floor. The first to arrive was Colonel Thomas' security team.

"Colonel…one of the abydonain men…Ashrak…look for fresh scar on his chest…tell Lantash…I'm sorry…" Jolinar said as her eyes flashed for the last time and closed.

Colonel Thomas called for a medical team. After the team arrived, he went to the armoury and armed himself with a couple of Zats.

As the security team went to check the Abydonains; the three Tok'Ra and colonel Dixon came through the Stargate. General Hammond was at the bottom of the ramp waiting for them

"General Hammond, this is Martouf"

"Gentlemen, welcome to Earth,"

Walter ran into the gate room, "Sir, Major Carter was attacked"

"What?" Hammond was shocked.

"Colonel Thomas spoke to her; it was an Ashrak"

"General Hammond," Martouf interrupted, "we would like to help find this Ashrak"

"Do you know what to look for?"

"Yes we can sense another symbiots presence."

"Colonel, show them where they can take their things, then help find this Ashrak"

"Yes, sir"

"Sir, it was one of the Abydonains" Walter said

"Good place to start, take couple of SF's with you to help"

"Yes, sir"

When SG1 reached Teal'c's home, Bra'tac came out to greet them.

"Master Bra'tac."

"Teal'c, my old friend" they clasped one another's arms.

"What are you doing here?"

"Where are Drey'ac and Ry'ac?"

"Father!" a young boy ran out of the house and into his father's arms followed by a woman.

"Teal'c." She also went into his arms and they hugged and kissed until Jack coughed to get Teal'c attention.

"Bra'tac, Drey'ac, Ry'ac; this is O'Neill, leader of SG1, Captain Harris and Daniel Jackson."

"Teal'c, what are you doing here?" Drey'ac asked

"You and Ry'ac are in danger. I am here to take you with me"

"What danger?"

"Apophis is returning. He is going to kill you and brainwash our son."

Drey'ac was shocked.

"Drey'ac, you must go if you are in danger," Bra'tac said.

"How do you know this?"

"Do you remember the women who was with you when you gave birth?"

"Yes."

"She is a Tok'Ra. That host has died, but the symbiote lives in another. She told me this, and that we do not have much time"

"I should pack our things."

"No, leave them. We will have all we need among the Tau'ri."

"Alright."

"Teal'c, good luck."

"You as well, old friend"

SG1 and Teal'c's family began the walk to the Gate, leaving Bra'tac to return to his own home.

Janet and her staff worked the best they could to save Sam and Jolinar's lives, Janet was also worried about the babies. Meanwhile, the three Tok'Ra and some of the personal when looking for the Ashrak. Colonel Dixon and Martouf were walking through a group of Abydonains when Martouf felt a presence.

"Colonel, he's in here" he whispered.

Dixon nodded then clicked his radio twice to let the others know. They walked around the room until they saw a man walking out taking the presence with him.

"The presence is gone"

"This way" they moved into the corridor and saw the man walk quickly around the corner.

"It must be him"

Dixon and Martouf ran until they reached the corner. The man fired a weapon at them and missed. Martouf fired his Zat in response and the man collapsed. Dixon radioed it in as Martouf removed the man' weapon. He stepped back as the other search teams arrived.

"Well, now you got two to remove."

"Yes, but I want to check on Jolinar first."

"Of course. She is this way. Can you guys take care of him?" Dixon addressed his subordinates.

"Yes, sir." they carried the unconscious man into one of the holding cells as Dixon led Martouf to the infirmary.

When they got there it was the first time Martouf have seen Sam, they saw the staff working around Sam, they were there for a minute when they heard

"The symbiote dead"

Dixon looked at Martouf and sees the sad look on his face.

"Where you and Jolinar close?"

"We were mates" Lantash said

"As in marriage, lovers?"

"Yes for over five hundred years"

"That is a long time"

"It is"

"We're losing her!"

"Come on, Major, fight it! Think about your babies!"

"She's flat lined"

"Get the defibulator ready"

Janet was just about to shock her when there was a beep, then another, and another.

"She's coming back!"

"That's it Sam, you can do it!"

Sam opened her eyes and looked around

"You did it Sam!"

Sam shook her head and saw a man out of the corner of her eye. She turned her head and saw Martouf, tears streaming down his face.

"She gave up her life to save me and my babies."

Martouf walked into the room and looked at her expanding stomach.

"I'm sorry for the loss of your mate."

"If only we had gotten here sooner." Martouf replied

"We talked during the short time that we had. She showed me all the good times you two had together, and we both agree that the Tok'Ra and Tau'ri will become not just allies, but good friends."

"We would like that"

"Excuse me, I need to check on the babies" Janet said

"Of course." Martouf walked out of the room followed by Dixon.

When SG1 And Teal'c's family arrived at the gate, SG3's captain greeted them.

"Sir, we got a call from the SGC, Major Carter was attacked."

"Dial it up"

The captain dialled the gate and sent the signal. They let Jack go first then the others followed. Jack didn't stop until he reached the infirmary where Sam lay sleeping. Janet walked in behind him.

"Colonel."

"What happened?"

"An Ashrak was in one of the Abydonains. The symbiote is dead and breaking down and the babies are fine." Jack nodded.

"Sir, why don't I do your post mission exam, then you can come back after you've showered." He followed her to the exam room.

After his exam and shower, Jack returned to Sam's side, sat down and held her hand. Daniel went to see Share, and was told that the symbiote had been removed. Martouf arrived an hour later.

"How is Major Carter?"

"She's going to be ok. So are our babies." Jack responded, turning towards Martouf.

"You must be Colonel O'Neill."

"Yes. You are?"

"I'm Martouf, host to Lantash. We are Tok'Ra." Jack nodded.

"You were the one who zatted the Ashrak."

"Yes."

"Thanks."

"Your welcome."

"Sorry for your loss of another Tok'Ra."

"Jolinar was more than just a Tok'Ra to us, she was Lantash's soul mate."

"Oh, I didn't know. Sorry."

"It's ok. She died saving lives, it's what she did."

"Yeah."

"I should go, but I hope to come back and visit someday."

"Sam would like that" Martouf nodded and walked out the door, leaving them alone.

Two hours later, Sam woke up and turned her head to see Jack sleeping with his head on his arms leaning against the bed. She ran her hand through his hair, massaging his head and waking him up.

"Hey, how you're feeling?" He asked as he opened his eyes.

"Ok. How are the babies?"

"Doc said that they are fine. She want to keep you in here for few days."

"Ok, how are you?"

"Just worried about you and the babies."

"Ok."

"Why don't you get some rest, we can talk in the morning."

"I will. Why don't you go to your quarters and do the same."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes." he stood, gave her a kiss, put his hand on her stomach while looking into her eyes, and then gave her another kiss.

"I love you."

"I love you too." He kissed her again before leaving to get some rest. Sam rolled onto her side as the tears began to fall, and she ended up crying herself to sleep.

Sam was in the infirmary for a week before Janet let her out. Jack came by every day and they talked about her experience with Jolinar.

General Hammond sent a MALP and two SG teams to Abydos. When they reported that it was safe, all of the Abydonains, except Sha're (who wanted to stay with Daniel), returned to their planet.


	16. Chapter 16

**AN: Sorry for taking so long in updating this story, Blame Amanda for it, lol. Please I love to have feed back. I'll up date the next chapter, soon as I get it**

Chapter sixteen

Hammond decided to send SG1 to the eight addresses to see if they could learn what happened to Egeria. On the very last planet, Daniel found some writing on a wall that spoke of Egeria.

"Jack, I have something"

"What?"

"If I'm reading this right, Egeria is here."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes" Daniel moved along the wall, then pushed a round stone in. There was a click and a small door open

"This must be it, Jack."

"Ok, I'll go in first. Make sure there are no traps"

"Ok."

Jack turned his rifles flash light on as he slowly walked into the chamber, taking only one step at a time until he reached another wall.

"Ok, guys, you can come in."

The second room had more writings on the wall. Daniel began translating it, then looked at Jack.

"We need a red light."

"Why?"

"The red light will open the next door."

"Ok, where?"

"Here." Daniel pointed to a small hole in the wall. Jack stepped back and switched from his flash light to the laser targeting light. He aimed it at the hole for few seconds and a door partially opened. Teal'c pushed it the rest of the way open and walked into the chamber. The other followed and looked around.

"This was great waste of time," Jack said

"It got to be here," Daniel replied.

Teal'c looked along the wall, all he could see was dust. Suddenly he saw a hole in between the crackes, so he blew the dust clear, revealing a larger hole.

"Daniel Jackson, I believe I have found a hidden door"

Daniel used a small brush to clear some of the dust away. He got out a larger brush and quickly cleared the outline of the door.

"Ok, so how do we open it?" Jack asked

"Push it" Daniel answered.

"Be my guest," Jack waved his arm at the door

Daniel pushed it and it moved only slightly.

"Teal'c, Gary, give me a hand will you"

They helped him push it open and entered the small chamber. There were boxes everywhere. The team checked inside, there were ancient Egyptian gold jewellery, gemstones and other artefacts.

"Wow, Jack! These artefacts date back to when Ra was last on earth. Over five thousand years ago!"

"That's old."

"Jack, do you know how much this necklace is worth?" he asked, holding up a diamond and ruby necklace.

"No. How much?"

"About twenty million dollars"

"Wow!"

"All of these must be worth over a trillion dollars."

"That would take care of the SGC's power bill for years."

"Funny" they continued to look around until Jack saw something behind one of the boxes. He careful moved it out of the way.

"Daniel, is this what I think it is?"

Daniel walked over and saw a stasis jar with writing on it. He removed the dust, translated the markings and smiled at Jack.

"We should call the Tok'Ra."

"Daniel is that…?" Jack point to the jar, Daniel nodded,

"Yes. It's Egeria, the Tok'Ra queen."

"Why don't we take it to them?"

"But they don't know who we are. They only know SG5"

"Marty knows who I am. Come on, let's take it to them and find out if they want any of this stuff."

Daniel picked up the jar, wrapped it up and put it in his backpack. They left, closing the doors as they returned to the gate.

"Teal'c, do you remember the address."

"Yes O'Neill" He dialled the Tok'Ra home world. Once the wormhole had formed, they walk up the steps and through the gate.

"Wow, sandy planet! Shall we go for a walk?"

They had walked down the steps and behind some sand dunes when the Tok'Ra guards appeared, pointing staff weapons at them.

"Hi. I'm Colonel Jack O'Neill of SG1, from Earth."

"Colonel, what brings you here? Is everything alright with Major Carter and your children?" Martouf asked as he stepped closer to the team.

"Marty, yeah they fine. Sam has weird cravings, but she's fine. Can you take us to your leader? We've got some wonderful presents for you guys." he said, smiling

"Please, this way." they walked a few more feet then stopped.

"Why did we stop?" Jack asked, as a set of rings surrounded them. Then they were in the tunnels.

"Woo, cool place."

"This way."

Martouf showed them to the council chambers, where there was a meeting already going on. Everyone went quiet when they walked in.

"What is the meaning of this? Who are you?"

"I'm Colonel Jack O'Neill, leader of SG1."

"What are you doing here?"

"Well, sorry for eaves dropping, but did you say that you have lost more Tok'Ra operatives?"

"Yes, our numbers are diminishing"

"Well, we have some good news for you: your numbers are going to increase"

"How? Our Queen is dead."

"Or not. Daniel,"

Daniel took his backpack off and pulled out the jar and its cloth and handed it to Martouf, who read the writing.

"This is Egeria's stasis jar."

"Yes, it is and it is intact"

Daniel said as the other Tok'Ra gathered to see for themselves.

"This is wonderful news! Thank you."

"I would like to take it back to Earth, to see if she is still in there. You are more than welcome to come. We have special machines that can see inside jars like these. I would also like to take some photos of the jar for my records."

"Yes, please. We won't tell the others until we know for sure that she is alive."

"Ok, so, who's coming back with us?"

Three council members and four Tok'Ra went with SG1 when they returned to the SGC. General Hammond and Sam greeted the group at the bottom of the ramp.

"Colonel, what's going on?"

"Sir we found the Tok'Ra queen. Daniel wants to take pictures of the outside and he wants Sam and the doc to take X-rays of the inside to see if she is there and alive."

"And why are the Tok'Ra here?"

"They are here to find out if it's really Egeria, Sir, before telling everyone else."

"Very well. We will debrief in three hours."

"Yes, Sir."

Jack turned to Sam, "How are you feeling?"

"I'm ok. Just nausea now, thanks goodness."

"That's good to know. Have you had any lunch?"

"I was just about to, but then you came home."

"You go get lunch and we will meet you in the mess hall after our showers and post op exams."

"Sure. The Tok'Ra can come with me until you guys arrive, if that is ok, Sir." she looked at Hammond at the last part.

"Oh course, Major, but there will be SFs with them."

"Yes, Sir. Thank you." She turned to the Tok'Ra, "If you will follow me, I'll show you to the mess hall."

She led them to the mess hall. On the way, a couple of the council members asked Sam a few questions. Sam got her lunch and offered some to the Tok'Ra. They tried some of the food in line, and then moved to one of the big tables.

Twenty minutes later, SG1 joined the others. Jack sat next to Sam and gave her a hard time about the contents of her tray.

They talked for half an hour before moving on to the lab. After Sam and Janet x-rayed the jar, Daniel took it and two of the Tok'Ra to his office, where he photographed it. They returned to Sam's lab, where she and Janet had just finished their analysis.

"Good news!" Sam said "there is a symbiote in the jar and she is alive."

"That is wonderful news," one of the Tok'Ra council members replied.

Sam was looking at the jar when one of the other Tok'Ra pulled a weapon from his tunic. He was about to fire it when Teal'c saw him. He was about to tackle him when the weapon fired and hit Sam. She knocked the jar to the floor as she fell.

Everyone watched in shock as Sam and the jar landed. Egeria woke up as her stasis jar smashed and looked around. Sam saw the Goa'uld aim for the queen again and knew she had to save her.

She moved closer to the queen and opened her mouth. Egeria leapt into Sam's mouth and burrowed into the back her throat. Sam lost consciousness. Two of the Tok'Ra helped Teal'c disable the goa'uld, knocking him out as Jack and Janet rushed to help Sam and Daniel called for a medical team.

"We will have to take him back to the Tok'Ra base and remove the goa'uld symbiote" One of the council stated gravely.

"Good idea," Janet replied while checking Sam over with Jack close by.

"How is Major Carter?" Martouf asked

"She is going to be fine. She was shot in the shoulder. Luckily it missed anything vital."

"And our queen?"

"I won't know until I get them to the infirmary."

The medical team arrived and lifted Sam onto a gurney. They wheeled her out of the lab as Teal'c showed the two Tok'Ra and goa'uld to the gate room. Janet checked the vitals of Sam, the queen and the babies. She turned to the remaining Tok'Ra, SG1 and General Hammond.

"Doc?" Jack asked

"They are all fine, including the queen."

"That's good to know. How long before Sam wakes up?"

"I don't know, Sir"

"Can I sit with her for a while?"

"Sure."

"Thanks."

He sat in a nearby chair and held Sam's hand. The others decided to leave them alone for a while. Jack had been there for four hours when Teal'c brought him a cup of coffee.

"Thanks, Teal'c."

"Has there been any change?"

"No, she's still the same." Suddenly Sam moaned as her heart rate started to increase.

"Teal'c, get the doc." Teal'c obeyed.

"Sam, can you hear me?"

"Jack?"

"I'm here, sweetheart."

"She's fighting me. She thinks I'm a goa'uld!"

"Sam, is it Egeria?" Sam's breathing hitched and she squeezed his hand.

"Yes."

"Can Egeria here me?"

"Yes."

"Egeria, don't fight Sam. She is not a goa'uld. She carried a Tok'Ra within her; the Tok'Ra's name was Jolinar. She was one of your children." Sam calmed down and her eyes opened, flashing.

"You are this host's mate?"

"Yes. If you don't fight Sam, she will show you everything that has happened, including what happened to Jolinar. Please, for the sake of our children." She closed her eyes and relaxed as Janet and Teal'c walked in.

"Colonel!"

"Doc, I think that everything is going to be ok. Teal'c, can you get the Tok'Ra?"

Teal'c gave a slight bow and walked out the door.

"Colonel, what happened?"

Jack answered Janet as she checked Sam's vitals.

"Sam's blood pressure has returned to normal."

"That's good news."

"How about you, Sir? How are you feeling?"

"Ok, I guess. I'm just worried, that's all."

"When was the last time you ate?"

"This morning, before the mission."

"Why don't you go get something to eat? I'll stay with her."

"Na, I'll be fine, thanks"

"Ok, I'll be in my office"

"Ok, thanks Doc." She walked out, leaving them alone.

Egeria was going through all of Jolinar and Sam's memories when Teal'c and the Tok'Ra walked into the room. Jack was still at the same spot.

"O'Neill" Jack turned to face the group.

"Egeria is going through all of Jolinar's memories now. she wanted to know what has been going on."

"That is good news, how is Major Carter?"

"Fine" He turned back to Sam as her eyes open and she looked at Jack.

"I understand what Samantha has been through" Egeria said

"Egeria, these are some of your children." the Tok'Ra bowed before Sam

"It is good news that you are alive, my queen"

"Yes it is good news that I'm free. I've seen all of Jolinar's memories and now know what has happened recently."

"We will have a tank made ready for you"

"Thank you. I would like to speak alone with O'Neill."

"We will return to the Tok'Ra base with the good news and return with your tank."

They gave a slight bow and walked out of the room.

"You wanted to talk to me?"

"Yes, Samantha told me that you were the one who killed Ra"

"Ah, yes"

"Thank you"

"Your welcome, is there anything that I can get for you or Sam?" she smiled at him.

"Yes, Samantha says that she is both hungry and horny."

"Oh. I'm sure she can wait until you're in your tank."

"I have a request for you."

"What's that?"


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter Seventeen **

"**Your DNA to fertilise my young." **

"**Woo, ah, no," Jack said as he stood in shock.**

"**Then I'll have to ask Daniel Jackson." **

"**What, no way." Jack covered his face with his hands, then put them through his hair.**

"**Jack?" Sam said as Egeria returned control to Sam. **

"**Sam, I just can't believe what she asks of me." **

"**I know but think of it this way, think of the alliance we can have with the Tok'ra. I know it would keep the top brass happy for a while and also if a team is missing or captured, they could inform us and also keep us informed with what going on with the Goa'uld." **

"**I know it will keep the top brass happy but I don't know. Sam, are you really horny?" Sam smiled.**

"**Wet and horny." **

**She licked her lips then he saw twinkle in her eyes that he'd seen before, last time he saw it was when they were affected by the virus, so he knew what she is like. **

"**Well for the beginning of the alliance, how is she going to get this DNA of mine?" **

"**First see if Janet could let me out of here, then we can go to my quarters." **

"**Ok," Jack got up and went to see Janet, minute later they both returned. **

"**Hi Sam, the colonel said you want to get out of here?" **

"**Yeah, don't worry, I won't be going to my lab, I'll be going to the mess hall, I'm hungry." **

"**Well how is the Tok'ra queen?" **

"**She looking forward to trying out some of Tauri food," Sam said smiling. **

"**Well ok, if your feeling tired, come back here, cause I want to keep an eye on you all." **

"**Thanks." Janet unplugged Sam from the monitors before Sam got up. **

"**Where my clothes?" **

"**They are in your quarters." **

"**Well I better go there and get dressed before the Tok'ra come." **

"**Ok, but here, wear this," she passed Sam a robe since she was wearing backless medical gown.**

"**Thanks." **

**She put it on then they walked out of the room and down to Sam's quarters. When they arrived there, they walked into her room that was one of the VIP rooms since she was getting bigger and the bed was more comfortable. **

**As soon as they were in the room and the door was locked, Sam took off the robe, gown and panties. Jack could see where their children are growing and could see her breasts starting to swell. She step forward and gave him a kiss. Then they removed his clothes and stepped over to the bed and lay on it. **

"**Sam, are you in control?" **

"**Yes Jack, I am, Egeria is letting me." **

"**Ok so what now?" **

**She leaned over and they both kissed and then made passionate love for the first time since the virus. Jack was taking it slow this time round, showing though his actions just how much he loves her. Afterwards they were lying in bed on their sides looking at each other. **

"**How are you feeling Sam? I hope I didn't hurt you." **

"**No, you didn't Jack and you were amazing like when we were affected by the virus," she said smiling **

"**That good to know but I don't think I can handle three days like that again, can you?"**

"**No, but it was great while it lasted." **

"**Yes is was and look what happened," he put his hand on her expanding stomach while smiling.**

"**Yeah, oh did you feel that?" she put her hand over Jack's.**

"**Yeah one of them kicked," they both kissed and grinned. **

"**Are you still feeling hungry?" **

"**Yes." **

"**Why don't we take a shower then get dressed and head to the mess hall?" **

"**Sounds good to me." They both kissed before getting up. **

**They both showered together, then got dressed and made the bed before leaving to go to the mess hall. When they got there, they got something to eat and drink before siting down at one of the tables; they talked while eating their late lunch. **

**An hour later the Tok'ra returned and they met SG-1, Hammond and Sam in the infirmary. Sam was lying on the tilted bed with Jack holding her hand. **

"**When you are ready, my queen." **

"**Thank you." Then she turned to Jack.**

"**Thank you for what you have done Colonel O'Neill, now because of this, this will be a beginning of an alliance between the Tok'ra and Tauri, although we are already as one," she gave him a smile and wink.**

"**Well think nothing of it and now that you are back you kids can party in your return," she smiled.**

"**The day of celebrations, it a long way off with the war going on with the Goa'uld." **

"**Don't worry, one day it will end and when that day comes, then we all can party." **

"**Yes, that would be a good day for everyone." **

"**Yes indeed." Then she turned to the ten Tok'ra who were there. **

"**It is good to see you, my children. Now because of SG-1 finding me, what happened to Joilnar, and what has happened in the last few hours, we are now one with O'Neill and the Tauri. I agree with Major Carter about an alliance between the Tok'ra and Tauri. It would benefit all of us and hopefully free the Jaffa and bring this war to an end." They all agreed. **

"**Thank you, General Hammond, for what you and your people have done. Your people is more than welcome on the Tok'ra bases." **

"**Thank you." **

"**It is time." **

**They brought the tank to the side of the bed a Sam leaned over and opened her mouth; they all saw their queen come out of her mouth and into the tank. She swam around and they saw her tail end changing. Sam laid back on the bed, Jack gave her a glass of water, which she drank. They all watch Egeria's tail turn into a balloon and she sat on the bottom of the tank looking at her children.**

"**You better take her to her back to your base before she gives birth," Sam said. **

"**We will." **

"**Here, when you get a chance, this is where a number of her hidden tanks are and where her children could go." She passed them a note with twenty different addresses on it.**

"**Thank you." **

"**You're welcome." **

"**If you need to contact us, send us this. There's a signal we can recognise, then we know it is from you," Daniel said, when he passed a box to them. **

"**What about your gate address?" **

"**It's on the box." They nodded.**

**They put a lid on the tank, then they attached poles to it and four Tok'ra lifted it up. They thanked Sam for what she did, and then they walked out of the room with SG-1 except for Jack who stayed with Sam. **

"**How are you feeling?" **

"**Tired." **

"**I bet you are," he said smiling **

"**So Egeria can have more kids cause of me. Can you tell me how she got my DNA?" Sam smiled **

"**It was from your semen." **

"**Oh, how?" Sam licked her lips and his eyes widened. **

"**Oh." **

"**Yes, she told me it been a long time since her last host had hot incredible sex." **

"**Wow, really, cool." **

"**Yeah and she's right." **

"**Thanks, so what do you want to do now?" **

"**Go home." **

"**Sure, when you're ready." Sam sat up and swung her legs over the edge of the bed. **

"**Let's go home." **

"**Ok." They got up and they walked out of the infirmary and left to go home after Jack got changed. **

**The next day they received word from the Tok'ra that Egeria has given birth to thirty Tok'ra symbiotes, which made everyone happy.**

**Once a fortnight Sam had her ultrasound done to see if their kids were doing ok, which they were. Sam was ordered to cut back her hours more which she. Jacob visited them once every three weeks, which made Sam happy. SG-1 went on two different missions. One mission, they met the Nox and also came across Apophis and his Jaffa. **

**A week later Daniel was watching some old footage that was sent from the Pentagon when he saw in shock that the gate was activated in 1945 and that one man went though. He later found out that it was Catherine Langford fiancé whom she was told died. **

**SG-1 and Catherine went to the planet and were shocked to see him alive. He showed them a device that Daniel thought was an old meeting place of four races. When the storm hit a part of the castle was falling down. **

**They were able to carry the device to where the gate is. Gary dialled Earth while Jack and Teal'c put the device on the MALP since it was heavy then once the gate was opened, they managed to get the MALP and the six of them through before the gate and DHD ended up in the ocean.**

**One weekend Mark and his family and Jacob showed up, Mark and the family were shocked when they saw Sam for the first time in over two years. She was five months pregnant at the time and it was Thanksgiving. **

**Sam spoke to Mark alone for over an hour about what been going on her life and that Jack was the father of her kids, everything except for her work and she assured him that she was happy. Mark was a bit worried about her till he saw Jack playing games with his children, making them laugh. **

**It was just before Christmas when Sam had her next ultrasound. She was six months pregnant and was confined to a wheelchair a week before Hathor showed up at the SGC. Sam found out who she was from Daniel while on the base. **

**When Sam sensed a presence within her and remembered what Daniel said, she soon relies that Hathor was a Goa'uld queen. So she went to the control room to do an update on the computers. When she checked on what Hathor was doing, she didn't like it what she saw. **

"**Airmen, come here please." **

**A woman airman walked up the steps to where Sam was located. She was closing off all access doors to where Hathor is located and at the same time dialling the gate to the Tok'ra home base. **

"**Yes ma'am?" **

"**We've got a foothold situation. Go through the gate and get help from the Tok'ra. Tell them we've got a foothold here and that Hathor is here and she taken over the base." **

"**That Hathor?" she asked when she saw the security camera footage. **

"**Yes, she a Goa'uld queen and if she produces any symbiotes and plants them in everyone here on base, we will be in big trouble. Ok now go. I'll hold down the fort here till I hear for you." **

"**Yes ma'am, but how can I contact you?" **

"**Use one of Tok'ra radios to contact me." **

"**Ok," the airman replied as the wormhole was formed. **

"**Go and good luck." **

"**Thanks." **

**She ran down the steps, through to the gate room, up the ramp and through the gate, then it shut down. **

**Sam kept her eyes on things as well changed the codes for the time being. **

**When the airman reached the other side, she ran to where she saw footprints then stopped when the Tok'ra showed up out of the sand. She raised her hands. **

"**I'm Airman Evans from the SGC, I need your help. Hathor has taken over the base. Major Carter is in the control room alone and six months pregnant. Please there's not much time before the men under Hathor's spell takes over the control room." **

"**Wait here." Then one went to where the rings were and ringed down. **

"**How did Hathor get on the base in the first place?" **

"**From what I heard she's been living on earth for hundreds of years. I overheard Dr. Jackson say that Ra locked her in her sarcophagus hundreds of years ago till someone found it and opened it up. How she knew about the gate I don't know." **

**Then the rings were activated and group of Tok'ra showed up and ran over to where the airman was standing then the rings activated three more times. **

"**Have you got a radio with you?" One passed it to the airman. **

"**Thanks." They ran to where the gate is located.**

"**Ah, do any of you know that address?" **

"**I do." Then he dials earth. **

**Sam was in the control room when she knew her time was almost up. She knew that there was only one more door to go before they broke though when the gate started spinning and the wormhole was formed. **

"**Major Carter, this is Airmen Evans. I've got reinforcements with me." **

"**Come on through. The last access door is starting to open up." **

**Then she saw the airmen and at least forty plus Tok'ra come through the gate. She got up and walked down to greet them the best she could. **

"**Good work, Airman." **

"**Thank you, ma'am." **

"**Ok, I want half of you Tok'ra to go with the airman to level twenty two. That is where Teal'c and the other women are. Then tell Captain Johnson to get radios for you all and zats then get back here. The rest of you are going to the surface. We are going to stop this bitch one and for all. Now how are we going to get our men back?" **

"**There is only one way," he raised his zat. "Three times." **

"**Well then go and there are men heading this way, please don't kill them." **

"**We won't." **

**Half of the Tok'ra went with the airman while the other half helped protect the gate and control room. Sam went back up to the control room and checked the security cameras. **

"**Hathor is heading this way and so are all the men." They looked at the screen. **

"**Have you got a spare zat on you?" One of the Tok'ra passed a zat to Sam. **

"**Thanks." **

**Then the SGC men showed up and were shocked to see Tok'ra there. They zat the SGC personnel once and they fell unconscious on the floor. Then Sam checked to see where the airman was. She and the Tok'ra had just reached level twenty-two. Sam watched as they zat the airmen there and released Teal'c and the women. Sam pick up the phone, Janet answered it.**

"**Hello." **

"**Dr. Fraser, it's Carter put Teal'c on." They saw the phone passed to Teal'c. **

"**Major Carter." **

"**Teal'c, Hathor's heading to the gate room. I want you guys to come in behind." **

"**I understand." Then they hung up. **

**Sam watched what was going on till they got close to the gate room, then Hathor disappeared. **

"**Shit, Hathor disappeared." Sam checked the security monitors. She couldn't find her. Then she turn the PA system on.**

"**Teal'c, Hathor disappeared." Then she heard zat fire in the corridor. She turned to the Tok'ra who were with her. "Go, I'll be fine." Then they went to help their Tok'ra brothers.**


	18. Chapter 18

**A.N. Sorry for taking so long in up dating this story, life has been busy for me in the past few weeks, so here is the next chapter, enjoy and please give feed back, i would love to hear from you all**

**Chapter Eighteen **

**Sam was alone when she sensed a presence. She turned around and saw Hathor with a 9mil in her hand as she walked up to Sam and turned the mic on.**

"**Move out of the room or she will die." **

**Then she turned to Sam and smiled then she clicked on the keyboard then turned to Sam.**

"**What is the code?" **

"**Not telling you." **

**Hathor's eyed glowed in anger. "Tell me or else," she said as sge pointed the gun at Sam's stomach.**

"**Ok, first you have to go over to the computer there and type in 'bite me', that's the password," Sam said while pointing to one of the other computers.**

"**Good." **

**Hathor walked over to the other computer and went to start typing when Sam pulled out the open zat and fired it twice. Hathor collapsed on the ground. Her eyes glowed briefly signifying its death. Sam got up and walked over to her when some of the tok'ra walked in to the control room and saw Sam kick the gun away, then she zat her for the last time and Hathor was gone. Sam then turned to the tok'ra who were there. **

"**Let the others know it's over." They nodded and left. **

**Sam went back and sat down and relaxed. Ten minutes later one of the tok'ra showed up. **

"**Major Carter, it's O'Neill. Hathor turned him and five others in to jaffa." **

"**Take me to him." Sam got up and walked down the stairs to the wheel chair, she got in.**

"**You can push me in it quicker." He pushed Sam to where the six men were to find Janet checking them. **

"**They all clear, no symboites have gone into them." **

"**Sam," Jack said when he saw her. **

"**Jack, oh god, what has she done?" He walked over to her and got on his knees. All of the five men didn't have any shirts on and they had the 'X' mark on their stomachs.**

"**I'm sorry." **

"**It's ok, I'll think of something." **

"**You're good at solving problems," they held onto each other's hands.**

"**I know," she looked at Jack then smiled. **

"**The sarcophagus, Daniel where is it?" **

"**In the gym." **

"**Good, come on let's get these guys in there and hopefully it will fix what Hathor has done to them. Who did she do first?" **

"**Me," Jack said. **

"**Well then what are we waiting for, come on." **

**They walked down to the gym and into the room to see the sarcophagus there. Jack was feeling weak so Teal'c helped him into the box and pushed a button then it closed. **

"**All we can do is wait." Few minutes later the box opened. Teal'c went to check on Jack, he sat up and looked at Sam. **

"**Jack." He stood up and there was no 'X' mark. **

"**It worked." **

**Sam smiled and relaxed, Jack got out of the box just as Teal'c and another tok'ra helped the next one in and closed the lid and waited. Jack walked over to Sam and got down on his knees and hugged her the best he could. **

"**Thank you, Sam, you saved me yet again." **

"**You're welcome, Jack." He lifted his head and looked at her. **

"**I love you so much." **

"**I love you too." They both kissed and hugged again. **

**Hours later everything was returned back to normal. Jack, Sam and Hammond were down at the gate room with the tok'ra. **

"**Thank you for your help." **

"**You are welcome, General Hammond," one of the tok'ra said.**

"**Thanks guys and since we are friends and allies, we would like to give the tok'ra a GDO." Sam showed them the small device. **

"**When you dial here, press this button twice, then we'll get a signal and we will know it is the tok'ra, then we can open the iris and let you through the gate." She passed the GDO to one of the tok'ra. **

"**Thank you." **

"**You're welcome. If it's an emergency, press it three times." **

"**We will remember." **

"**Ok," Sam said. **

"**How's Egeria?" Jack asked. **

"**She is well and has spawned again." **

"**Really? Wow! Have you managed to find host for them all?" **

"**Yes, we have come across a planet where there are young people who are sick and dying from a sickness which we can cure and they have also been fighting the goa'uld." **

"**That is good news." **

"**Yes, it is." Hammond gave the signal and the gate started dialling. **

"**When are you due to give birth, Major Carter?" **

"**In three months or less." **

"**We would like to know when you give birth." **

"**Yes, I'm sure General Hammond would send a message through when the time comes." **

**When the wormhole was formed, the tok'ra bid their goodbyes before walking up the ramp and through the gate and it shut down. Jack and Sam went home a few minutes later to get things ready for Christmas since it was a week away and their friends and Jacob were spending it with them. **

**On Christmas morning Jack gave Sam an 18ct yellow gold heart shape locket with her initial on it, which she loved. She gave him the first season of **_**The Simpsons**_** on DVD and his own desktop computer with Homer's voice saying when he turns it on 'Morning, Jack' and when he turns it off, it says 'Goodnight, Jack' which he loved. **

**When Sam showed him how to set it up and it was turned on, he smiled when he saw the background picture of them both in their dress blues. She told him that his screen saver pictures are of each of the Simpsons and the Wizard of Oz, which he thought was cool. He rewarded her with a passionate kiss. **

**On New Years Eve there was a party at the SGC to bring the New Year in. When they had the final count down, Jack and Sam kissed to bring it in before they said 'Happy New Year' to each other then they mingled for an hour before they went to Sam's quarters for the night.**

**Two weeks later Sam's new house was finished and passed inspection that made her happy. A week later SG1 helped move all of Jack's furniture into the house first, and then they got all of Sam's things out of storage and put them in the house. **

**Since Sam was on maternity leave and Janet had the day off, they went shopping for all the new furniture that Jack and Sam wanted to get for the new home. They spent most of the day in town before returning back home before the trucks arrived with the furniture. That night Jacob arrived for the weekend since Jack was off world till Saturday night. **

"**Hi, dad." **

"**Hi ya kiddo, every time I see you, you getting bigger." **

"**Gee thanks." **

"**Where's Jack?" **

"**Away till tomorrow." **

"**Ok, so have you had any dinner?" **

"**No not yet, been busy." **

"**I can see that, so how about I take you two ladies out for dinner?" **

"**Sounds good to me," Janet said. **

"**Sure, thanks, dad. And I am paying, so where would you like to go?" **

"**Well Jack's been talking about bar called O'Malley's?" **

"**Mmm, steak, sure why not." **

"**Well then let's go." **

"**Dad, better take my car." **

"**Ok." **

**They all left and got into Sam's SUV with Jacob driving. Sam gave him directions on how to get to the bar. When they arrived there, they managed to get to a table where Jacob moved one of the chairs away so Sam could take it's place. Once seated, Sam waved a waitress over to them. After she walked over to them they all gave their orders of food and drinks then she walked away. **

"**Sam, three streaks?" **

"**Yes, after all dad, I'm feeding for five." **

"**True." Then four men walked over to them. **

"**Major Carter, Dr. Fraiser, this is a surprise to see you here tonight." **

"**I bet it is, sir. Colonel Dixon, Major Johnson, Captain Harris, Lieutenant Cooper, this is my father Major General Jacob Carter and don't salute in here, we don't want to cause any unnecessary attention," Sam said smiling.**

"**General Carter sir, are you Air Force?" **

"**Yes I am and I've known George Hammond your CO for over thirty years," he said smiling.**

"**Wow, well enjoy your evening sir, Major, Doctor." **

"**You too, sir," Sam said then they left to play pool. **

"**How are you feeling, Sam?" Jacob asked. **

"**Like a beached whale… I'm fine dad, just hungry," she said smiling. **

"**And Jack?" **

"**Dad, he has been wonderful but he has been up to something but he won't tell me." **

"**Like what?" **

"**I don't know yet but I will find out soon." **

"**Ok." Then their drinks arrived. **

**They talked for the next two hours while enjoying their dinner. Then afterwards, Sam paid for them all, including drinks for the evening. Just after dinner Sam went to the ladies room leaving Jacob and Janet alone. **

"**Dr. Fraiser, when do you think Sam will be having the babies?" **

"**Well I'm planing on having her in the hospital by the end of the month so the staff and I could keep an eye on her and the kids." **

"**Is everything ok?" **

"**Yes, it's just a precaution and don't worry about Colonel O'Neill. He is up to something all right. He planning on doing up the nursery for Sam as a surprise for when her and the babies go home from the hospital." **

"**Ah. Do you know what he's got planned?" **

"**Yes, Sam wanted to do a full Care Bear theme for them but I don't know what he's gotten so far." **

"**Ok, I'll talk to him when he arrives home tomorrow night." **

**They talked about Sam's surprise baby shower and what Janet had planned for her next weekend and who was going to be there. They had been talking for few minutes when Sam returned. They talked for another ten minutes before calling it a night. They went back to Sam's place before Janet left there in her car for home. **

**Since Sam can't go up stairs, she and Jack been living on the first level till after their kids are born. Sam was able to get changed and into bed and fell asleep a few minutes later. Jacob was just next door to her just in case she needed any help during the night. The next night Jacob and Sam were watching TV when they heard Jack's truck pull up and went into the garage. **

"**Well now that Jack's home we can have dinner." **

"**I'll go and get it, Sam." **

"**Thanks, dad." Jacob got up when they heard **

"**Honey! I'm home!" **

"**In the living room, Jack," Sam called out. **

"**Jacob, good to see you." **

"**Jack, how was your mission?" **

"**Good this time." They shook hands.**

**Then he turned and his smile got even bigger when he saw Sam. Jacob noticed the change in Jack when he looked at Sam, he knew it is love that he had for her. He walked over to her and bended over and gave her a kiss and put his hands on to her stomach and felt their kids move that made him smile. Jacob walked out of the room to give them some privacy. **

"**How did the mission go?" Sam noticed Jacob wasn't in the room. **

"**Boring, Daniel found tome rocks to play with." He sat down facing her.**

"**Ah, so are you hungry?" **

"**Yep, is that pork I can smell?" **

"**Yep. Roast pork with roasted potatoes, pumpkin, sweet potato, yams, peas and beans." **

"**Mmm, I can hardly wait." **

"**I bet you can't and they're even crackly." **

"**Yummy." **

"**You and dad both, cause he loves it also." **

"**That's good to know. I'll go and give him a hand. Will you be ok for a few minutes?" **

"**Yes." He gave her another kiss before walking out to the kitchen. **

"**Jacob, need any help?" **

"**Sure. Can you put the vegetables on the dish there?" **

"**Sure." Jacob was carving up the meat while Jack was dishing the vegetables. **

"**Jack, Dr. Fraiser told me about the surprise you are doing for Sam." **

"**Oh, yeah well I've been working on it while Sam's been resting and when I have time off." **

"**Ok, what haven't you got?" **

"**Toys and quilts for them. I was going to wait till after they are born so then we will know what we are having." **

"**Ok." Jack looked over at Jacob and noticed something wasn't right with him. **

"**Jacob, are you ok? You seem not yourself like you were last Christmas." Jacob put the knife and fork down and turned to Jack. **

"**You're right. Don't tell Sam this, but I found out two days ago that I have cancer." **

"**Jacob, I'm sorry. Is there anything I can do?" **

"**Yes, I would love for you and Sam to get married before I die." **

"**Ok, but it's up to her to say yes or no." **

"**I know." Then he picked up the knife and fork and carried on cutting the meat up. **

"**You know Sam had always dreamed of going out to space, and I would love to see that happen." **

"**I know, she told me." **

**They finished getting everything sorted out and put on the table when Sam wheeled herself into to the dining room just off the kitchen. **

"**Hey, I was just about to come and get you," Jack said **

"**I couldn't wait." **

"**I bet," he said smiling. **

**Sam noticed something was wrong and would talk to Jack about it later. They sat down around the table and started dishing up their own food while talking about other things. That night in bed Sam asked him about what he and her father were talking about. **

"**Jack, what were you and dad talking about?" **

"**About what I've been up to and I know that you've been wondering what I've been up to." **

"**Jack." **

"**What, your dad knows what's been going on and he's also been dropping hints." **

"**About what?" **

"**You, me marriage. I told him it is up to you and when the time is right." **

"**Ok." **

"**Let's get some rest." **

"**Ok." He leaned over and gave her a kiss good night. **

"**Night, Sam." **

"**Night, Jack." **

"**Night, kids." Sam giggled as they closed their eyes and fell asleep with in minutes.**


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19 **

**The next morning while Jacob and Sam were talking in the living room Jack went upstairs to their master bedroom and called Hammond. **

"**Hammond." **

"**Morning, sir, it's O'Neill." **

"**Morning, Colonel, is everything alright with Major Carter?" **

"**Yes sir." **

"**Then what is it?" **

"**Jacob." **

"**Jacob, why? What's wrong?" **

"**Sir, I know you told me that you known him for years." **

"**Yes." **

"**I don't know if he told you or not, but he dying." **

"**I know, he told me last time he was here and told me not to tell Sam." **

"**Oh, ok. Anyway I was thinking of the Tok'ra. Perhaps they might help him and if so, can you get him clearance?" **

"**I was thinking the same thing. I've got two Tok'ra here on base talking to Dr. Jackson. I know they are due to head back to their base in an hour. I'll talk to them before they go." **

"**Thanks sir, can you give me a call to let me know?" **

"**Sure, talk to you soon." **

"**Thanks, I better head back downstairs before they realize I'm gone too long." **

"**Ok, thanks for talking to me about this." **

"**Thanks sir, I better go, Sam's calling." **

"**Ok," then they hung up and Jack went back downstairs with the blanket Sam was asking for. **

**They were watching a video that Jack got earlier from the shop. When the movie was finished, Sam needed to go to the bathroom, and then they had lunch together and were planning on going into town to go to a carnival since it was their last day in Colorado. On their way there Jack's phone rings so he got Sam to answer it. "It's the SGC," then she answered it. **

"**Carter." **

"**Major, it General Hammond, can I speak to the Colonel?" **

"**Ah, he driving at the moment sir, can I pass a message on to him?" **

"**Is Jacob with you?" **

"**Dad, yes, why?" **

"**Bring him to the base." Sam frowned. **

"**Sir, what's going on?" **

"**You should ask your father that question." **

"**Ok, we will be there in twenty minutes." **

"**Ok. I'll be waiting for you topside." **

"**Ok, sir," then they hung up. **

"**Sam, what is it?" Jack asked. **

"**General Hammond wants us at the base, including dad," she turned and looked at Jacob. **

"**Is there something I should know about, Dad?" **

"**Your guess is good as mine, Sam." **

"**Jacob, you better tell her." **

"**Tell me what Jack, dad?" she looked at them both. **

"**Jack, who have you told?" **

"**Hammond but he already knew." **

"**Dad, what'd going on?" **

"**I didn't want you to worry." **

"**Dad." **

"**I've got cancer, Sam. It's inoperable." Sam was shocked with what her father told her. **

"**Dad, oh god." **

"**Don't worry, I'll still be around for when the kids are born." **

"**But not to see them grow up." **

**She turned to look out the window with tears falling down her cheeks as they headed to the SGC. Jack quickly held on to her hand and tapped in Morse code 'TOKRA' into her palm. When Sam realized what Jack was doing and the phone call he got, that she answered it, driving to the base. **

**She then realizes that the Tok'ra might be able to help her father, but she knew he hasn't got clearance unless Jack spoke to Hammond about it. Sam was lost in thought till Jack stopped the truck and looked over at her, he put his hand in hers. She turned to look at him. **

"**Sam, everything is going to be alright." **

"**I know, thank you." **

"**For what?" **

"**Calling General Hammond." **

"**You know I'll do anything for you and our kids." **

"**I know." **

"**Come on, we don't want to keep the General waiting." **

"**Which one?" she said smiling. **

"**Funny Sam. Really funny." **

**He leaned over and gave her a kiss before getting out and getting Sam's wheelchair for her. Once she was in, the three headed to the first checkpoint where Hammond was waiting for them. **

"**George, what's going on?" **

"**Follow me." **

**They followed him after Jack and Sam signed in and they all went into the elevator and they went down to level eleven where they all signed in and Jacob was given a 'visitor' pass before they got into the next elevator down to level twenty seven. Jack pushed Sam with Jacob and Hammond in front of them till they were in the briefing room with Daniel, Teal'c and four members of the Tok'ra.**

"**Jacob, please," he gestured to a chair. Once they all sat down he began. **

"**Jacob, you asked me a few weeks ago about what Sam does here and I couldn't tell you." **

"**Yes, that it's classified." **

"**Yes, well after I spoke to Colonel O'Neill here yesterday, I made a phone call and I've been given the go a head but before we tell you anything," he slid the file and pen to Jacob. **

"**What's this?" **

"**11-B-9 National security act forms, Dad," Sam said. **

"**Whatever it is, it must be big, well ok," Jacob opened the file and signed it, when done he passed it back to Hammond. **

"**Ok, so what's the big secret?" **

"**Dad, I, we have been travelling to other planets through an alien device called a stargate." Jacob laughed **

"**Is this a joke?" **

"**Dad, it's not a joke and Teal'c here is one hundred and five years old and he came from another planet." **

"**You're not joking, but why tell me this?" he looked at Sam, then to Hammond.**

"**Cause some new friends of ours have got a cure for your cancer," Jack said. **

"**Is this a joke?" **

"**Jacob, it no joke. We better start from the beginning." **

"**I think you better." **

"**Dr. Jackson." **

**Daniel started telling Jacob everything for the next two hours. Jacob was shocked with what he was hearing. By the time Daniel was finished, Jacob was speechless. Everyone was looking at him. **

"**Holly Hannah." Hammond, Jack and Sam smiled. **

"**So you want me to have, what was it, a tok'ra symboite in me to cure my cancer?" **

"**Yes, Dad, and also become a liaison between the Tok'ra and us." **

"**I need to think about all of this." **

"**Of course, Dad." **

"**Sam, what really happened between you and Jack here and how did Jonas Hanson die?" **

"**It was a alien broca divide virus, Dad. The base was on lockdown for four days, it made almost all of us crazy." **

"**Including," he gestured to her stomach. **

"**Yes, Dad, but only four of us women were affected by it because we were ovulating and chose any man who would give the strongest offspring." Jacob raised an eyebrow seeing both Jack and Sam blush. **

"**Strongest offspring?" **

"**Yes." **

"**Jacob, by the time the base was affected and found a cure it took three days and another hour before every one was given the antidote. Colonel and the major here were the last to get the treatment but they were the seventh and eight to become infected." **

"**So what was the cure?" **

"**Antihistamines. Daniel and Dr. Fraiser takes them every day cause of allergies and Teal'c here, his symbiote protect him. We all had low antihistamines in our body, once we were given the drug, it took two hours before we were back to normal," Sam said. **

"**So you to were at it for three days?" **

"**Yes, Dad," he looked at them both. **

"**And you both walked ok afterwards?" **

"**Yes and we were hungry," Jack replied while Sam stared incredulously at her father, embarrassment and mortification clearing showing on her face. **

"**I bet, so to change the subject what really happened to Jonas Hanson?" **

**Daniel told Jacob what happened on the planet and what happened when they returned back to earth. **

"**What happened to the lieutenant who was arrested?" **

"**He got thirty years for what he did." **

"**Good." **

"**Dad, have you decided or still thinking about it?" **

"**Still thinking about it." **

"**Ok, well would you like to see it?" **

"**The stargate? Sure." Daniel stood up and walked over to the wall and pushed the button, then the blast door lifted up. **

"**Have a look, Dad," Sam gestured with her head. He got up and walked over to where Daniel is and looked down at the gate. **

"**So that's the stargate?" **

"**Yep." **

"**Wow, incredible, can I have a closer look?" **

"**Yes, you can, Jacob." **

"**I'll show him, sir," Daniel said. **

"**Thanks, Daniel," Sam said. Daniel and Jacob walked down to the gate room leaving the others up in the briefing room. When they walked through the door, Jacob was shocked by the size of it. Both Jacob and Daniel talked for over half an hour before Daniel returned to the briefing room. **

"**Where's Jack and Sam?" **

"**Major Carter needed to go to the women's room." **

"**Oh," he walked over to where the others were. They were looking down in the gate room. **

"**How's Jacob?" **

"**Ok I guess, he doesn't look to good, he trys not to show it. He did ask me lots of questions about the Goa'uld and Tok'ra." Then they saw Sha're walk into the gate room. Jacob was thinking about what Sam been doing, the threat to earth, the goa'uld, the tok'ra everything, till he heard foot steps and turned around to see a women walking up to him. **

"**Hello" **

"**Hello Jacob Carter, my name is Sha're, I'm Daniel's wife and former host to a goa'uld." **

"**Former host, I don't understand?" she smiled at him **

"**I was taken against my will and a goa'uld was placed in me and took over my body. I saw everything that the goa'uld did and it wasn't nice, I tried to fight it for months till one day a tok'ra zat'd me and put me in a death glider and took me to my home planet. I don't know what happened but when I woke up the goa'uld that was within me was angry but when I saw Daniel's face we knew we were on his home planet." **

"**Earth." **

"**Yes then I felt a prick and fell asleep. When I woke up Daniel was there for me and I realized that the goa'uld wasn't in me anymore and that I was free." **

"**Good for you." **

"**I met the tok'ra, they are different to the goa'uld but the same." **

"**What do you mean?" **

"**Daniel told me that that don't take a host against their will like the goa'uld do, they share and if they're willing to talk to host the tok'ra let them talk at their own free will. They have saved millions of lives from the goa'uld and many tok'ra have lost there lives to save peoples lives from them like what Daniel, O'Neill and the ones here who came to my planet and helped free us from a false god called Ra. We thought we were safe till Apophis showed up and took me to be his queen." **

"**What else can you tell me about the tok'ra?" **

"**That they are fighting the goa'uld like the people here and that they believe in freedom for everyone." **

**They talked for half an hour before Sha're walked out and up to the briefing room. When she walked in she walked over to Daniel and they both hugged and kissed. **

"**Thank you, Sha're." **

"**Anything for you, Daniel," she said smiling then they both hugged and looked down to the gate room with their arms around each other. **

"**Daniel, did you get Sha're to talk to Jacob?" Jack asked. **

"**Well I just asked her and left it up to her." **

"**Ok," then a tok'ra walked into the room, they all turned to see who it was. **

"**There's not much time," the tok'ra said. Sam looked down to where her father is. **

"**Teal'c, can you wheel me to where Selmac is? Jack can you go and get Dad and bring him to the isolation room?" **

"**Sam?" **

"**Jack please, I've got an idea." **

"**Ok," Jack went to get Jacob while the others walked down to the isolation room.**


	20. Chapter 20

**AN:****This is the chapter I know you all been waiting for, feed back yes please.**

**Oh happy birthday to Samantha and Alison ( twin daughters) whom turn three on the 13th**

Chapter Twenty

While everyone was up in the room looking down to where Selmak and two other tok'ra were located, Teal'c wheeled Sam into the room then walked out. When she opened her eyes, she turned her head and looked at Sam.

"You're Samantha Carter."

"Yes I am. I know that your host doesn't have much time to live, but if you can talk to my father, I'm sure he would become your new host. He just found out about the goa'uld, the tok'ra, everything just few hours ago. So can you talk to him?"

"Yes, I will." Then Jack and Jacob walked in.

Sam did the introductions then moved back so Jacob, Selmak and the host could talk. They talked for few minutes then Jacob walked over to where Sam, Jack and the two tok'ra were.

"She doesn't look good."

"No, her time is almost up, if another host isn't found in time… Dad the tok'ra need Selmak, she is one of Ageria's oldest children and there not many of them left." Jacob turned to look at the old women, then back to Sam.

"I'll do it if the Air Force will let me retire."

"Would you except semi retirement, Jacob?" Jack asked.

"Well, yes I can handle that if the Air Force can handle it."

"Thanks, Dad," Sam said smile. Jack looked up to see the others looking down and waiting.

"Hey George, you better give your old buddy a call. Jacob will accept Selmak if General Ryan would let him semi retire." Everyone smiled, Hammond leaned forward to the microphone.

"Consider it done. I'll go and take care of that now."

"Thanks, George," Jacob said then turned to the two tok'ra.

"What do I do?"

"Follow us."

Hammond went to call General Ryan and the president while Janet got her staff to move another gurney next to Selmak's bed, then Jacob got on it and rolled on to his side and so did Selmak.

"Ok, so what do I do now?"

"Kiss me," the host said.

"Ok," Jacob leaned forward to her and opened his mouth. When Selmak entered into him, Jacob opened his eyes to see the host rolled on to her back.

"Goodbye, my old friend," then he closed his eyes.

The tok'ra pulled a sheet over the old host while Janet checked on Jacob.

"His pulse is strong."

They moved the old host body away to another room for the time being. Jack wheeled Sam next to Jacob so she could hold his hand while Jack put his hands onto her shoulders. They were like that for few minutes.

"Oh no."

"Sam?" Jack moved so he could see her face. "Sam, what is it?"

"Jack, my water just broke." Jack looked over at one of the nurses.

"Get the doc, Sam's water just broke."

"Yes sir," then she got on the phone while Jack held on to Sam's hand.

"Don't worry, Sam, everything is going to be ok."

"I know, Jack."

"Any contractions?"

"No, not yet."

"Excuse me, Colonel O'Neill. Dr. Fraser said to wheel Major Carter down to the infirmary."

"Thanks. Let's go, Sam." Then he looked up in the observation room at Daniel.

"Look after Jacob and let him know what happened."

"Will do and good luck."

"Thanks, Daniel." Then he wheeled Sam down to the infirmary.

When she got there, Jack helped her up onto the bed and removed her wet clothing and just pulled a sheet over her when Janet walk over.

"Ok, Sam. I'm going to check, ok?"

"Ok." Janet lifted the sheet and opened Sam legs, then closed and put the sheet down.

"Well your water has broken, I'll go and get the theatre ready. Buzz when you start having contractions."

"Thanks." Then she walked over to the phone while Jack sat on the bed, looking at Sam.

"How are you feeling?" he asked.

"I can't believe it is happening. What about the nursery?"

"Hey, leave that to me, ok?"

"Ok, how are you handling all of this?"

"Nervous, but happy."

"That good to know, I wonder how Dad is?"

"He will be fine."

"I hope so, Jack." Then Janet waled over with two of her nurses.

"Major, we going to help you put this gown on then I'm going to roll you on to your side so I can give you the epidural."

"Ok."

They helped put the gown on then they rolled Sam on to her side and Janet gave her the injection then rolled her on to her back.

"Sir, you can go with the nurse so she get you some scrubs to wear while in theatre."

"Sure, see you soon," he got up and gave Sam a kiss.

"You too," then he turned and followed one of the nurses out.

"Ok, shall we get you in to theatre?"

"Yeah."

"Don't worry, everything is going to be fine."

"I hope so." Then they wheeled Sam into theatre. A few minutes later Jack joined her.

"Ok, Sam. We're ready to start on the C-section. You're going to feel pressure as we do this. Let us know if you feel any pain," Janet said after returning to the theatre in scrubs and a mask.

Jack held on to Sam's hand as they were looking at each other and waiting. Few minutes later, they heard their first baby's cry as it took it first breath.

"Congratulations, it's a boy!"

"Jonathan Junior."

Jack leaned over and kissed Sam's forehead. They both were smiling. Less than a minute later they heard their second baby's cry.

"It's a boy!"

"Jacob Steven," Jack said.

"Two down, two to go," Janet said.

"Yeah," Jack said, then they heard the third one cry.

"It's a boy."

"Harry Patrick," Sam said.

Then a minute later, they heard a baby's cry as it took it first breath.

"It a boy, four boys."

"Hank Charlie," Jack said. He gave Sam a kiss on the forehead.

"I just can't believe it, they're here." Sam said.

"I know Sam, I know." They talked for a few minutes till Janet was finished.

"Ok, Sam. We're going to wheel you down to the storage room next to the infirmary and place you in the sarcophagus."

"Ok, thanks, how are our babies?"

"Good, I'll be going to check on them now, see you when you return."

"Ok, thanks." Then she turned to Jack.

"Come with me?"

"Sure."

They wheeled Sam out into the corridor and down to the storage room. When they got there, the nurses removed the IV lines and needles that were in Sam then Jack carefully lift her up and walk over to the sarcophagus and placed her into the box and gave her a kiss before she laid down and the box closed. He knows all he can do is wait.

While Sam was in surgery, Jacob woke up and looked around then he sat up and put his hands to his head.

"Oh man, talk about a headache size of Texas," Hammond chuckled.

"How are you feeling?"

"Pretty good, where's Jack and Sam?"

"Sam's in surgery. Not long after Selmak went into you, her water broke."

"How long ago?"

"Half an hour."

"Wow," then he got up.

"Holly Hannah, no more arthritis," he flexed his hands and knees while grinning.

"That good to know. How is Selmak?"

"Good. She's resting, she was weak when she entered into me," Jacob said, knowing that the tok'ra were close by.

"That's good to know," Jacob turned to the four tok'ra.

"Thank you. Selmak said just before she got some rest that we hope you can put up with my humour." They smiled.

"We can get use to it."

"That's good to know," then Janet walked in still wearing her scrubs.

"Doctor, is everything alright?" Jacob asked.

"Yes, they are all fine and I was asked to give you this, sir. Colonel O'Neill said it's for your eyes only." She passed a piece of paper to Jacob; he opened it and smiled then nodded.

"Well, what did it say?" Daniel asked.

"That I'm a grandfather," he folded up the note and put it in his pocket.

"I'll let you know when you can see them, sir."

"Thanks." Janet smiled before turning and walking out of the room.

"I'm hungry," Jacob said.

"Well, it is after one so why don't we all go to the mess hall."

They all walked out of the room and down to the mess hall and got some lunch. They talked for half an hour while having their lunch when a nurse walked in.

"General Hammond, sir, Colonel O'Neill said that you, the tok'ra and SG1 can visit the new members of the tok'ra and SGC alliance."

"What does that mean?" Hammond ask.

"Sorry, sir. You will have to ask him. That's what he told me to tell you, sir."

"Ok, thanks. Dismissed."

"Yes, sir."

Then she turned around and started to walk to the door when one of the majors called out.

"Hey, Emma! What did Major Carter have?"

She stopped and turned to look at the grinning major, then looked around the room to see everyone looking at her, waiting for her answer, she smiled right back.

"What Major Carter had? She had four babies," then she turned around and walked out the door as everyone they burst out laughing.

"Well, his plan failed," Jacob said.

"True, so are you going to tell us?" Hammond asked.

"Why don't we all go and see them? And as for what the lieutenant said to you might answer one question."

"What's that?"

"That the kids have tok'ra in their blood."

"Well there is one way to find out, shall we?" They all got up and walked out of the mess hall and into the infirmary.

Jack was next to the sarcophagus for twenty minutes when it opened. He walked over to it and looked down to see Sam opening her eyes and smiled.

"How are you feeling?"

"Good," she sat up then stood up and got out of the box with Jack's help.

"Shall we? Doc will be waiting for us."

"Ok, but first," she said smiling at him.

She put her arms around his neck and they both kissed just as he wrapped his arms around her till they came up for air.

"This I miss," she said.

"Same here, shall we?"

"Yep."

Jack passed Sam a robe that she put on then they walked out together with smiles on their faces. As they were walking down to the infirmary they were holding hands. When they walked in they could here their sons crying.

"Someone's hungry."

"Yeah."

She walked over to one of the beds close to where her kids are and tilted the head of the bed up before taking her robe off and Jack undid the buttons on the back so Sam could pull down the gown and got on the bed. Jack put a sheet over her legs and could see the milk starting to leak out.

So he picked up JJ and held him for few seconds then he passed him to Sam. She managed to guide him to her nipple and he latched on and started drinking away then Jack picked up Jake and put him in her other arm and help him to her nipple, then he started drinking away happily.

While they were having their first feed, Jack picked up Harry and Hank with both arms. He walked around the room to calm them down till JJ and Jake had their fill. When they did, he put Harry and Hank on the bed then Sam passed him JJ so he could burp him while she burped Jake.

When they did burp, they both smiled and noticed that they had fallen asleep then he put him in to his crib then Sam passed him Jake. Sam picked up Harry and started breast-feeding him while Jack put Jake in his crib then he walked back over to the bed and picked up Hank and put him in to Sam's arms and guided him to her nipple.

He started drinking away happily. Jack sat on the bed watching them drink then look up at Sam who was looking at him with a smile on her face.

"Are you ok, Jack?"

"Yeah, I am, how about you?"

"I'm good. I feel a lot better than before." He smiled.

"I bet you do."

"Everyone will want to know what we had."

"True, would you like for me to call Mark?"

"Knowing Dad, he would want to do it."

"True."


	21. Chapter 21

_**AN:Sorry for the long awaiting up date on this chapter. this will be the last chapter for 2010. My beta reader has gone away for the christmas new year hoilday but will be back next month, year. I want wish ever one here and to all my readers and reveiwers a happy merry christmas and hapyy new year. Till next year take care of your seleves and don't for get to watch stargate or two till i return**_

Chapter Twenty-One

They looked down at their two younger sons watching them drink way there happily till they had enough. Jack picked up Harry and burped him while Sam burped Hank and then held them till they fell asleep. Jack put them both back in their cribs while Sam put her gown back on. Jack buttoned them up for her then sat on the edge on the bed looking at her.

"They are beautiful, Sam, all four of them."

"Yes they are." Jack leaned forward and gave her a kiss.

"Thank you for giving me a second chance of being a father."

"Thank the virus."

"And you." She smiled at him.

"Sam, over the past few weeks, getting to know you and watching our sons grow with in you; waking up with you in my arms, feeling our sons kick under my hand. What I'm saying is, will you marry me? We can have a long engagement or a short one, whatever you want, Sam, is fine with me."

"You still want to marry me?"

"Yes, I love you, Sam."

"I love you too, Jack, and I know in the last few months have been wonderful and I have enjoyed waking up with you in my arms and what you have done but I know that you still keep some things from me. I know that you been up to something. What is it, tell me."

"It is a surprise. Only Jacob and Doc knows about it and they thought it is a great idea and your dad said that you will love it."

"So you're not going to tell me?"

"Nope, but I'll show you it soon. I'm just waiting for a couple of things to come."

"Jack?"

"Yes, Sam?"

"Well, since you said Dad knows and he's ok whatever you're up to, then it's fine with me." Jack smiled.

"Good, now to the important question. Will you, Samantha Carter, marry me?"

"So long as I keep my maiden name."

"Yes."

"Well the answer is yes, I will marry you." Jack smiled then pulled her into his arms and hugged her, then they both kissed.

"Doh! The ring's at home." She laughed.

"Well, when you go home to get me some clothes you can get it then."

"Sweet." then they both kissed till they heard the door up and they turned around to see Janet walking in.

"Hi Doc! Coming to check on the kids and Sam?"

"Yes and for you two to fill out these forms for their birth certificates" she passed four files and two pens to them.

"Ok, thanks."

They opened up a file each and looked it over then signed all four of them. They looked at the birth weight of each of their children to find them all over four pounds. They all had Jack's hair and eyes, but they had Sam's mouth, chin and nose. When done, they passed them back to Janet.

"So, Doc, when can Sam and our kids get out of here?"

"I want to keep them in here for a week since it's Sam's first pregnancy and the size of babies."

"Ok, thanks." Then she walked out leaving them alone.

"How are you feeling?"

"Tired."

"Well then why don't you get some rest before everyone wants to come in here." She smiled.

"Ok, what about you?"

"Me? I'm going to go home and get you some clothes and nightwear to wear while in here and also go and get you some more shampoo and body lotion since you are almost out."

"Thanks, Jack."

"You're welcome. Now close your eyes and get some rest."

"Ok."

He gave her a kiss before she closed her eyes and fell asleep a couple of minutes later. He watched her before getting up from the bed and checking on their sons before walking out of the room. He was walking down to the locker room when he saw Jacob and the others walking towards him.

"Jack, how's Sam?"

"Good, she resting and so are the kids."

"Ok, where are you of to?"

"Home to pick up few things for Sam and our kids."

"Ok. You don't mind if I come with you?"

"Sure, how are you feeling?"

"Good, Selmak is resting at the moment."

"Ok, so shall we?" Then he looked at the tok'ra.

"Don't worry, we will return."

"Colonel, what did you mean, new members of the tok'ra and SGC alliance?"

"Doc ran some tests last week, all the kids have got the protein marker in them but no naquadah."

"Ok, let me know when you return."

"Yes sir, shall we, Jacob?"

"Sure, see you when we return, George."

Then Jack and Jacob went to the men's locker room where they both got changed and headed to the surface and got into Jack truck and headed out of the mountain.

"So, Jacob. How are you feeling about being a grandfather again?"

"Good, I've been given a second chance thanks to Selmak and now all I want to do is mend a lot of fences in my family."

"Yeah, that is a good thing. We've both been given a second chance."

"True, where are we going?"

"You will see," Jack said.

Few minutes later Jack pulled up outside a baby shop and they both got out and walked into the shop. Jacob followed Jack after he got a trolley. When they walked down the aisle where Jack wanted to go, he started putting things into the trolley.

Jacob looked at what Jack was getting. It was the blue care bear cot set; He was putting a lot of blue care bear things in the trolley. When finished, they walked up to the counter where Jack paid for them all. Then they walked out of the shop with bags in hand.

Once they were in the back, they got into the truck and headed to the store where Sam gets her body lotion and shampoo. Jacob stayed in the truck while Jack went to get them, then returned with bag in hand.

"Jacob, are you ok?"

"What yeah, Selmak has woken up."

"That's good. How is she?"

"Good, we were just talking. That is something I'll have to get used to."

"Ok."

"Where to now?"

"Toy shop, well since we don't know how long before you have to return."

"True, thanks."

They stopped outside a toy shop and walked in to see what they had. After seeing all the different bears, he finally chose 'good luck', 'wish', 'tender heart', and 'secret' bears for the kids. Once paid for, they got back into the truck and headed home.

When they arrived there Jack sorted out the care bear cot sets. He put them all through the washing machine. While they were going through, he went upstairs to the bedroom and packed a few things for Sam and for the boys since two days earlier Jack washed some of the babies clothes and diapers.

When he got everything packed up, he checked on their mail and collected her magazines that she ordered and checked the answering machine. When the washing was finished, he put them through the dryer before he and Jacob left to head back to the base. On the way he stopped off at the florist to get Sam some red roses. When they arrived back at the base, they carried everything down to the infirmary. When they walked in Sam was still asleep so they quietly walked in and put everything down on to the chairs and the end of the bed. Jacob walked over to where his grandsons were and smiled when he saw them. While he was looking at them, Jack quickly and quietly slipped the ring onto her finger before walking over to where Jacob was.

"They are beautiful," Jacob said.

"Yes, they are." Then JJ woke up. Jack picked him up and rocked him for a moment.

"Want to hold him?"

"Sure." Jack pass JJ to Jacob, he looked down at him as JJ looked up at Jacob with his brown eyes.

"Hello there, I'm your grandfather," he said smiling. They talked for a minute before JJ started crying.

"Someone's hungry," Sam said. They turned to see Sam looking at them.

"Hey, how are you feeling?"

"Thirsty."

"Ok what would you like?" Jacob asked when he passed JJ to Sam.

"Water, thanks, Dad."

"Ok, I'll be right back."

"Ok." Then he walked out of the room.

Jack walked over to Sam and undid the button of the gown so she could move it down and then held JJ to her breast. While he was drinking happily she looked up to see Jack staring at her.

"When did you get back?"

"Few minutes ago, I brought a few things from home for you and our kids."

"Thanks."

She looked down at JJ then looked up to see two dozen long stem red roses and care bears at the end of the bed.

"Jack, they're beautiful, thank you!"

"You're welcome. Dad brought the bears." She smiled.

"Thanks, how is he?"

"Good, Selmak fixed him up good as new. He said he's got to get used to having another voice in his head."

"Ok, I know what that was like."

"Yeah." Sam looked at her left hand then back at Jack.

"I love the ring, Jack."

"That's good to know." They looked down at their son for a minute to see that he has had enough so Sam move him to her shoulder so she could burp him. There was a knock on the door, Jack moved Sam's gown up and did up one button.

"Come in." Jacob walked in with a bottle of water.

"Hey, here you go," he passed her the bottle of water.

"Thanks, Dad. Would you like to hold him?"

"Sure." She passed him JJ then she picked up the bottle of water and opened it. She took couple of mouthfuls.

"Thanks for the bears, Dad."

"You're welcome, Sam."

They talked for a couple of minutes then Jake woke up for his feeding. Jack picked him up and passed him to Sam while Jacob put JJ down then he gave Sam a kiss before walking out of the room so she could breast feed him. Jack undid the button for Sam and then sat down and watched.

"Sam, your dad called Mark and gave him the good news."

"That was good of him."

"It is and he also gave me his permission to marry you." Sam smiled at him.

"That was good of him."

"Yes, it is."

They talked for an hour. In that time Harry and Hank woke up for their feeding and diaper change. After Hank was put back into his crib Sam got up to go to the ladies room, then one of the nurses removed the butterfly stiches for Sam before she went and had a long hot shower. When she returned Jack was there waiting for her.

"Hey, dad was in here just before."

"Was he?"

"Yeah, he's going to go with the tok'ra."

"Ok, when?"

"Soon."

"Well then we better go and see him and the tok'ra off."

"Why don't we take the kids so they could see them?"

"Sure, that's fine by me."

"Good I knew you would agree to it. The kids are ready and waiting," he said smiling.

"What?" she turned to see the stroller and walked over to it and saw their sons in it. She smiled when she saw them wrapped up in their blue blankets. Jack walked up to her and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"You can be full of surprises, Jack."

"I know, so when you are ready." Sam put her slippers and robe on.

"Ok, let's go."

They walked out of the room with Jack pushing the stroller and Sam next to him. It is the first time the personnel had seen the kids and smiled when they looked at them. When they reached the gate room, SG1, Hammond, Jacob and the tok'ra were there getting ready to leave.

"Sorry we were late," Jack said smiling.

"Jack, are you going to tell us what you and Sam had?" Daniel asked.

"Yes, this one is JJ short for Jonathan Junior, Jacob, Harry and Hank." Jack pointed to each of his sons.

"Four boys, wow congratulations, both of you," Daniel said

"Thanks Daniel," Sam said. They all looked at the four boys and smiled.

"Dad, Jack told me you are going with the tok'ra."

"Yes I am. I hope you're not disappointed."

"No, but you know where I am and what I do now."

"Yes and you know what? This is way better than NASA." They both smiled and hugged.

"Thanks and we will let you know the date for the wedding."

"Wedding? What wedding?" Daniel said.

"Sam and I are getting married. We haven't set a date yet."

"Is there anything else you're not telling us?" Jack and Sam looked at each other.

"No," they said at the same time.

"Jack, you look after them or else." They shook hands.

"Don't worry Jacob, if I didn't by the time you could get to me I'd be black and blue."

"Why? Who's going to beat you up?"

"Doc with big honkin' needles." They all laughed.

"Don't worry, Dad. If he doesn't, I'll give him the dirty job for a month."

"That's what your mother said when she threatened me when you and Mark were babies. I messed up once and well Mark had upset stomach and the meds the doc gave him, woo it would of knock me on my six."

"Well I know Jack will keep us happy and safe."

"I know," They both hugged.

"It's time to go. Look after yourselves."

"We will and any problems, you know where we are."

"Thanks."

Then the gate started spinning they talked for another minute then the wormhole was formed. Jacob and Sam hugged one last time before he left with the tok'ra and Selmak former host. When Jacob was at the top of the ramp he turned to see Jack and Sam, arms around each other.

"Selmak said don't call us, we will call you."

"Don't worry, Dad, we will be calling you about wedding," Sam said.

"We will be looking forward to it," he smiled then turned around and walked through the gate and then it shut down.


	22. Chapter 22

**AN: sorry for the delay in up dating this story. Here is the next chapter and the first for 2011. Feed back, yes please**

Chapter Twenty-Two

Jack took Sam and their sons back to the infirmary and stayed with Sam before leaving to go home for the night. Everyone found out that Sam had given birth to four boys by the next morning. When Jack arrived and got changed he went to see Sam and their sons.

When he walked into the room Daniel was sneezing while talking to Sam and he looked around the room to see flowers and balloons saying 'It's a boy' on them.

"Gee, Sam, you sure got a fan club going on here." Sam smiled.

"I know, Jack, all the SG teams and other personnel brought them in here this morning while I was in the shower."

"Wow," he walked over to her and gave her a morning kiss and smile.

"Morning."

"Morning, Jack."

"How're the kids?"

"Good. The night staff fed them after I gave them some breast milk so I could get some sleep and since it was quiet."

"Ok, morning Daniel, you should see Doc about your allergies."

"I know, I'm just leaving, see you later Sam."

"Ok Daniel say hi to Shar're from me."

"Will do," then he walked out leaving them alone. Jack walked over to see his sons for a minute then turned around and walked over to the bed and sat on the edge.

"How are you feeling this morning?"

"Good, I can't wait to take our sons home." Jack smiled.

"Same here, Hammond got SG1 on two weeks down time so it would give us some time to get our kids settled in."

"That was good of him."

"Yes it is, so I was thinking of inviting Mark and the family over so they could meet the kids."

"That sounds like a great idea, Jack."

"That's great, I'll call him tonight."

"Ok."

They talked for a while before Jack left her to get some rest before their kids' wake up for their feeding. Jack visited Sam every morning, lunchtime with lunch and just before he left to go home for the night.

When the day came for Sam and their sons to leave, it was time to leave; it was a Saturday morning and Sam had been in the infirmary for a week. As Jack drove them home, they were talking about what they going to do for their week off together before Jack returned back to the SGC since Sam was on maternity leave for the next three months. When they arrived home, there were cars everywhere.

"What the… Jack?" she looked at him, he was grinning.

"Come on, you will see," then Daniel and Teal'c walked out of the house.

"Hey, you made it!"

"Yes, what going on?"

"You will see," he said smiling.

Jack and Teal'c carried the car seats in while Daniel carried the bags in. When they walked into the living room, Sam was shocked.

"Mark!"

"Sammie!" they both hugged.

"What are you doing here?"

"Jack invited the family over so I can meet my nephews," he said, smiling then they hugged again.

"Wow, talk about surprises! Where's the rest of the family?"

"This way," he took her out to the balcony.

"Surprise!" everyone said.

Sam was shocked to see most of the SGC personnel and their families there smiling. Jack walked up beside her and put his arm around her.

"Jack?"

"Sam, this is a three-in-one party."

"Three-in-one?"

"Yep. Your belated baby shower, house warming and engagement party."

"This is what you were talking about last Wednesday?"

"Yep and this is the only weekend that Mark and the family could make it, so, what do you think?"

"Hmm, ask me after the party."

"Ok." They both kissed before looking down at everyone. They walked back inside, Jack held on to her hand.

"Come with me," they walked up the stairs to the top floor and walked down the hallway till Jack stopped outside a door.

"Open it."

Sam opened the door and walked in. She stopped suddenly in shock. It was the nursery. She walked further into the room checking everything out then turned to look at Jack.

"It's just what I wanted. It's perfect, thank you, Jack," she walked up to him and wrapped her arms around him and gave him a kiss.

"Now you know what I've been up to in the past few weeks."

"Dad was right, I do love it," she walked over to the basinets and saw their sons' names on each of them including the cribs. Sam looked around with smile on her face.

"Has anyone else been up here?"

"Just you," she walked up to him again and they wrapped their arms around each other and kissed.

"Thank you for this wonderful surprise."

"You're welcome, come on. There is just one more room to check out." They walked out and closed the door before walking down to their bedroom. Jack opened the door and Sam walked in.

"Wow."

"I made the bed this morning, it hasn't been slept in yet."

Sam looked around the room for the first time since she and Jack moved into the house just over two months ago.

"This is fantastic, I can't hardly wait to try out the bed tonight."

"Neither can I," he said smiling as she walked up to him and gave him a kiss.

"Hungry?"

"Yes."

"Good 'cause the barbecue is fired up and couple of the guys are looking after it."

"Good but your barbecue is small, Jack."

"Two weeks ago my house was sold and I promised myself that I would buy the biggest barbecue there is and I did. It arrived two days ago and last night just before Mark and the family arrived I stocked up the fridge and freezer with everything for today's party including drinks for everyone."

"Jack, it's a wonderful surprise."

"Thanks, so shall we?"

"Yep," they both kissed before walking downstairs to where everyone is outside.

They went to check on their kids who were under a gazebo with other babies so they were out from the sun and they were still sleeping. Sam sat down close by while Jack got her a drink then he got her a hot dog with what she liked on it which was mustard and onions.

Jack made sure Sam was happy with what she got before he got himself a drink and something to eat before talking to some of the personnel there as well making sure to get Sam whatever she wanted.

The women there looked at the boys and commented about how cute they looked and then looked at her engagement ring. Half an hour after Jack brought Sam and the boys home, Hammond and Jacob showed up which was a surprise for the family there.

Hour and half later after Sam and Jack returned after feeding and changing the boys; everyone showed up with presents for them. There were serving dishes, wineglasses, china wear, and tablecloths, everything that they couldn't even think of.

After thanking everyone they started talking while Jack, Daniel and Teal'c took everything inside and brought out more drinks and snacks.

That evening, the men went into town and brought back pizza, chicken wings and hot chips for dinner. Everyone had a great time talking, laughing. Everyone was gone by nine o'clock since Sam was starting to feel tired.

That night Jack and Sam made love for the first time in months where there was no virus and symbiote to worry about. Jacob stayed for three days before returning back to the tok'ra since he was still getting used to the tok'ra and what they do.

Two months later SG1 returned back with a ten-year old girl name Cassie. They called Sam in to help look after the girl. When they found out about the bomb that was in her and what almost happened to her, it was Jack's idea about the old building just outside of town. SG1 and Sam took the little girl there. Jack was the one who took her down since time was almost up. When he wasn't returning, Sam called him on the radio.

"Jack?" there was nothing.

"Jack, please!" Sam said with tears in her eyes.

"Sam, I'm staying with her."

"Why?"

"So she wont be afraid and I know what you said might happen if it doesn't go off, I trust you Sam."

"I hope I am right Jack… I love you."

"I love you too ,sweetheart, and if you are right you can kick my butt." Sam smiled.

"And I'll get Janet to use her big needles on you for what you're putting me through," she heard him groan.

"That's what I'm not looking forward to."

"Thirty seconds, Sam" Daniel said.

"Sam, whatever happens, I'll always love you and our sons," tears were falling down her cheeks.

"We love you too, Jack."

When there was no response she cried even harder. they heard Daniel watch beep to let every one know time was up. Sam sank to the floor.

"Daniel Jackson, shouldn't we have felt the earth move?"

"You're right, Teal'c," he ran over to the speaker.

"Jack?" nothing.

"Jack!"

"Daniel!" When Sam heard Jack's voice she stood up and turned to the speaker.

"Jack?"

"Sam! We are alive, you were right, it didn't go off. We are coming up and home."

"Good 'cause I'm going to kick your ass."

"I promise I'll make it up to you when we get home," she smiled knowing what he had in mind.

"We will be waiting for you and Cassie. How is she?"

"Confused."

"I bet, now get you ass in the elevator and get up here."

"Yes, ma'am."

They all watched as the numbers slowly counted down, when the doors opened Jack walked out with Cassie still in his arms. Sam stepped forward so Jack could wrap his arm around her and gave her a kiss then she put her head on his shoulder while looking at Cassie.

"How are you feeling, Cassie?"

"Ok, what going on?"

"We will tell you on our way back to the base, ok."

"Ok." Sam stroked her hair then looked up at Jack who gave Sam another kiss.

"Come on, let's go."

They walked out together and got into the back of the truck once again and headed back to base. Cassie was sitting on Jack's lap with her head on his chest. Jack had one arm around Cassie and the other around Sam.

Sam told Cassie about what happened to her and what would of happen if she went through the gate. By the time they returned to the SGC, Cassie was feeling tired. When they returned back to the infirmary, Janet ran some tests with Jack close by.

"Jack, where's Sam?"

"Don't worry, she will be back."

"What's going to happen to me?"

"I don't know sweetie." Hours later Janet finished checking Cassie out when Hammond and Sam returned.

"Doctor, how is she?"

"Cassie is fine now the device is breaking down in her body and absorbing it."

"So she is going to be ok?"

"Yes sir."

"Sam, what is that?" Cassie asked pointing to the stroller.

"Come and have a look."

Cassie got off the bed and walked over to the stroller, she looked.

"Are they yours?" Sam smiled.

"Yes, they are Jack and mine."

"Wow, four, are they all boys?"

"Yes they are."

"They are small."

"Yes but they are growing up fast."

Cassie had a closer look at them while Sam looked up at Jack for a moment before looking down at Cassie and start talking to her. Jack walked over to them.

"So Cassie what do you think of the babies?"

"Small and cute." Jack and Sam looked at each other smiling.

"Cassie, you don't mind looking after them for a minute?"

"Sure." Jack held on to Sam's arm and stepped outside the infirmary.

"Jack, what is it?"

"Sam, what do you think we foster Cassie, after all it's going to be hard to find a family with top clearance and you are on maternity leave."

"True and then for how long?"

"Well if everything goes well, and if you like, we could adopt her."

"Are you sure, Jack?"

"Only if you want to as well Sam," Sam smiled and gave him a hug and kiss.

"I love you so much."

"So that is a yes?"

"Yes, let's go and talk to the general."

"Good," they both hugged and kissed one more time before walking back into the infirmary and over to where Hammond and Cassie are.


	23. Chapter 23

**AN: Sorry for the delay in up dating this story, i've been helping my parents out. I hope you all enjoy this chapter and i would love to have feed backs**

Chapter Twenty Three

"Sir, Sam and I have talked, we would like to foster Cassie," Jack said.

"Are you sure, Colonel, Major?"

"Yes sir and, if everything goes well after we are married, we would like to adopt her."

"Major?" he looked at Sam.

"I'm sure sir, I know what it's like to lose a mother at her age," Hammond nodded.

"So, Doc, can Cassie leave?"

"Yes, she can go but I would like for her to come back next week so I can run some more tests to see what is happening to the device."

"Ok, thanks" Jack said then turned to Hammond.

"Sir, can we take her home with us?"

"Yes, you can and I'll get the paperwork sorted out. Come back in the morning for you both to sign it."

"Thanks sir."

"Go on, see you tomorrow morning at 0900."

"Ok Campers lets go home."

"What about me?" Jack walked over to Cassie and bent over.

"You are going to be living with Sam and me. We got a big house, huge back yard, swimming pool, you do know how to swim don't you?"

"No."

"Well then we will have to teach you," he said smiling.

"What about clothes?"

"Well soon as I get changed we are going to take you shopping for some clothes, although I don't like shopping," he gave her a wink that made her smile.

"I've never been shopping before."

"Well Cassie you're going to love it," Sam said.

"So Cassie, you go with Sam and I'll meet you by our truck, ok?"

"Ok."

"Good girl," he stood up and gave Sam a kiss.

"See you in few minutes."

"Ok," then they walked out of the infirmary and went separate ways.

When Sam and Cassie reached the surface they walked over to Sam's truck, she unlocked it and opened it up and put her sons in their seats and put their belts on while she and Cassie were talking.

Once the boys were in and the bags and stroller were put away Sam helped Cassie in and showed her what to do with the seat belt and what it's for.

Then she got in the passenger side just as Jack showed up and got in. They drove into town while talking to Cassie and answering lots of questions. When they arrived at the mall and Jack parked the truck, they all got out and put their sons in the stroller and grabbed the baby bag before heading in to the mall.

They shopped for an hour and half before shops were due to close for the night. When they returned back to the truck they were all smiling, including Cassie who had heaps of fun.

When they arrived home twenty minutes later, Jack took care of their sons while Sam and Cassie took care of Cassie's new clothes. Sam washed Cassie's new pyjamas and robe first so she could wear them that night. While they were going through the machine, Sam showed Cassie which room she will be staying in till her new bedding comes the next day.

Sam showed Cassie how to make a bed while they talked then afterward she showed Cassie around the house including the back of the house where the swimming pool is. After showing her around, the washing was finished, so Sam put them through the drier, while she put another load through the machine. They walked into the kitchen to get a drink when Jack just hung up the phone.

"Jack who were you talking to?"

"I just called for a pizza for dinner."

"Jack, I was going to cook up spaghetti and meatballs for dinner."

"Sam for one, you look tired and second it will be Cassie's first earth pizza," he gave her a puppy look.

"Ok just for tonight, tomorrow we will have the spaghetti and meatballs. Agreed?" Jack pulled her to him and gave her a kiss.

"Agreed," they both kissed then Jack turned to Cassie.

"Cassie, I'm going to introduce you to the Simpson's."

"Jack!" he looked at Sam.

"Sam?"

"There's more than the Simpson's on TV."

"I know," he said smiling, then they heard one of their sons waking up.

"I'll be back after I feed who ever it is," then she went upstairs to see who it is while Jack and Cassie went into the living room where Jack showed her the TV and how it works. They watched the show for half an hour when Sam returned and at the same time the doorbell rang, so she went to see who it was. When she walked into the living room they were watching "The Wizard of Oz".

"Dinner's here."

She put it on the table then opened it up while Jack went and got them all a drink before returning to see Cassie trying the pizza for the first time and loved it which made Jack smile. They all enjoyed dinner while watching the movie.

During the movie Sam cleaned up the mess and checked on the washing before returning back to Jack side. After the movie finished Sam took Cassie to bed while Jack went to make sure the house was locked up before going upstairs and checked on their sons before going to bed.

After Cassie was in her pyjamas and in bed Sam kissed her forehead and said goodnight to her before getting up from the bed and walking to the door and turning off the light before closing her door partly, then she went to bed herself.

The next morning Jack and Sam went to the SGC to sign the forms. Then Sam left with Cassie and the boys to go and do some more shopping in town. While in town they were in one of the shops where Cassie was trying on a dress when Sam heard a voice behind her, which sent shivers down her spine.

"Well, well, well what are you doing here?" Sam turned around to see Jonas's mother there with two of her daughters.

"Shopping and it's none of your business what I do," then Cassie walked out of the changing rooms.

"Sam, what do you think of this dress?" Sam turned to Cassie.

"What do you think of it?" Cassie looked in the mirror.

"I like it, can I have it please?" Sam smiled.

"Sure you can, what about the other one?"

"I didn't like it, it make me feel hippy," Sam laughed.

"Ok why don't you get changed and we'll go and pay for it."

"Ok, thanks," then she went to get changed.

"Who is the kid?" Sam turned to Mrs. Hanson.

"None of your business who she is."

Then one of her sons stated crying, so she turned to where the stroller is and picked up her son and calmed him down.

"Whose kid is that?"

"His name is Harry, my son."

"How old is he?"

"Almost eleven weeks, he is five weeks premature but he and his brothers are growing."

"Brothers?" one of the daughters asked.

"Yes, I had quads all boys."

"That meant you were pregnant when Jonas died, they're my grandsons."

"No, they not and you are not going to see any of my children," then Cassie was out with the two dresses.

"Ready to go?"

"Yep, can I push the stroller?"

"Sure, let's go."

Sam hung up one dress while Cassie pushed the stroller to the counter with Sam behind her. Once Sam paid for the dress Cassie liked they left the shop and went to the women's toilets/baby changing rooms. After Harry was changed, Sam breast-feeds him. While he was enjoying his feed, Mrs Hanson and her daughters walked in and over to Sam.

"Why are you denying that Jonas is the father?"

"Cause he isn't the father, now just leave us alone."

One of the daughters went to pick up JJ when Cassie smacked her hand.

"Leave them, they're sleeping."

"I just want to hold him."

"No you don't, now I don't know why you are in the Springs, but there is still the restraining order on you and your family, and if you not out of here within thirty seconds I'm going ask Cassie to get security, so what is it going to be?"

"This isn't over, Samantha."

"Yes it is," then they walked out of the room.

"Who is she, Sam?"

"My mother-in-law, well ex-mother-in-law. I was married it didn't last long. Jonas, my husband, was killed off world. The day of his funeral I found out that I was two months pregnant."

"Is Jack the father?"

"Yes."

"I don't understand. Why would you sleep with Jack when you are marred to Jonas?"

Sam told Cassie about the virus and what happened to almost everyone on the base and what happened to Jack and her. When she finished telling Cassie what had happen Harry had fallen asleep against Sam's shoulder.

"Why didn't you tell her that you marrying Jack?"

"Cause it's got nothing to do with her, come on let get some lunch."

Sam put Harry in to his stroller seat then they left the room after Sam tucked her clothes in and they both relieved themselves before leaving. That afternoon Cassie's bedding arrived. Once it was in her room she made her bed herself and Sam showed her where to put her clothes.

Over the next three months Cassie was learning earth things, like different languages, sports, schooling, everything. Daniel helped her with the language and histories while Sam helped her with maths and science.

One day Jack and Sam flew to Richmond for three days while Jacob looked after Cassie and the boys. The day after they arrived they went to the cemetery to Jonas's gravesite. Jack stayed in the car while Sam walked over to Jonas's grave. It has been a year since he was killed.

"Hi Jonas, I can't believe a year has passed since you were thrown in the worm hole and was killed. Now I know what's been going on with your family and the way they've been behaving. I remember what you said in the will about me being happy. I am Jonas, I am happy, I've got four wonderful sons, I'm engaged to Jack who is the father of our boys and soon we will be adopting Cassie who's from another planet. The money you left to me, I've used some of it, most of it in a trust fun for the boys and Cassie. Jack and I are getting married next month, he wanted to take me up to his cabin for our honeymoon, but we still negotiating on that one. Dad is a tok'ra. They are like the goa'uld but they not the goa'uld. Anyway, the wedding is going to be big from what we can work out so far there going to be over three thousand guests at the wedding. Jack said we going to be need more cake." She smiled at the memory.

"I better get going, this is going to be the final goodbye, so goodbye Jonas."

She put red and yellow roses on his grave before turning and walking to the car, to Jack and her future with him and their family. She got in the car and they both kissed.

"Hey, are you ok?"

"Yeah, I will be, let's go home."

"Ok," he drives them back to the hotel.

The next day they returned back to Colorado to their family and friends. When they returned home, Daniel and Teal'c were there looking after Cassie and their sons.

"Hi guys where's dad?"

"Hi Sam, he was called back to the tok'ra this morning some emergency."

"Ok so how is everything?"

"Good, we just finished bathing the boys," Cassie laughed.

"Daniel had to go home and get changed, Hank peed on him after he had his bath," she said laughing causing Jack and Sam to laugh.

Daniel and Teal'c stayed for the rest of the afternoon and evening before they left to go to Daniel's apartment for the night. The next five weeks have been busy for Jack and Sam getting the last of their wedding plans sorted out. Sam and Cassie stayed at a hotel the night before the wedding.

There was hens and bucks night, which they were looking forward to. Sam got two teenagers to look after Cassie, four boys, Mark's three kids and three other women kids for the night while they were out having fun.

The next day Jack and Sam got married at 1400 hours at their home. Sam was wearing off the shoulder ivory dress with pearl tiara and twin veil that went down her back, one layer went down to her back side and the other to her elbow.

Sam's old friends from the academy and Cassie were bridesmaids; they were wearing royal navy dresses. Since they both had long hair, it was put up with pearls though it and they were also wearing single pearl necklace and earrings to match.

Jacob and several tok'ra showed up for the wedding. Even Bra'tac was there for it. Jack's old friend Alan was best man and Alan's son Jonathan who is Jack godson was a groomsman. Jonathan is year older than Cassie is.

Both Jack and Jacob wore their dress blues for the day. Everyone smiled during the wedding service as they watched Jack and Sam get married. Mark and his wife were looking after their sons for them. When the minister came to the part "If there is any one who just gives cause why these two shouldn't join please speak or ever hold your peace" everyone was quiet for few seconds when they heard a voice call from the back of the room.

"Yeah, I do," they all turned to see a women in her sixties and six others behind her, they walk up the aisle.


	24. Chapter 24

**AN: Sorry for the long delay in updating this story. Here is the next chapter. Oh before i forget, thank you to whom ever you are in wanting to nomernate this story for 2011 gatefic awards, thanks... feed back yes please**

Chapter Twenty-four

"Oh no, how did she know about the wedding," Sam said quietly to Jack.

"Don't know."

"What is your reason?" the minister said.

"I've got a court order here to gain full custody of my grandsons." Everyone is shocked by it. "What grandsons?" Cassie asked.

"Jonas' sons." She walked up to where Jack and Sam are, Sam turned to the women in front of her.

"Your grandsons? They are not your grandsons."

"Yes they are."

"No, they not," Sam yelled back at her. Alan step forward.

"Have you got the court order?"

"Why do you want to know?"

"I'm Sheriff Thomas."

"Here," she passed it to him, he looked it over.

"Sorry Sam, Jack."

"Alan, those boys aren't her grandsons. They're mine, I'm their biological father, DNA testing can prove that."

"Alan, where is the order from?" Sam asked.

"Richmond court house, why?" Sam turned and looked for Julie, she waved her to come forward.

"Julie, can you look at this court order?"

"Sure, Sam." Alan passed the court order to Julie, she looked it over. Then she looked at Mrs Hanson.

"I'm sorry, Mrs. Hanson. This court order won't hold up in Colorado, if you got a court order from Colorado then it would hold up, sorry."

"What do you mean?"

"For one Sam's sons were born in Colorado, so if you want to get a court order, you will have to go through the courts here and Sam would have to be present at the hearing," one of the men stepped forward.

"Mum I told you, you should have got the court order from Colorado if you want full custody of the boys."

"Right then I'll be back with the court order for my grandsons, come on boys, let go and find a judge."

They turned around after the paper was returned to them and they walked away.

"Sam, you and Jack carry on with the wedding, don't let them ruin it."

"But Julie-"

"Sam, leave it to me."

"Ok, thanks," then she returned back to her seat as the wedding progressed. When it came to the vows, Sam didn't say a thing.

"Sam, are you worried about what that old hag might do?"

"Yes."

"Don't be, don't let her ruin our special day, okay?"

"I don't know if I can do it, Jack."

"Sam, come with me."

They took their mics off and passed them to the minister, then Sam passed her bouquet to her bridesmaid and picked up her train and followed Jack to a spot where they could talk in private.

"Sam, what is really wrong?"

"I'm just worried about our sons… us going off on our honeymoon then getting the phone call all mothers fear," Jack held onto her hands.

"Hey, everything is going to be ok, I always have a back up plan just in case she tries something like this?"

"What do you mean, Jack?"

"Yesterday I spoke to Julie about your concerns about what Hanson might try and do. She did some checking to find out which judges were on call this weekend and she faxed them all the details to the judges secretaries and even spoke to them about what might happen. She faxed copies of our sons' birth certificates, Doc's letter stating that DNA tests were done and it shows that I'm the father, copy of the restraining order you have on her and her family. And about her and the family breaking and entering, attempted robbery, everything. So the judge will turn them down quick and now Julie knows the name of the judge from Richmond she would have got her secretary to fax the same copies to him and he would reverse his decision on it. As for our sons they would be fine, there will be plenty of personnel who would protect them."

"I'm sorry Jack, I never thought about that."

"Well now you know, come here," they both hugged.

"Mmm, you smell good and delicious," he kissed her neck before pulling back and looking at her to see her smile.

"Thanks Jack, for everything."

"Thank you, so what do you want to do now?"

"Become Mrs. Jonathan O'Neill," he smiled at what she said.

"Well then shall we and I'll be looking forward to taking this dress off you tonight and have my wicked way with you," he waggled his eyebrows at her.

"First thing first, shall we," he went to give her a kiss, but she stopped him.

"Wait till the minister say you can."

"Ok, I'm sure I can wait few more minutes," they held hands and they walked back to where they were.

"Is everything ok?" the minister asked. "Yes, sorry."

"Shall we continue?"

They put their mics back into place and Jack nodded to the minister to continue, then he looked at Sam as they said their vows and exchanged wedding rings. In the end Jack was able to kiss Sam, they both kissed till they came up for air.

"I'm pleased to announce Mr and Mrs Jonathan O'Neill."

Everyone clapped to cheer them on. Jack and Sam kissed again. Then everyone got up and talked and mingled. They talked and congratulated both Jack and Sam. Julie managed to talk to Sam and Jack.

"Sam, I just talked to Rebecca. she spoke to the judge from Richmond personally. He didn't know about the restraining order, and that your boys weren't Jonas's sons. He reversed his decision right there and then and he is sending an apology letter to you and Jack for what has happen."

"Thanks for telling us."

"No problems but I've got some forms for you two to fill out. Rebecca is bring them over now."

"It our wedding day. Can't it wait till when we get back from our honeymoon?"

"It could, but I'll be away when you return, so trust me, okay?"

"Ok, thanks," then they talked about other things before they had their wedding photos taken with close family and friends. Then everyone started to leave and driving to 'Norris-Penrose' centre where they were having their wedding reception. Rebecca showed up with the file and passed it to Julie, who then walked over to Jack and Sam.

"Jack, Sam can you sign these papers before leaving?"

"Sure," Jack said. She passed him the file and pen. He opened it up and look at the papers and nodded. He put them on the picnic table and signed them, then he passed the pen to Sam.

"What papers are these?" Sam asked.

"They are Cassie's adoption papers, now that we are married," he said smiling.

"Oh Jack you sure full of surprises."

"I know," she gave him a kiss then she was just about to sign it, "Don't forget to add your new last name," Jack said smiling.

"I won't Jack."

Then she signed the papers Samantha Carter O'Neill. When finished, Julie checked them over and closed the file and picked it up and passed it back to Rebecca, then she left to head back to the office.

"By Monday morning Cassie Smith will be Cassie Carter O'Neill."

"Thank you."

"You're welcome."

An hour later Jack, Sam and the bridal party left in two waiting limos. Jack and Sam were kissing all they way to the centre, when they arrived, they got out and walked inside with the rest of the bridal party. Everyone enjoyed themselves having heaps of fun. Jacob taught the tok'ra who were there how to dance before the wedding. During the speeches Jack and Sam got up again.

"We've just got one more thing to add. Cassie we would love for you to have this."

Jack passed her a box, she open it and was shocked to see an 18ct yellow gold bracelet with 'Cassandra Carter O'Neill' engraved on it. She looked up at Jack and Sam then walked quickly over to them and gave them both a hug.

"For the ones who don't know, Cassie's been in our care for the past three months since her parents were killed and she has no other living relatives. Well from today onwards she is going to be Sam and my daughter, Cassandra Carter O'Neill." Everyone clapped and cheered them on as the three hugged and Jack and Sam kissed.

Everyone had a wonderful evening. Jack and Sam left the reception just after one in the morning to go to their hotel for their wedding night.

The next day they said goodbye to their family and friends before leaving to go to Jack's cabin for their two-week honeymoon. Sam loved the cabin that made Jack happy. They made love anywhere and everywhere. When they return back home, they were both were still smiling. Daniel, Teal'c, Cassie and their sons greeted them.

On Monday morning Cassie started school and the quads went into day care since Sam had to return back to work from maternity leave and Jack is back with SG1. Sam got a call from Julie about Mrs. Hanson trying to get full custody of her sons but when the judge found out who the woman is, her request was denied. She tried every judge in Colorado and failed.

The next three months were busy for the Carter O'Neill family getting into a routine. One day Jacob showed up with a concerned look on his face, Sam was down at the bottom of the ramp.

"Dad, what's wrong?"

"Earth is in danger."

"You better come up to the briefing room. We've got problems of our own, Senator Kinsey want to shut down the SGC."

"What?"

"Yeah, Jack's just about ready to kill him, it seems he's not listening, but I've got a gut feeling he's hiding something."

"Like what?"

"I don't know, Jack feels the same way too," they walked into the briefing room.

"Senator Kinsey, my father retired Major General Jacob Carter, who is host to tok'ra name Selmac."

"What is he doing here?"

"Hi dad, what's wrong," Jack said.

"Earth is in danger," Sam said.

"What?" Jacob bowed his head and rose when his eyes glowed.

"We received word from our operatives. Apophis, Heru'ur and Cronus is sending their ships here to earth. They have formed an alliance."

"And this is what… bad?" Daniel said.

"Yes," Jacob said.

"Is there any way the operatives can stop them?"

"Not with out being compromised, they are in orbit around a planet. Apophis has got a stargate aboard his ship."

"I don't believe this, this has to be the worse bit of acting I have ever seen… I decided to close the project down immediately."

"We've still got teams off world," Daniel said.

"Well it will stay open till they return, I'll go and inform the President and Chief of Staff," He picked up his files and left the room.

"Sir what are we going to do?"

"I'm sorry Major, my hands are tied," then General Hammond walked out of the room. Jack and Sam looked at each other.

"Come here," she went into his arms while he looked at Jacob.

"You're more than welcome to bring the family to the tok'ra."

"I wish I could Dad, but what about Mark and his family, what about Cassie?"

"If there was a way I could help."

"I know, thanks." Sam walked over to the window and looked down at the gate thinking.

"It's a shame we can't blow up the ships or something."

"How would you do that with their shields, Jack?"

"I don't know, ring aboard one and blow it up then ring to another ship."

"You would get caught," Sam smiled and turned around.

"I've got an idea."

"Sam?"

"Dad, remember me telling you about PYX-458?"

"The one where Daniel went old 'cause of the nanites?"

"Yes, if I give you the tubes can you get some blood from the people there and bring it back here?"

"Sure, why?"

"Well you told me last time you visited that there is friends of the tok'ra who got devices that can make themselves invisible and go through walls, right?"

"Yes the Tollan, but they don't share their technology."

"What if you asked if you can borrow it, tell them what's going on here."

"They would ask why you would need it?"

"We are going to make three goa'uld very old. With the device they was brought back it sends a signal to the nanites. If I can make copies of it, we can planet them on the bridge and inject the three goa'uld with the nanites and naqadah. I did some tests before I went on maternity leave. The nanites multiply quickly and they ate the naqadah and still carry on multiplying. With the age of the symbiotes and hosts, they would be dead within an hour and no sarcophagus will help. It would make them back to what they were for an hour, then each time it would be less and less within two days it would be too late. With the two Tollan devices, we can be in and out before they realize what's happened and earth would be saved."

"Problem is, Sam, we can't leave."

"But Dad can, if he can get what I need I can work on the devices."

"I'll try my best, Sam."

"Thanks Dad. I'll go and get the things that is needed," Sam walked out of the briefing room.


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter Twenty-Five

"Well do you think, Sam, plan would work?" Daniel asked.

"It might." They walked back down to the gate room and talked for couple of minutes when Sam returned. She showed Jacob what to do then put everything back in the bag and passed it to him.

"Good luck, dad."

"Thanks Sam. I'll be quick as I can."

"Thanks."

They both hugged before Sam walked up to the control room then the gate started spinning. Then Sam heard Kinsey showing up.

"Turn that gate off right now."

"No, we sending Selmac back to the tok'ra, then we can close it down. SG5 is not due back till tonight and if we don't, the tok'ra won't help us, this way they might help." Then Hammond showed up.

"Major, what's going on?"

"We're sending Selmac back to the tok'ra. Dad's going to try to talk to some friends of the tok'ra and ask for their help since our hands are tied here and waiting for the ships to come and make us slaves and hosts. If you will excuse me I'm going to say goodbye to my father one last time."

Then she walked out of the control room and down to the gate room just as the wormhole was formed.

"Dad, you better go. Kinsey not a happy camper," they both hugged.

"Ok, I'll be back soon as I can."

"Ok," then he walked up the ramp and through the gate and it shut down.

"We better go our separate ways before Kinsey thinks we're up to something," Daniel said. They all went their separate ways.

Sam went to her lab and started working on the device to make two more copies of it, while Jack and Teal'c went to the gym to do some sparing. Daniel and Gary Harris went to the mess hall for some coffee.

Two hours later the alarms went off. Sam ran down to the control room to find out what was going on. When she got there, Jacob walk towards her with grin on his face.

"Dad?"

"I got them. The Tollen let me borrow them since we helped save their lives couple of months ago and they want this war to end. I spoke to them and they have heard of SG1 and are willing to help any way they can within reason and if your plan works, Sam, they would like to meet SG1. That's including you, Sam," he said smiling.

"Well then we've got work to do, come on Kinsey left an hour ago."

"Ok," he said smiling.

They walked down to the lab where Sam works to separate the proteins from the blood cells like she did weeks earlier. Once all done and checked, she then put them into three tranquiller darts then she did the same process again with her blood and added the naquadah to the proteins. Once finished, she passed them to Jacob. The ones with the nanites in them had a yellow feather on the end where the others were red. Sam had been working on it for over an hour.

"Now what?"

"Dinner, Jack would be in the mess hall by now and Janet's looking after our kids."

"Ok. Shall we?"

They left the lab and walked down to the mess hall. When they walked into the mess hall they went and got their dinner before joining Jack. Sam gave him a kiss before sitting down.

"Hi dad, what's happening?"

"We got a go." Jack nodded knowing that Jacob got the devices that are needed for the mission.

"Good, Sam you know what to do?"

"Yep." They talked about how the boys grow up so fast and how Mark and his family are. They were talking for fifteen minutes when Teal'c walked in to get his dinner. Jack gave him the nod knowing that the mission is a go and he would tell Daniel after dinner that then will tell Gary.

Two hours later the six of them were in the gate room all wearing black. Sam was looking at her watch then pointed to the blast doors to see them come down just as the gate-started spinning.

"Nice, what will happen after we walk through the gate Sam?" Jack asked

"When the gate shuts down everything will return back to normal including security cameras."

"Good, Dad, do you know any of the operatives on the ships?"

"Yes, they will try to help us if we get into trouble."

"Ok," then the wormhole is formed.

"Ok, let's move out."

They all cloaked themselves before walking up the ramp and through the gate, then it shut down and everything returned back to normal.

When they reached the other side it was all clear so they uncloak themselves and looked around.

"We are on a ship."

"Yes we are. Shall we find out whose it is?"

They all walked out of the room and down a corridor till they were close to the bridge. Jack cloaked himself and went to find out whom the goa'uld is. Then he returned ten minutes later and uncloak himself.

"Jack, who is it?"

"Apophis."

"Dad, the device and darts," she held her hand out.

"Sam."

"Remember the promise."

Sam told Jacob after the blending that if she had opportunity she would kill Apophis after she promised Jolinar just before she died. Jacob got the device and two darts out and passed them to Sam.

"Thanks, I'll be right back."

She cloaked herself and walked toward the bridge. She walked in and crouched down behind Apophis and pulled the device out of her pocket and turned it on then placed it under his chair. She then stood up with the two darts that was still invisible. She put the nanites dart in one vain and the other dart in his other arm for a minute, he was too busy talking to Cronus whose mother ship was in front of Apophis.

Minutes later, Sam withdrew the darts and watched what happened. Apophis ended his talk with Cronus then he got up and then collapsed on to the floor. She could see him starting to turn grey so she knew it starting to work so she left SG1 badge on his throne then she walked out and walked back over to where Jack and the others were and uncloaked herself.

"Well?" Jack asked.

"Mission accomplished. Cronus is here from what I heard Heru'ur will be arriving soon. And, from what I could see, there are ten mother ships."

"Well then we might as well head over to Cronus' ship."

"This way," Jacob said.

They walked down the corridor to where the rings are located. When they got close they could see it was guarded. They all cloaked themselves and walked to where the rings are and waited. Jacob activated the rings, which surprised the Jaffa on both ships. They walked quietly down the corridor then uncloaked themselves.

"Shall we?" They walked quickly and quietly to the bridge. When they were close enough Teal'c put his hand out.

"I'll do Cronus as this is revenge for my father's death."

Jacob nodded and handed him the two darts and the device. Then he turned the cloaking device on. He walked on to the bridge. Teal'c did what Sam did to Apophis then he watched and waited. Few minutes later Cronus collapsed which made Teal'c smile knowing he got his revenge.

Then he stepped out of the way just as two jaffa picked Cronus up and took him to his sarcophagus. Teal'c also left SG1 badge on Cronus throne. He was just about to leave when he saw three mother ships arrive then watched as a young man's face appeared, and recognised him… it was Klorel, Apophis son.

The first prime of Cronus spoke to Klorel for couple of minutes when ten mother ships appeared. One moved close then Heru'ur face appeared. They spoke for a minute then the communication was discontinued. He walked over to where the first prime was standing and watched as set course for Earth before engaging the hyper drive.

Teal'c knew that this wasn't a good thing, so he left the room and walked down to where the others were waiting and uncloaked himself.

"Teal'c, what's going on?" Jack asked.

"Heru'ur has arrived and so has Klorel."

"What, Skaara is here?" Daniel said.

"Indeed. There are thirteen more mother ships that have arrived."

"I spoke to one of the tok'ra operatives. There are twenty-eight ships heading to earth. He already sent message to the tok'ra about what we have accomplished so far," Jacob said.

"Any idea how long before we reach earth?"

"Ten hours," Teal'c said.

"Great. Now what?"

"We better find a place where we can hide out till we reach earth," Sam said.

"Come on let's go. I know a place." They followed Jacob to a room where they all could stay.

They all took shifts while others could sleep. When Teal'c's shift was over, it was Jacob turn to take watch.

"I'll be back, just going to the bathroom."

"Ok, Teal'c."

Teal'c checked to see if it was all clear before leaving. He went and used the bathroom. As he walked out, he decided to go check on Cronus since he knew where the sarcophagus is located. He cloaked himself when he got close to the room and walked in.

There were four jaffa in there. They were putting Cronus back in the box again then they walked out and closed the door. He knew that they would be standing guard. He uncloaked himself and pulled out his zat and fired it once at the sarcophagus, and then he put it back and cloaked himself just as the door opened. The jaffa looked into the room and saw nothing. It gave Teal'c a chance to walk out and back to where the others were.

Everyone was awake when the ships dropped out of hyperspace. They walked to where a window is and they could see earth.

"Come on, we've got work to do," Jack said.

They all left and walked to the rings. They cloaked themselves before ringing to another ship. They repeated that process five times before finally ringing aboard Heru'ur mother ship. Jack went this time to give him the two darts and set the device up. When done, he watched Heru'ur collapse on to the floor. He put the SG1 badge on the chair before walking out of the room. He walked past where a sarcophagus is located. He walked in and saw no one in there. He smiled then uncloaked himself and pulled out the zat and fired it once at the sarcophagus, then put it away before cloaking himself just as he heard footsteps.

He saw two jaffa bring Heru'ur aging body in to the room and placed him in the sarcophagus and, as the lid closed, they walked out of the room to stand guard. Jack smiled as he noticed that the sarcophagus never gave any indication of it functioning. He then walked back to where the others of his team were waiting. After arriving, he uncloaked himself before speaking.

"Mission accomplished but there's now a new mission."

"Skaara," Daniel said.

"Yes."

"Jack, what are we going to do once we capture Skaara?" asked Jacob.

"We go to Apophis ship and gate to a planet then to the tok'ra home world where your tok'ra buddies can remove the snake from him."

"Well then we better get going," Jacob said.

They walked their way down to the rings and cloaked themselves before ringing to Klorel's ship. They all walked to the bridge, figuring this would be the mostly likely location of Klorel. After walking onto the bridge, they each positioned themselves next to a jaffa with the exception of Daniel who stood directly in front of Klorel. They de cloaked then shot each jaffa once with a zat.

"Sorry, Skaara." then Daniel zated him once. As he collapsed onto the floor, a beep rang out from a console. Jacob walked over to it and turned it on to see the new first prime of Apophis looking at them.

"Where is Lord Klorel?"

"Dead just like the other three false gods," Jack said.

"I don't believe you."

"Well how many times has your god taken a long nap in his sarcophagus? Notice him aging quickly? It's because he dying and there is no cure for what he, Heru'ur and Cronus have got. They are slowly dying both the host and the symboite that is in them."

Teal'c stepped forward and spoke, "Hear me brother, you heard of stories from long ago about Ra, what he did and how the planet where we was overthrown and forced to escape from has never been found."

"The tauri. Yes, I have heard about that story, why do you ask?"

"You and your pals were going to destroy the tauri planet. Ra was on Earth five thousand years ago. He took people from here and put them onto other planets. Your ancestors came from earth," Jack said.

"I don't believe you!"

Daniel pulled out a note from his pocket and unfolded it and showed the first prime earth's gate symbol.

"What does it mean?" asked the first prime when he saw it.

"This here," Daniel said while pointing at the triangle, "represents the pyramid and the circle is the sun. There are four pyramids on earth."

"In the story I was told that the tauri planet holds four pyramids," he paused for a moment, thinking. "I need proof."

"Have you got a cargo ship, a Tel'tak, aboard?" Daniel asked

"Yes."

"Daniel, no," interrupted Jack.

"Jack, once he sees the four pyramids hopefully it will change his mind."

"Jack, once word gets out about earth being the first world and that is where the jaffa ancestors came from, it might end this war and protect earth," Jacob said.

Jack turned to the first prime, "Talk to the others and get back to us."

"I will," then the screen went blank.

"Daniel, if the other first primes want to see it for themselves as well I want you to take Teal'c with you."

"Ok."

"Jack, what about Skaara?" Sam asked.

"When we get to Apophis ship, I want you and Harris take Skaara to the tok'ra and wait for us."

"Jack."

"Sam, please, and if you don't hear from us in six hours, contact the SGC if it still there, ok?"

"Ok." They both hugged and kissed. When Skaara came to, his eyes glowed.

"Sorry Skaara," Jack said then zated him once then he fell unconscious.


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter Twenty-Six

A couple of minutes later there was a beep then the first prime appeared.

"I've spoken to the other two first primes. They also want to see the pyramids for themselves."

"I'll be sending Teal'c who you know and Dr. Jackson over. If you don't return in two hours with both unharmed, I'll personally kill you myself," Jack said.

"Agreed."

"Ok, Daniel and Teal'c will be there in a minute." Then the screen disappeared.

"Ok I'll carry Skaara. Dad, do you have a spare one of those cloaking things?"

"Sorry, Jack."

"Jack, use mine." Daniel passed his to Jack.

"Ok, thanks. Shall we before Klorel wakes up?"

Teal'c helped lift Klorel over Jack's shoulder in firemen lift then he put the device on Skaara's arm and turned it on.

"Ok, let's move out." They all nodded then the others except for Daniel and Teal'c cloaked, they passed their devices to Jacob.

Sam opened the door and gave the all clear. Fifteen minutes later they made it to the ring room, luckily it wasn't guarded. They all stood together and Teal'c pushed the buttons then they were on Apophis ship. There were the three first primes with zats in hand.

"Shall we?" Daniel said.

Teal'c and Daniel followed Apophis's first prime with the other two following them.

"Come on," Jack said once the others had left.

They all walked down to the storage room where the stargate is. Jacob closed the door then Sam, Gary, and him uncloaked themselves.

"Jack?"

"Right in front of you, Sam."

Sam put her hands out and felt Jack. She worked her way to his wrist and turned the device off then Jack appeared. Then she did the same with Skaara. Once he appeared Sam removed the device before Jack lowered him to the ground.

"Ok, Sam, you know what to do?"

"Yes."

"Good, see you when we get there."

"Ok."

Harris stepped over and lifted Skaara on to his shoulder in a firemen lift while Sam dialed a planet. When the wormhole was formed, Sam and Jacob hugged, then Jack and Sam. They whispered their love for each other and kissed before she followed Harris through the gate. Then it shut down. Jack and Jacob cloaked again when the doors opened and jaffa ran into the room when they heard the gate activate then they left.

"Dad?" Jack whispered.

"Here, Jack."

"Ok, let's go and find Apophis's sarcophagus and destroy it… hopefully with Apophis in it."

"I know where it is, come on let's go."

They worked their way to the location of Apophis's sarcophagus. When they got there, they could hear a low hum of the device being active, so they knew that Apophis was in it. They uncloaked themselves and Jack got his zat out and shot it once, then they heard the humming stop.

"Well now that is over we better wait till Daniel and Teal'c come back then we can get out of here."

"Agreed."

When Sam, Gary and Skaara/Klorel walked through the gate, it shut down behind them.

"Where do we go, Major?"

"This way."

They had traveled about twenty meters when tok'ra showed up out of the sand dune pointing their weapons at them then lowered them when they saw who they were. One step forward.

"Major Carter, Captain Harris, what are you doing here and who is that?"

"The host's name is Skaara. The goa'uld that is in him name Klorel." Sam said they were shocked.

"Apophis won't be happy."

"He's dead along with Cronus and Heru'ur."

"You brought him here?"

"Yes, so the tok'ra can remove the symboite from him."

"Where is Selmac?"

"Dad and Selmac are with Jack, Teal'c and Daniel on Apophis's ship. They going to try to convince their jaffa of the false gods and try to save earth."

"What will happen if they succeed?"

"Then they would come here. Jack said for us to wait for six hours then try to contact earth if we haven't heard from them by then."

"Very well, come."

"Thanks." They took few steps then they were ringed down to the tunnels. They were shown to a room where Gary could put Skaara down on one of the tables, then four tok'ra showed up and they were able to remove Klorel from Skaara. It was alive and hissing at them.

"Hold it," Sam said. The tok'ra held it and Sam jabbed it with one of the nanites dart.

"Thanks." Then they put it into a tank and watched it swim around. Then they were shown were they could rest since they both were tired.

Immediately after SG1, Sam and Jacob left earth via the stargate everything returned to normal in the Gate Room and Control Room. When the techs, Hammond and Kinsey showed up in the control room, Hammond asked, "Sergeant?"

"I don't know sir, I don't know what happened."

"Find out what happened."

"Yes sir," he went to click when a message appeared upon the screen.

"Ah sir?" Hammond and Kinsey were just about to climb the stairs, they returned and saw the message.

'General, sorry, we going to try to stop the three goa'uld coming to earth. I have found a way to kill the goa'uld. I just hope it will work, if so Daniel and Teal'c will try to talk to the jaffa about freedom. If we succeed, we will face any punishment there is, at least earth will be safe. If this works we will be going to the tok'ra planet and contact you from there. This is our only chance to save earth; I hope you and everyone will understand. Major Samantha Carter O'Neill, Colonel Jack O'Neill, Captain Gary Harris, Dr Daniel Jackson, Teal'c and Major General Jacob Carter (Retied) and Teal'c.'

"When they return I want them under arrest," Kinsey said.

"That is if they come back. What they are doing is a suicide mission to save this planet. You want to shut this program down fully knowing what going on. You better pray that they do succeed in their mission cause they're going to need it."

Hammond turned and stormed up the stairs to his office, slamming the door closed in his anger. He sighed as he sat down, running his hands over his head before placing them on his desk.

"Good luck and Godspeed you guys, you're going to need it," Hammond said to himself, then his phone rings.

"Hammond."

"George, it's Tom."

"Hi, Tom. You heard?"

"Yes, at least you can retire."

"I know but there is something the president should know. SG1, Major Carter and Jacob have gone on a suicide mission to save earth."

"I know, I received an e-mail from Major Carter twenty minutes ago and at the same time I received a disk about Senator Kinsey."

"Disk? What was on it?"

"Let's just say the Stargate Program got the green light despite Senator Kinsey trying to close it down."

"Well it will all depend on if SG1 and Jacob can pull this off and save earth."

"From what I read, I'm sure they can. If they can then they will get metals for what they did."

"So no court marshal?"

"No, so don't let the personnel know what's going on."

"Ok, when is the president flying out?"

"In half an hour."

"Ok, see you then."

"Ok, George," then they both hung up. He went back to doing things hoping that SG1 and Jacob can pull their mission off.

A few hours later most of the personnel, the president and other staff members were all at the alpha site. Hammond stayed behind with others who wanted to stay behind and to save the SGC if they can, if not blow it up. Hammond was in his office when Walter ran into his office looking pale.

"Sir! NORAD said about thirty ships just showed up a minute ago, it's the mother ships!" Hammond closed his eyes. They knew SG1 and Jacob didn't make it. He opened them.

"Go to DEFCON four."

"Yes sir, but they might still be alive sir."

"I hope so." Walter gave him a nod then went to sound the alarms.

Daniel and Teal'c walked with the three jaffa to where the cargo ships were and got in one.

"You know how to drive one of these?" one of them asked Daniel.

"No," then he looked at Teal'c. "You drive."

Teal'c got in the seat and started up the engine then they left the ship and headed to earth.

"Teal'c, you better cloak the ship," Daniel said then he cloaked it.

"Where do I go, Daniel Jackson?"

Daniel showed him where to go. When they got to the pyramids, the three jaffa were shocked to see them.

"This is the tauri world."

"Yes it is and if you attacked and killed people here you would be killing your family… your ancestors came from earth. These pyramids were built over five thousand years ago at that same time Ra was here. He went all over the planet taking people and transporting them to other planets all over the galaxy. He was trying to use them as slaves on other planets…that is why there are hundreds of thousands of pyramids on other planets," Daniel told them.

"I've spent time with O'Neill and some of the tauri from this world. There is a lot to learn about this planet and what people do," Teal'c said.

"What happened to Ra?" one of them asked.

"Ra once lived here in Egypt. The people here rebelled against him since he'd been taking families away in his ship then returning for more. While he was away he got his jaffa to work the people here into building these four pyramids. After the fourth one was complete, he wanted them to build another one. They had enough and managed to fight back. He left in his ship when he saw what was happening and never to returned. They buried the gate with a cover stone so it wouldn't work ever again. It was found seventy years ago and now we go through the gate not just to meet other people but make friends and let them know where their ancestors come from. Jack killed Ra four years ago when he tried to kill people on Abydos. They rebelled against him when they found out that he wasn't a god. Do you know Hathor?"

"Yes, no one has heard or seen her in years, so you know where she is?"

"Ra had her put into her sarcophagus over a thousand years ago, and hidden away till year ago when her sarcophagus was found and opened. She came to where the stargate is and turned all men but Teal'c into her slaves. Sam was about to send one of women through the gate to friends and ask for help. When they returned Hathor had Sam and was ready to kill her and her unborn sons cause she wanted to go through the gate."

"Did she live and her sons?"

"Yes, she killed Hathor."

"Return to the ship" one of them said.

Teal'c returned them back to the mother ship and landed. They all got off and walked to the stargate.

"Why did you bring us here?"

"You are free to go. We talked on the way back and realized that this planet is not to be destroyed now that we know the truth."

"What is the truth," Teal'c asked.

"That our ancestors came from this planet years ago; it will be like killing our brothers and sister. As you said Apophis, Heru'ur and Cronus are dead, we are now free."

"Yes, but there is still a war that needs to be fought."

"Indeed. Once you and your friends are gone, we all will return to our home worlds and spread the word." Then a jaffa ran down the corridor and into the room.

"Master Bra'tac, Apophis is dead, the sarcophagus couldn't heal him and I found this," he passed Bra'tac the SG1 badge.

"There is more. Cronus and Heru'ur are also dead, I just got word about it and had to come and tell you, what are we going to do?"

"Go home," Bra'tac said.

"I will return to tell our brothers and go home," one of them said.

"I'll do the same," then they walked out of the room and walked down to where the rings are and ringed back to their ships.

"Go and tell our brothers that Apophis is dead and we are all returning home."

"What about the planet?"

"We are leaving it alone. I found out that our ancestors came from there, it's the tauri home world."

"Are you sure, Master Bra'tac?"

"I've seen the four pyramids with my own eyes, it is the home world of the tauri." The young jaffa was shocked, then nodded and turned and walked out of the room to spread the word. As soon as he was gone Teal'c and Bra'tac smiled and hugged.

"It good to see you, old friend."

"You too"

"Where are the others?"

"With the tok'ra."

"You know the tok'ra?"

"Indeed, Major Carter was a host to Joilnar. She died to save Major Carter's life."

"I've never in all my life known a symboite die to save the host's life."

"Well Joilnar did 'cause Sam was pregnant… with child at the time."

"And the child lives?" Daniel smiled

"Yes all four of them live."

"Four?"

"Yes Sam and Jack have four sons and they adopted a girl from another planet," he said sadly.

"What is wrong?"

"Nirti used the little girl name Cassandra as a bomb." Bra'tac was shocked.

"And the little girl?"

"Happy living with Jack and Sam and given a second chance of living and having a family since Nirti killed everyone but her on her planet."

"Why is she doing this?"

"Trying to find a human more advance to become it's new host."

"She will never give up until she is killed," Daniel said.

"Indeed," Teal'c said.

"Well we better keep our eyes out for her then," they jumped and looked around.

"Jack?" then Jacob and Jack uncloaked themselves.

"Hi guys we heard everything and we better get going. Our time is almost up and I don't want Sam to worry."

"Yeah, we better."

"Is there a planet where you can go to first before going to the tok'ra planet?"

"Don't worry Bra'tac we got it covered. Daniel, dial it up." Daniel dialed Cassie's home world.

"Good luck Bra'tac."

"You too O'Neill, who is he?" Bra'tac asked, looking at Jacob.

"Bra'tac, this is Jacob Carter, Sam's father. He is host to Selmac of the tok'ra."

"It is a honour meeting you."

"You too, Bra'tac," they shook hands just as the wormhole was formed.

"Soon it will be a day of celebrations old friend," Bra'tac said to Teal'c.

"Indeed, take care of yourself old friend."

"I will."

Then the four men walked through the gate and it shut down. Bra'tac walked out of the room smiling. He walked to the bridge and gave orders to return to Chulak and spread the good word about Apophis's death.


	27. Chapter 27

_**AN: Sorry for the long delay in up dating this story, please, please leave a review. it would make me happy... happy easter every one**_

**Chapter Twenty-Seven **

**At the SGC everyone who was there was still on edge and wondering why the mother ships haven't attacked. Walter was in the control room when the phone rang.**

"**Control room, Sergeant Davis speaking… what… are you sure… how many… wow that is good news… what… yeah, how many left… Ten… ok let me know if there is anything new… ok thanks." Then he hung up and turned to see some of the personnel looking at him when Hammond showed up. **

"**Sir, got some good news. Twenty ships are gone but there are still ten remaining." **

"**That is good news but as you said there are ten still here." **

"**Yes sir it looks like SG1 sir." **

"**I hope so, keep me informed." **

"**I will sir, want me to send a message to the alpha site?" **

"**Yes go ahead." **

"**Thanks sir," then the phone rang. **

"**Control room… what can you repeat that… are you sure… thank for calling, I'll let the General know," then he hung up.**

"**SIR! It's over! They're gone! The remaining of the ships are gone! The threat is gone!" everyone cheered. **

"**That is good news. Spread the word." **

"**Yes sir." Walter turned and activated the PA system. "Attention everyone: the threat is over and the ships are gone. SG1, Major Carter and General Carter have saved earth!" They could hear everyone cheering then Walter dialed the alpha site. **

"**This is Stargate Command calling the alpha site." **

"**This is alpha site Major Johnson speaking, is everything ok there?" **

"**Major, spread the word: earth is safe, the threat is gone. SG1, Major Carter and General Carter have saved earth. I just received word from NORAD." **

"**Hey that is great news! Anything on SG1?" **

"**Nothing at the moment, they might be with the tok'ra." **

"**I hope you're right, thanks for the call. Johnson out," then the gate shut down. **

"**Well we better get things sorted so we can return back to normal and also have a heroes welcome," Hammond said smiling.**

"**Yes sir," he said smiling. **

**When Jack, Jacob, Teal'c and Daniel walked through the gate, it shut down. Jacob walked over to the DHD and dialed the tok'ra planet. When the wormhole was formed they walked up the steps and walked through it again. When they stepped through to the other side, the gate shut down. They followed Jacob then stopped when the tok'ra showed up from their hiding places. **

"**Selmac, you have returned." **

"**Yes we have returned. Earth is now safe and three goa'uld are now dead." **

"**That is wonderful news!" **

"**Yes it is." He gave a nod then stepped back. Jacob and SG1 stood together then they were ringed down to the tunnels. They walked along the corridors till they entered the council chamber. The tok'ra council stopped when they walked in. **

"**We're back," Jack said grinning. **

"**The mission is accomplished, Gasrhaw." **

"**This is wonderful news, Selmac." **

"**Where's Sam?" **

"**She is with the one called Skaara. He woke up an hour ago. He is frightened and can sense a presence within Major Carter, thinking she is a goa'uld. She's trying to talk to him." **

"**I should talk to him, he by brother-in-law. I married his sister Sha're, he knows me," Daniel said. **

"**I'll go as well," Jack said.**

"**Very well. I'll take you there myself." **

**They followed Garshaw out of the room and down to where Sam, Gary and Skaara was. They could hear Sam talking to Skaara. Whent hey walked into the room Skaara had his back to them. Sam saw Jack and smiled.**

"**Jack, you made it!" She ran over to him and they both hugged. Skaara turned around and was shocked to see Daniel there. **

"**Daniel!" **

"**Skaara!" He walked up to him and they both hugged. **

"**What are you doing here? They are goa'uld." **

"**Daniel I tried to tell him and he doesn't believe me." **

"**Skaara, they are not Goa'uld. They are tok'ra, they are like the goa'uld but they not goa'uld, they're different." **

**Jacob stepped forward and both he and Selmac spoke to Skaara for few minutes, when he was finished Skaara was shocked. **

"**Daniel, I've got some bad news: Sha're is dead." **

"**No she's not, she is alive. A tok'ra operative who was sent to Abydos saw the two gliders wreckage and when he went to let Apophis know what was found. He received word from another tok'ra that Sha're is alive and on earth and that queen has been removed from her," Daniel said. **

"**Sha're is alive?" **

"**Yes," he smiled then hugged Daniel once again. Then he saw Teal'c and his face fell Jack saw it. When Daniel moved he could see Skaara's face then turned to see Teal'c, then he turned to Skaara. **

"**Skaara, Teal'c is a friend, he saved our lives." **

"**But he is a jaffa." **

"**Yes he and his family live on earth. Word has got around about what he did and there is other jaffa who are starting to believe in freedom for all jaffa." **

**Skaara walked up to him and Teal'c put his hand out. "It is an honour to meet you Skaara." Skaara put his hand in Teal'c's and they shook hands. **

"**It is an honour, Teal'c." Then he turned to see Jack and Sam still in one another arms. "O'Neill," he said smiling. **

"**Skaara," he walked over to them as they pulled apart so Jack could give him a hug. **

"**It's good to see you." **

"**You too," then he turned to Sam. **

"**I remember you, O'Neill spray moonshine over you." They all laughed. **

"**Yes he said that it was smooth." **

"**Where are the others?" Their faces fell. **

"**Ferretti had to leave cause he was wounded pretty bad and Kawalski died a few days later," Jack said. Sam held on to his hand for support knowing he had lost one friend and almost lost another. **

"**Ferretti lost an eye and got shattered a kneecap that had to be replaced with another one. Kawalski was killed after he shot down the glider by another glider." **

"**I'm sorry O'Neill." **

"**It's ok." **

"**The council would like to meet you Skaara," Daniel said. **

"**Ok, then we can go home?" **

"**We hope so." They all walked out together. Daniel introduced Skaara to Gary on their way to the chamber. **

**SG1, Sam, Jacob and Skaara were in the council chamber talking for two hours when three people walked into the room. There was a woman who looked to be in her late fifties with two men on each side of her. One was looking at Sam. **

"**Thank you for coming," Jacob said. **

"**It is an honour to meet the tauri who has defeated five goa'uld in a short time." **

"**Councillor Trevalla of Tollena, I would like to introduce you to the leader of SG1 Colonel Jack O'Neill, who is also my son in law; Major Samantha Carter O'Neill my daughter, she goes by Major Carter; Captain Gary Harris, Doctor Daniel Jackson and Teal'c." **

"**Colonel O'Neill, Major Carter you two are the first man and woman to step through the gate in thousands of years." **

"**Ah, Jack isn't the first man to go through the gate," Daniel said. **

"**What do you mean he isn't?" **

**Daniel told them about what happened in 1945 after the war, how he found out about it, who went through the gate, everything.**

"**Thank you for telling us, Dr. Jackson." **

"**You're welcome." **

"**Thank you for letting us borrow your cloaking and walk through the wall devices" Sam said. **

"**You're welcome but you know you can't keep them." **

"**We understand, dad told us," then a tok'ra ran into the room. **

"**What is it," Garshaw asked. **

"**Earth is safe, none of the ships attacked it. They are all going home. The three goa'uld has been zatted three times." **

"**Hey! That is great news, thanks for telling us," Jack said. **

"**You're welcome." They all talked for an hour before SG1, Sam, Jacob and Skaara left to go home, not knowing what was going to happen to them. **

**When they walked through the gate they all stopped at the top of the ramp to see all the personnel, Hammond, General Ryan and the President and their families there all grinning. Jack turned to Sam. **

"**I didn't get a memo," she smiled at him. **

"**You're not the only one." Then he turned to look at Hammond. **

"**Sir, what's going on, are we under arrest?" **

"**No colonel, but we got something for you all." He turned to Walter and gave him a nod, then a big banner came down saying 'Thank you're for saving earth'. **

"**Gee thanks, it was nothing," Jack said. **

"**It's going to be a long debriefing." **

"**Ok, so what's going on here?" **

"**If you all go an have your post ops and shower, then return back here in your dress blues in an hour." **

"**Sir?" **

"**You will find out then." **

"**Ok." **

**They started to walk down the ramp when everyone started to clap and cheer them on. Sha're ran up to Daniel and gave him a hug and kiss, there were few wolf whistles. Everyone gathered around them. **

**Cassie walked in with the stroller, everyone parted as she walked up to her new parents. When they saw her and the boys, they all smiled. Then she walked to them and the three of them hugged, then she gave Jacob a hug. Dry'ac and Ry'ac gave Teal'c a hug then Dry'ac gave him a kiss. **

**Jack, Sam, Cassie and Jacob picked up the boys and held them in their arms. Sha're saw Skaara her brother, she walked over to him and they both hugged. Everyone talked and smiled at them all. **

**An hour later they returned back to the gate room all dressed up. The President, General Ryan and Hammond walked into the gate room and up the ramp as everyone stood at attention. **

"**At ease." Everyone relaxed. **

"**It has been a honour coming here today seeing how the stargate works for the first time and reading your reports about what you have done, it's amazing." The President said smiling, then continued.**

"**General Ryan spoke to me on the way here from Washington and while we were off world at the alpha site. There's going to be some changes here at Stargate Command so without further adieu, General Ryan," the President stepped aside and General Ryan step up to the podium. **

"**General Hammond, please step forward." Hammond stepped forward and stood at attention. **

"**Major General George Hammond, it has given me the pleasure to promote you to Lieutenant General, congratulations General Hammond." **

**Everyone was shocked but happy for him. They watched as Jacob and General Ryan pinned the third star on his shoulder. Then Jacob returned back to his spot still smiling. **

"**As the President said before there is going to be some changes. The first one is in ten days. It will be the last day for General Hammond since he has finished his thirty five years in the Air force and will be retiring." **

**Everyone was shocked with the news just as Hammond returned back to his spot. **

"**But you might like your new commanding officer," he said smiling looking around. **

"**It has been an honour and privilege to promote Colonel Jonathan O'Neill to Brigadier General. General?" **

**Jack and Sam were shocked. He stepped forward just as Hammond and Jacob went to change his bird to his first star. **

"**Stop" he said, everyone looked at him. **

"**Jack?" **

"**I will accept the promotion only on two conditions." **

"**Jack, what are you doing," Jacob asked. Jack was still looking at General Ryan. **

"**Colonel?" **

"**Sir." **

**He stepped forward and whispered something in the General's ear. When finished he stepped back and waited. General Ryan smiled and nodded. **

"**I accept your two conditions." **

"**Good. Shall we continue?" **

**Ryan smiled and nodded then his first star replaced Jack's bird. Then he saluted the three Generals that they did back before moving back to his spot. **

"**General O'Neill's first condition which has been accepted is that General Hammond will still have full clearance of this base and can come visiting if he wants to." **

"**Thanks, Jack." **

"**Why not, you will be able to see all of Sam's latest doohickies and Daniel's excitement over some rocks or finding out that he's in the infirmary." **

**Everyone chuckled in the gate room and Sam giggled. **

"**I will more likely see if this place will be still in one piece," he said grinning back. **

"**Gee thanks." **

"**General O'Neill's second condition we were planning on doing anyway." **

"**What?" Jack looked at Ryan in shock. He nodded. **

"**It has given me the honour and pleasure to promote Major Samantha Carter to lieutenant colonel." Sam was shocked as she stepped forward.**

"**Raise your right hand and repeat after me." **

**Sam raised her right hand and was sworn in as lieutenant colonel. Once done both Jack and Jacob change her oak leaves. Then she saluted them all and was just about to walk back to her spot when she heard, **

"**General O'Neill, Colonel Carter, please stay where you are. Captain Harris please step forward." Harris stepped next to Sam stood at attention. **

**Then General Ryan and the President swapped places with Walter walking up the ramp with three boxes in hand, he passed them to General Ryan before returning back to his spot. **

"**General O'Neill, Colonel Carter, Captain Harris, it has given me the honour and privilege to present you three with your airmen metals for a job well done in saving earth and also defeating three common enemies, congratulations." **

**As he was saying it he pinned the metal on all three of them, when done they all saluted which General Ryan did in return. Then they all shook hands. **

"**Is that it, sir?" Jack asked. **

"**Yes." **

"**Good," he said smiling then he turned and pulled Sam towards him and they both kissed and he dipped her in front of everyone. **

"**Company dismissed." Hammond said.**

**Then everyone clapped and cheered Jack and Sam on. Then they straightened up and came up for air Jack turned to the President. **

"**Sorry sir I couldn't help it," he laughed. **

"**It's ok, General and congratulations." **

"**Thanks." They all mingled for a while before the president and General Ryan left to go back to Washington. **

**That night there was celebrations at the O'Neill house for both air metals and promotions with most of the SGC and their families present.**


	28. Chapter 28

**Chapter Twenty-Eight **

**The next morning some of the personnel showed up to work looking a bit green around the gills and nursing bad hangovers. On the last day before Hammond retired SG1 went off world, only to return fifteen minutes later with Teal'c carrying Jack over his shoulder. **

**Sam was in the control room when they returned. She rushed down just as they put Jack on a gurney. Sam listened to what Daniel told Hammond what happened then she followed the gurney to the infirmary. **

**All she could do was watch and wait as Janet and her staff worked around Jack till they heard him groan as he woke up and ask for Sam. She stepped forward over to the bed. **

"**Jack?" He could see tears in her eyes. He raised his hand and wiped them away. **

"**I'm ok." **

"**Do you remember what happened?" They held onto each other's hand.**

"**Yeah I do. Strange how that thing picked me and none of the others." **

"**Perhaps you've got something that the others haven't." **

"**Like what?" **

"**A gene." **

"**A gene?" he asked. **

"**Yeah that's the only thing I can think of. I wouldn't mind running some tests to find out what it is." **

"**I bet, so, Doc, when can I get out of here?" **

"**I want to run some tests, General, before I can let you go." **

"**Ok so I'm stuck in here for the rest of the day then?" **

"**Yes." Then he turned to look at Sam. **

"**Don't worry Sam, I'll be ok." **

"**I know. What a way for General Hammond to retire," she said. **

"**Yeah." **

"**Sam, I need to run some tests." **

"**Ok, Janet," Sam gave Jack a hug and kiss. **

"**You know here I'll be when you get out of here." **

"**I know." They both kissed before Sam walked out leaving Janet and her staff to look after Jack. **

**Over the next three days Jack and Sam stayed on the base. Cassie and the boys also stayed there when Cassie does in school and boys in day care. Sam was starting to worry when Jack started to talk ancient but luckily Daniel knew the language since it was similar to Latin. **

**She also watched him build a device and worked on one of her laptops one day in her lab while she was working.**

"**Sam, I've got something for you," he spoke when finished.**

"**What is it, Jack," she walked over to see what he put in. "Jack?" **

"**Wait," then gate address appeared. **

"**Oh my god!" She looked at Jack then to the laptop. She clicked onto it then there was new circles popping up all over the screen with the gate addresses over each circle. Sam saved it all and picked it up along with a cord. **

"**Come on, Jack." He followed her to the control room and watched her work. She downloaded everything from the laptop to ten hard drives where all the gate addresses were stored from Abydos. **

**Three days after SG1 returned Jack used the control room computers then the gate started dialling, then he walked out and down to Sam's lab to pick up the devices and went to the power room and hooked it up. **

**Sam, Hammond and other staff were trying to figure out what Jack had done. When they saw the seventh chevron lock and the gate spin again, they saw Jack walk into the gate room. SG1, Sam and Hammond went down when the eighth one locked and the wormhole was formed. Jack looked at Sam then looked at the gate then started to walk up the ramp. **

"**General O'Neill, stop right there!" Hammond ordered.**

"**Sir, let him go, please."**

**He looked at Sam. "Sam?" **

"**He told me when the time comes to let him go and everything would be alright." **

"**Are you sure?" **

"**Yes, I trust him." **

"**Ok." Sam walked up the ramp and stood in front of Jack. **

"**Look after yourself, Jack." **

**He cupped her face and kissed her before walking through the gate. Sam watched as the man she loves, father of her children, her lover, her friend, her husband walked through the gate not knowing if he would return. She stood there and watched and waited. A minute later the gate shut down. **

**Hammond walked up and stood next to her. She turned and cried as he wrapped his arms around her. They all walked out of the gate room together. SG1 and Hammond were there for Sam and the kids for the next few days. **

**On Saturday morning Sam and Cassie were playing with the boys outside under a gazebo on a blanket when they were beamed away. Sam blinked a few times as she looked around. **

"**What the hell! Cassie, stay with the boys," she said as she stood up and looked around. **

"**Mum, where are we?" **

**Then a door opened and a small grey alien with big black eyes walked into the room preceded by Jack. Sam looked at him in shock.**

"**Jack?" **

"**Sam." **

**They ran into one another's arms, Sam crying like she did after Jack.**

"**I missed you so much," Sam said after kissing Jack in relief.**

"**I missed you too, sweetheart." **

"**Dad?" **

"**Cassie." She got up and ran to him. He let go of Sam and crouched down just as Cassie wrapped her arms around his neck held him tight. **

"**I missed you so much." **

"**Same here kiddo," he said as he hugged her. Then he stood up and wrapped an arm around Sam and gave her a kiss. **

"**Jack, what's going on?" As asked before the alien walked over to the boys. Sam went to move but Jack stopped her. **

"**It's ok, Sam. We've got a new friend and ally of the Nox." **

"**What is he doing?" **

**They saw the alien put a white stone on each of the boy's forehead. They saw it glow each time then he picked the stone up and walked over to them. **

"**Major Carter, I am Thor, Supreme Commander of the Asgard fleet. Sorry for taking so long. We asked O'Neill for his help after we removed the Ancient knowledge from his brain." **

"**Hello. What help?" **

"**One of the Asgard found an Ancient depository. We asked him if he could download it for us and then when the time was right I removed it from him but it took longer than first thought." **

"**How much longer?" **

"**Six days, Sam." **

"**Six days!" **

"**Yeah, but he was able to remove eighty percent of it from me and he left something pretty cool behind for me to use." **

"**What's that?" **

"**Healing power of the Ancients. From what Thor has told me, it is hundreds times more powerful than a sarcophagus or a healing device." **

"**You said the Ancients. What does this have to do with you?" Sam asked. **

"**O'Neill has an Ancient gene, that is why he was the only one who could activate all ancient devices. He is the most advanced human we have come across. They carry the gene." **

"**Meaning what, you've been here before?" **

"**Yes, for hundreds of years we have been studying humans. When we first studied them, there was nothing interesting about them till one of our scientists was studying one of the young humans. He took a DNA sample and the testing of it revealed that the child possessed the gene. We have been testing humans for this gene ever since that discovery." **

"**Have you found many with the gene?" **

"**Yes, we come here when we have time. We are at war with the goa'uld and another enemy which we endeavour to destroy." **

"**Thor was just about to tell me about them." **

"**Who are they?" **

"**We call them the Replicators. Come, I'll show you what they look like and what they can do." **

"**What about our sons?" **

**Thor turned a stone on his hand and they were beamed onto the bridge. **

"**Wow." **

"**Yeah, perhaps you can help Thor with one of your ideas while I spend time with the kids," Jack said. **

"**Ok." **

**They both kissed before Sam followed Thor over to one of his consoles and moved some stones while talking to Sam. Jack and Cassie sat down on the rug playing, talking and listening at the same time. Ten minutes later Jack heard Sam exclaim, "There's got to be a powerful weapon that could wipe them all out at once since they are all over the galaxy." **

"**The Asgard has been trying to build a weapon that could destroy them, we have failed every time." **

**Jack stood up and walked over to where Sam and Thor were. He looked at the hologram of the Replicator and tilted his head to one side then to another, then he walked over to a console and started moving stones around. Then a machine appeared and he walked over and into it and the door closed. Jack closed his eyes and a design and pictures appeared on the console. Thor walked over to see what was going on. **

"**Thor?" **

"**O'Neill is building a device and attaching it to my ship." **

"**What?" **

**When it was finished, he downloaded the design onto the computer so Thor could take it back to his homeworld and the Asgard could build the weapon onto the other Asgard ships. When finished, the door opened and Jack opened his eyes and blinked. **

"**I hope this will help, Thor." He stepped out of the machine and it disappeared.**

"**I will have to test it first, and if it works the Asgard will be in your debt."**

"**Any more problems, let us know." **

"**We will, thank you. You can return home to your family." **

"**Thanks." **

"**Thor before you beam us back home, what did you do to our sons?" Sam asked. **

"**Tested to see it they have the ancient gene." **

"**And?" **

"**They all have it and I have put a protective marker in their DNA like I have with O'Neill." **

"**Why?" **

"**To protect all men and women who have the ancient gene, including their families." **

"**Thanks for telling us, Thor."**

"**You are welcome, O'Neill. I must depart."**

**"Of course."**

**Then they were beamed down to the gazebo. Sam hugged and kissed Jack once again while Cassie ran into the house to call Hammond. **

"**Hammond." **

"**General Hammond, it's Cassie. Good news, Dad's back and I met the alien. Name's Thor, He's a supreme commander of the Asgard fleet. He is friends and allies of the Nox and now he is friends and allies with earth." Cassie said in one breath. **

"**So he was with the Asgard?" **

"**Yep. They are small grey aliens with big black eyes." **

"**Where is Jack now?" **

**Cassie turned and smiled. **

"**Oh, dad and mum are making out next to the boys. You can tell everyone tomorrow, I think mum wants to spend some time with dad alone after what happened to them." **

"**I agree, but I'll call the President and let him know." **

"**Ok. I better get outside and tell them to get a room before dad starts taking mum's clothes off where they are." **

"**Ok. You do that and tell Jack there's a debriefing tomorrow at 0800." **

"**I think you better make it in the afternoon if that's ok?" **

**Hammond smiled. **

"**Ok. 1400 hours." **

"**Ok, I'll tell him." They hung up. She walked outside and over to them. **

"**Get a room you two, we don't want to see you two doing whatever you are going to do and Uncle George said briefing at 1400 tomorrow and don't worry about the boys and me, we will be ok." **

"**Thanks Cassie." Sam said before they ran in to the house grinning. She looked down at her brothers. **

"**Well it just you guys and me." **

**She looked after them while Jack and Sam were up in their bedroom making love for the rest of the afternoon. Cassie called for two pizzas for dinner. While waiting, she fed and changed the boys then put them down when it was time. **

**When pizza arrived, she put her slices on a plate, then she grabbed four bottles of water from the fridge and the two boxes of pizza to take them up to her parent's room and put them on the floor, she knocked on their door. **

"**Dinner's ready. It's at your door, get it while it hot." **

**Then she walked back downstairs and sat down and watched the Simpsons that she was taping while eating dinner. Jack and Sam were in bed snuggling when Cassie knocked on the door to let them know about dinner. **

"**Do you know what I feel like right now?" Jack asked. **

"**What, you already had your first course." she said smiling.**

"**I know I was thinking of pizza." Sam laughed. **

"**Tomorrow." **

"**Ok, I'll go and see what Cassie got us." **

"**Ok." **

**Sam watched him get out of bed and walk over to the door. He opened it slowly to see if Cassie was there, then he opened it further and stuck his head out. She was nowhere to be found but the smell got his attention and look down and smiled when he saw what Cassie got for dinner. He bent down and picked it up and turned around and smiled when he walked back in and closing the door. He walked over to the bed and put the pizza down, then passed Sam two bottles of water before he put his two bottles on the bedside table then he got back in to bed. **

"**Well it looks like we having pizza for dinner tonight," Sam said. **

"**Yep we both worked up an appetite with that workout just before." **

"**True." **

**He opened the first box to see some slices missing, they both picked up a slice each and started eating. They talked while enjoying their dinner. After dinner they both soaked in the bath for an hour before going back to bed and making love again before falling asleep in one another arms.**


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter Twenty-Nine

The next morning they all were having breakfast while talking. Jack thanked Cassie for their dinners last night and for looking after the boys. It was just after nine when Daniel, Gary and Teal'c showed up after Hammond told them the news.

They all talked for an hour before going in to town to do some shopping and had some lunch before returning back home to drop off everything then left again to head to the base for the afternoon briefing.

Jack told Hammond, the President and Chief of Staff about what he could remember. They were happy that he has returned and they found new allies. After the briefing they all went into the mess hall for some cake and pie. They talked with some of the personnel before leaving to go home for the night.

The next morning Jack arrived at the SGC as the new commanding officer. Sam was going to arrive an hour later after dropping Cassie off at school and boys at day care before going to work. Now that Sam's the new leader of SG1, Jack would try not to favour them over any of the other teams.

A month later Thor beamed Jack up to let him know that the weapon did work for a while but now they were immune to it.

"There is a weapon that can take care of the problem. I need to talk to Sam." Thor beamed Sam up.

"Jack, what's going on?"

"Thor needs a bigger powerful bug spray, I'm going to go with him. I don't know when I'll be returning."

"Just be careful."

"I will. You're in charge of the base till I return."

"Ok."

They both hugged and kissed before Sam was beamed back down to her lab. She closed everything down and went to Jack's office to call the Chief of Staff about what had happened. When she was finished on the phone, she went and spoke to Walter for a minute. Then she sent a message to the Tok'ra. When she was finished there she went to tell Daniel and Teal'c. All they could do was wait.

Jack put in an address that popped in his head, then they jumped into hyperspace for two hours. When they came out of hyperspace, they were in orbit of a planet. Jack told Thor where to beam him. When he was down, he walked over to the device and pushed two square buttons down, then the shields were raised. Then he pushed a number of buttons just as four Jaffa showed up and hit the shield. When he pushed the last one, there was an energy wave from the device, knocking the Jaffa off their feet.

"You don't have to worry about the Replicators."

They looked at him in confusion.

"Metal bugs that eat ships."

"Who are you?" One of them asked.

"General Jack O'Neill of Stargate Command. You would've known me as the leader of SG1. This war is coming to an end." He shut everything down.

When finished, he noticed only three got up, one had a bad cut on the side of his head when he fell and was unconscious. Jack lowered the shields and they raised their weapons.

"Let me heal him."

"You're not Goa'uld?"

"No, but I can heal him if you let me or he will die." They nodded.

Jack walked over to the Jaffa and crouched down next to his head, and put his hand over the wound then closed his eyes for a moment. Then he opened them and looked down to see the Jaffa open his eyes and was shocked to see Jack looking down at him. He removed his hand and stood up.

"He is ok now. I've got to go. I have a family who's worried about me." Then he pushed a button and was back on Thor's ship. Then they returned back to earth.

After Jack was beamed down to his office, Thor returned back to his home world. Sam greeted Jack with a hug and kiss. He told Sam, the President and Chief of Staff all at once what he did and what happened. They were happy that the threat was now over.

A few months later it was the quad's first birthday. There was a big party at the O'Neill house. Everyone enjoyed himself or herself including the boys who got chocolate cake all over their hands and mouths, but they were all happy and smiling.

Two months later the treaty between Earth and the Tok'ra happened. Everything went well between them, that made everyone happy and Sam was able to see her father.

Three months later SG1 gated to a planet called Edora; they were staying there for the day. Sam found naquadah in the soil that made her happy. When they returned back to earth she spoke to Jack about spending three days there.

After she managed to convince him, he let SG1 go since the villagers were harmless. The next morning SG1 gated back to the planet. On the third day the fire rain started hitting the ground, so SG1 started to help the villagers back to earth only to find out that the teenage couple was missing.

So Sam went back to the village looking for them, then she remembered the caves. So she ran there to find them and they ran to where the gate was, only to see a hole in the ground. So they ran back to the village and grabbed everything they could carry and run to the caves.

Jack sent a message to the Tok'ra and Thor for their help the next day after they saw what happened to the MALP. Five months later Jack was at home with the family. He was worried about Sam, wondering if she was still alive or not. Then he got a phone call from Daniel.

"Jack, got a message from Jacob. Sam's alive and so are the two missing teenagers. He'll be bringing them back by ship."

"When, Daniel?"

"One Hour at Peterson's tarmac."

"Ok, I'm on my way." Then he hung up and turned to see Cassie ready to leave since she was spending the weekend with friends.

"Cassie, you're staying home."

"But Dad-"

"Mum's coming home. Come on, help me with the boys. Dad's bringing her home. They're going to meet us at Peterson's."

"Why not the gate?"

"Don't know, come on."

They picked up the boys and put them in the car just as Cassie's friend's mother showed up. Jack spoke to the mother, before running back over to the SUV. Then they left to head to Peterson's tarmac. When they got there, SG1 and Hammond were there waiting for them.

"George, what's wrong?"

"Nothing. Daniel called to give me the good news, so I came."

"Thanks, Daniel. Do you know why Dad didn't go to a another planet and gate them home?"

"No, all the message said that Sam and the two missing teenagers were alive and well. Call Jack, be home in an hour. Bring blue jello."

"Blue jello?" Jack raised an eyebrow.

"Perhaps Colonel Carter misses her dessert." Teal'c said, making Jack smile for the first time since Sam was stranded on the planet.

"Who knows, Teal'c."

Then they heard a noise, they knew it was the cargo ship but couldn't see it, then it went quiet. They all looked around, then it decloaked right in front of them making them jump. Jack saw Jacob grinning, then he got up and walked out back and opened the doors. He walked out still grinning.

"Jack."

"Dad, where's Sam?"

"She's coming and she got a belated birthday present for you." Jack's birthday was a month ago.

"Oh?"

Then the two teenagers walked out, then relaxed when they saw SG1. Then everyone was shocked when Sam did not walk out, she waddled out. Jack's eyes almost popped out of his head, then he walked over to her and looked down at her large expanding stomach, then back up to her face, she was glowing like last time. He cupped her face, then kissed her and wrapped their arms around each other when they felt a kick. Which made Sam giggle and they pulled apart.

"God I missed you so much Sam."

"I missed you too Jack, you missed out on so much with this pregnancy."

"How far long are you?"

"Just over five months with triplets."

"Are you sure?"

"Three different kicks."

"Let's go and get doc to check you and the kids out."

"Sure and I'm hungry." Then Teal'c stepped forward with spoon and jello which made Sam's eyes light up like a Christmas tree.

"Thanks, Teal'c."

"It's good to see you return safe and well, Colonel Carter."

"It's good to be home." Then she started eating till she saw their kids. They ran over to her and hugged her legs and Cassie tried to hug her the best she could.

"Sam, I've got to go."

"I understand Dad. I hope you can make it to Thanksgiving."

"I'll try. Depends on the mission."

"Ok." He gave her a hug.

"Look after her, son."

"I will, Dad." They watched Jacob say good-bye to them all before leaving.

They all got back into their cars and SUV's, then went back to the base. The two teenagers were with Daniel and Teal'c. When they arrived, there was a wheelchair waiting for Sam. Jack had called ahead for one.

Then they all went down to the infirmary where Janet was shocked when she saw Sam. After the two teenagers were checked out, they were reunited with their families. Janet checked on Sam, who was fine and healthy.

Then she checked on her babies. The ultrasound revealed Sam was carrying triplets. That made Jack happy. After being given the all clear, Sam wanted to speak to the families. Jack wheeled her down to where the families were and told them what happened weeks after the fire rain hit the ground, how many homes were either destroyed or damaged. Jack said that they would do everything they could to return them back home. Jack and Sam left after Sam answered their questions.

When they got home, Sam soaked in a hot bubble bath with Jack sitting behind her washing her long hair which she missed him doing. That night Sam called Mark and talked to him for over three hours. She told him that she was pregnant and when she was due, he was shocked but could tell in Sam's voice that she was happy. Jack returned to work the next day leaving Sam at home with SG1 since they were on down time with their families.

Two days later Thor showed up and Jack told him what happened and asked for his help. He went to the planet after Jack gave him the address and beamed the gate out from the ground and the same with the DHD which was in pieces.

He was able to get it together and beam it back down to the planet. Then he dialed earth and walked through the gate to let Jack know that the Edorans could go home before he went back through the gate, then back to his ship.

The next morning, Jack sent two teams and the men to Edora so they could check the village out and work out what they needed and start cleaning up the village.

Two weeks later, it was Thanksgiving. Mark and his family showed up for it, so did Jacob after his briefing with the council. Teal'c and his family were there, so was Daniel and Sha're. Sam was shocked to see Sha're five months pregnant with their first child.

George and his wife even showed up for it. Jack notice that Claire Hammond didn't look too good, so after lunch Jack showed her to a guest room where she laid down after taking her meds and fell asleep. Jack sensed that Claire had been ill for a long time. He looked at her when George showed up.

"How long has she been ill?"

"Six months, she has a brain tumour, there's nothing that can be done."

Jack stepped over to the bed and sat down, then turned to look at George. He gave Jack a nod then turned around and walked out of the room. Jack turned to Claire and put the palm of his hands on the side of her temples and closed his eyes for a few seconds.

Then he opened them and removed his hands, then stood up and walked out of the room partly closing the door, then returned back to the dining room.

He smiled when he saw Sam still eating pumpkin pie while talking to Mark. Everyone had a wonderful day. When Claire walked into the living room, she was smiling then sat down next to George. They all left that night except for Jacob, Mark and his family who were spending the night there.

The next day Mark and his family flew back to San Diego and would be looking forward to Christmas. The next day Jacob returned back to the Tok'ra after finishing his early Christmas shopping and Jack returned back to work. Sam stayed home since she was on maternity leave.

Three weeks later all the Edorans returned back to their home planet since their homes were either repaired or rebuilt. SGC helped them out till they will be ok and also talked of a treaty in the New Year. Two weeks later it was Christmas day. Everyone enjoyed themselves-laughing, joking, eating, drinking, and talking, having a wonderful time.

Later that afternoon they were all talking when Sam gasped in pain.

"Sam, what wrong?" Mark asked.

"Jack, Janet!" she called out. Janet got to her first.

"Sam, what's wrong?"

"I'm going into labour."

"Ok, let's get you to the hospital. Cassie, Sam's bag."

Cassie ran upstairs to get Sam's bag that was packed last week. Jack showed up.

"Sam, what is it?"

Sam looked at him, then grabbed his hand as another contraction hit. Then he realized what was happening.

"Ok Sam, just breathe, when you are ready we will get you into Teal'c's truck, ok?"

"Ok, let's go." Jack helped her up just as Cassie ran into the room.

"Thanks Cassie." They walked to where their coats and boots were.

Jack helped Sam put hers on while Teal'c got his truck and parked it just outside while turning the heater on to warm it up. Once Janet and Jack got their coats, they walked out to the truck and helped Sam in before getting in themselves, and then they were off to the base hospital.

Everyone else got themselves sorted out before leaving to follow them. Jacob drove their SUV with the kids in it while others got into their cars and SUVs and followed Teal'c. When they arrived at the hospital entrance, Jack and Janet helped Sam out of the truck and walked inside.

Janet got one of the nurses to get a wheelchair for Sam. They were walking along when Sam stopped. Jack held on to her hand while stroking her back.

"Oh no." They looked down to see the watery mess.

"It's ok, Sam. Just breathe." Janet said.

Then the wheelchair showed up and Sam got into it and Jack wheeled her down to the maternity ward while Janet spoke to the nurse who was on duty before following Jack and Sam.

When they arrived in the maternity wing, Janet showed them to a private room. Once in there a nurse showed up with a gown for Sam to wear. The nurse and Jack helped Sam get changed while Janet went to make sure the birth room was ready, then she got changed. Five minutes later Janet, Jack, Sam and nursing staffs were all in the room.

"Ok Sam on the next contraction I want you to push." Sam did push then relaxed then pushed again till they heard the baby cry.

"It's a boy."

"Conner Mark." Jack said.

Jack gave Sam a kiss before cutting the cord, then returned to her side. Then the nurse showed them their son, they both smiled till the next contraction hit a minute later.

"It's a boy."

"Daniel Adam." Sam said after they saw him. They both smiled till another contraction hit.

"It's a boy. Three boys, Sam."

"George Peter." A minute later they looked at their son before he was taken away to be cleaned. Jack gave Sam a kiss.

"Beautiful, Sam. All of them."

"I know."

After Sam was cleaned up, they wheeled her back to her room while Jack walked down to the waiting room. Cassie saw him first.

"Dad, how's Mum?"

"Great, she's great. So are our sons," he said smiling.

"Sons… boy, three boys. Oh man I was hoping for a sister."

Jack chuckled.

"Well I'll have to talk to Sam about that." They all congratulated him before he returned back to Sam's room.


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter Thirty

When he walked in, she was sitting up in bed.

"How are you feeling?"

"Sore." Jack put his hand onto her lower stomach; Sam could feel the pain disappearing till it was gone, then he removed his hand.

"Thanks and you shall be rewarded."

She pulled him to her and they both kissed and wrapped their arms around each other till there was a knock on the door, they pulled apart just as the door opened.

They turned and smiled when Janet and the nurse walked in with their sons in their arms. They put Jacob and Daniel in Sam's arms and George went into Jack's arms. They looked at them and smiled.

"Your sons all weigh over five pounds each and that is a good size for triplets."

"That's good to know doc."

They looked at them when they opened their eyes. They all had blue eyes just like Sam and no hair.

"Some Christmas present." Jack said.

"Yeah." Sam said.

"Buzz when you're ready to have the family come in."

"OK thanks Janet." Then the nurses and Janet walked out, leaving them alone.

They looked at them till Conner started crying, so Sam passed Daniel to Jack while she breast fed Jake. They talk for a while, while Sam was breast-feeding and burping their sons.

After Conner was burped, Daniel started crying, so they swapped babies around so Sam could feed him. After he was burped, George was hungry so they swapped again. After he was fed and burped, they decided to bring the family in. Jack passed Jake to Sam, then he pushed the buzzer and a nurse walk into the room.

"Can you bring our family and friends in?"

"Sure." Then she left to go and get them.

A couple of minutes later they all walked into the room with smiles on their faces. Cassie, Daniel and Teal'c lifted the boys onto the bed so they could look at their baby brothers. Jack did the introductions where everyone smiled at the boys' names and they all held them and there was photos taken of them as well since Cassie brought her camera with her.

They all stayed for an hour before leaving so Sam could get some rest. Janet walked in with three bassinets for the boys. Jack gave Sam and the boys a kiss before leaving.

Two days later, Sam and their sons were home. They managed to get into a routine with the boys and Cassie. They had a quiet new year's and they didn't go out to bring the new year in since Sam was tired since she's been getting up every few hours to breast feed their sons'.

Jack returned back to work two weeks after the triplets were born. Thor beamed their sons up one night to see if they carried the ancient gene which they all did, so he put a marker in all three of them and took blood samples before returning them back to their bassinets.

A month later Sha're gave birth to a girl named Danielle. They both were very happy. Two months later, Sam returned back to active duty and started going off world once again. SG1's first mission was the treaty on Edora. Jack went with them since he was signing the papers.

Laira was getting close to Jack, starting to flirt with him, till Sam walked over to them with two drinks in hand, she passed one to Jack and he rewarded her with a kiss. Laira walked away not happy with what she saw. Daniel spoke to her and he told her that they are married, so she could understand.

Over the next few months, Jack and Sam were busy. If it wasn't the SGC that wanted them, it was home. They both managed. They even managed to find some time to be alone together. Jack even asked Janet to look after the family while he took Sam away for their wedding anniversary, which she agreed to do.

He took Sam up to his cabin for three days. They didn't leave the cabin the whole time. When they returned, Jack was sore and Sam was happy and relaxed.

Three months later Cassie became ill so SG1 minus Sam went back to Cassie's home world, when they returned they brought more than Goa'uld devices back, they brought back Nirti who was cloaked at the time. When they found out that Nirti was back they went looking for her with TER's that the Tok'ra gave them. When they found her and she was locked up, she wouldn't help Cassie, so Jack grabs Nirti and took her down to where Cassie and Sam was.

"Jack, what is she doing here?"

"She's not going to help."

"What?"

"Since she's not, but I will." Then he looked at one of the airmen.

"Get me a zat."

"Yes sir." Then he left to get a zat. Jack looked at Cassie who was looking at Nirti.

"Cassie, you trust me, don't you?"

"Yes."

"Look at me."

She turned and looked at Jack.

"OK, I want you to relax and close your eyes."

"What about her?" She looked at Nirti, then back at Jack.

"Don't worry about her, OK."

"OK." Then she closed her eyes and relaxed.

Jack put his hand over her chest and closed his eyes. Nirti looked at them and then to the monitors, they were changing, then she looked at them and saw Jack open his eyes and move his hand away. Cassie opened her eyes and smiled at Jack.

"How are you feeling?"

"Better than before, thanks Dad." They both smiled.

"That's good to know."

Then she turned to Sam, they both hugged. By that time the Airmen returned with the zat and passed it to Jack.

"Cassie, you look better." He said, smiling at her.

"Thanks Jeff, I am thanks to Dad."

"I'm sure your brothers miss you."

"I miss them too." Then he walked back to his post.

Cassie turned to Jack, then to Nirti, who was shocked to see Cassie healed.

"How can this be possible, only I can heal her."

"So can I." Jack said.

"How?"

"I have the healing powers of the ancients. They are way more powerful that any sarcophagus or healing device."

She smiled.

"Then you could make an excellent host." Her eyes rolled back in her head, then she collapsed on the ground.

"Stand back just in case it's a trick."

Jack opened the zat and waited. Then the symbiote came out of Nirti and headed straight for Jack, he zatted it three times.

"Dad, zat the host, please."

"Remove the chains." The Airmen removed the chains, then Jack zatted it three times.

"It's over."

Then he closed the zat and turned to see Sam and Cassie hugging once again. Sam was looking at Jack with a relieved look on her face. Then she looked at Cassie when they pulled apart.

"So after Janet's given you the all clear where would you like to go for dinner?"

"Any where?"

"Yes?" she smiled.

"Home. As for dinner, barbecue hot dogs and burgers." she said smiling.

"I can handle that."

"With some guests." Jack looked at her.

"Like who?"

"SG1 and their families, Uncle George and Auntie Claire."

"Sam, what do you think?"

"I can handle that so long as the meat is not beer flavored." Cassie giggled.

"Sure, I can handle that."

"Good, I'll go and get Janet." Then she walked out of the room. Cassie turned to Jack.

"Dad, can I ask you something?"

"Sure." He sat on the bed and she leaned forward.

"When are you and mum going to try again?" she whispered.

"For what?"

"Sister?"

"We haven't had much time to talk about that, but we will talk about it."

"Good." she said smiling.

Two hours later Sam and Cassie left the base early to go shopping since Jack spoke to the guys and they spoke to their wives. They all said yes to the barbecue to cerebrate the death of Nirti and healing of Cassie.

Jack also sent a message to the Tok'ra about Nirti before leaving for home. Every one enjoyed the barbecue, including the boys. Teal'c made sure Jack didn't add any beer to the steaks. Later that night after making love, Sam was snuggling up to Jack's side.

"Sam?"

"Yes, Jack?"

"Have you ever thought of having any more kids?" She turned her head and looked at him.

"Why?"

"Cassie dropping hints about a sister."

"You too? We were talking about that today and I said that I'll talk to you about it."

"OK. So do you want to try again and hopefully have a daughter… or two?"

"We can try after the boys' first birthday, so in the mean time we can keep on practicing," she said smiling.

"Sweet."

He leaned over and they both kissed and make love again before falling asleep in one another arms. Over the next few months, there were lots of birthdays and thanks giving. Jacob showed up two weeks after Jack sent message about Nirti. The Tok'ra were pleased that she was gone, but there was a bigger problem. Most of the minor Goa'uld were being slowly been killed off but they don't know who was doing it or why.

So Jack got Teal'c to go and talk to Bra'tac and see if he knew something about it. Jacob stayed for three days, the boys and Cassie were happy to see him and he to see them. When Teal'c returned he told Jack and Jacob that Bra'tac was trying to find out who it was from the rebel Jaffa in the ranks of minor Goa'uld and would let him know.

When it was Christmas day, it was also the triplets first birthday. They had all their family and friends around for it. At lunchtime everyone enjoyed themselves.

"Can we have your attention please?" Jack said. Everyone looked at Jack and Sam.

"We have an announcement to make."

"I'm pregnant." Sam said. Everyone was happy for them.

"I hope it's a girl this time." Cassie said, making everyone laugh. They congratulated them both with the good news.

Two weeks later they found out who the Goa'uld was and what he been up to and what planets he owned. When they found out about the super soldiers and where Anubis' main base was, with the help from the Tok'ra and rebel Jaffa, they were able to destroy the base with Anubis on it as well.

Word reached the system lords about what happened to Anubis. They were pleased that he is gone but didn't know about the Jaffa starting to believe in freedom now that they knew who was more powerful than the Goa'uld.

SG1 minus Sam been going off world again, sometimes they went with another team. Seven months later five Goa'uld have been killed which is good news for all concerned. At the same time Sam gave birth to a girl, Hannah Elizabeth O'Neill, Cassie was happy that she got a baby sister. Hannah had Sam's eyes and hair and was born eight pounds ten ounces.

Two weeks later Sha're found out that she was pregnant which made Daniel happy. Four months later their own Jaffa killed half of the system lords and the remaining system lords are on the run from their Jaffa.

Three months later Sha're gave birth to Jackie Samantha Jackson. Sha're's father and brother arrived from Abydos to see the new addition to the family. They were all happy since the birth, and also finding out that Skar'ra is getting married which made them happy with the news.

A Month later, SG1, Jack and Skaara went to Abydos for the wedding. Everyone enjoyed themselves talking, laughing, eating and drinking. Later that night Skaara gave Jack and Sam a special drink, so they took a sip of it and it was OK, so they drank it. Skaara watched them for few minutes after having the drink to see them get up and said goodnight to everyone before going to their tent for the night.

"Skaara, you didn't give Jack and Sam some of the drink, did you?" Daniel asked. Skaara just smiled, then Daniel did.

"I don't think they are planning on having any more kids?"

"How many have they got?"

"Nine."

"I though they only had one, Cassie?"

"No, there's are nine. Seven boys and two girls." He just smiled and walked back to the party. Daniel shook his head and returned himself.

The next day they returned back to Earth to see their families waiting for them. Two months later Sam found out that she was pregnant, when she told Jack he was happy with the news.

"Jack, after this baby is born I'm going to have my tubes cut."

"Are you sure Sam?"

"Yes."

"I'll support you whatever you decide, even though I was thinking of having the snip myself."

"Were you?"

"Yes."

"Well why don't we both have it done, after all we still will be able to do the wild thing." She waggled her eyebrows at him.

"Oh I like the way you talk." They both kissed.

Three months later Jack had his vasectomy done, Sam was with him. Four months later Sam gave birth to twin girls, Grace Samantha and Abigail Charlotte O'Neill. Abigail had brown hair and blue eyes, where Grace had brown hair and brown eyes.

Four months later all the Goa'uld were killed and Jaffa were finally free. A month later Jack, Sam, Janet and Gary were all promoted which made all their family and friends happy.

Three years later Jack and Sam went to Richmond since it was ten years since Jonas was killed. Sam went to Jonas' grave to lay a red rose in front of his head stone. She thought about what was in Jonas' will as she looked at the head stone.

"I am happy, Jonas. I have a wonderful loving husband and eleven wonderful loving children, so I am happy… truly happy, good bye."

Then she turned and walked to the car where Jack was waiting for her. He pulled her into a hug.

"You OK?"

"Yes, let's go home to our family."

They both got in and drove away, not knowing that Jonas' spirit was standing at the grave site listening to what Sam said.

"I'm pleased you're happy at last, Sam." Then he looked at the rose and disappeared.

The End


	31. Chapter 31

Author notes:

Thank you all for your wonderful feed back from my story _**Jonas Will**_

If you haven't review yet, please do so

There are more stories to come form me to share with all of you shipper fans, once again thank you all for your feed back, you all make me happy when I get reviews from you all.

J/S shipper Fan

Alison


End file.
